It's Our Teenage Life
by Thunder blossoms Fire
Summary: Natsume and Mikan were childhood besties. Natsume was the shortest while Mikan was the tallest. But because of cruel fate, Natsume has to leave. Years later, she found out that Natsume was the freaking model she loathed the most.
1. Prologue

It's Our Teenage Life

_This story is dedicated to my sister…thanks for giving me your story!=P Hope you like it people!_

"_How strange that the young should always think the world is against them - when in fact that is the only time it is __for__ them." __**~Mignon McLaughlin, **__**The Neurotic's Notebook**__**, 1960**_

Chapter 1: Prologue

Summer was fast approaching. Three more days and it would be the end of the school year. Graduating students in Kyoto Kindergarten were enjoying their last few days playing and talking with their friends while others are just roaming around. Everyone was enjoying themselves, except for one… only for one…Natsume Hyuuga, the laughing stock in the class.

"Shorty! Shorty!" He heard it every day in school. In fact, this made school for him a horrible place. Taller and bigger kids always teased him since as his title says it; he was the shortest in their class.

Natsume's POV

_Shoot! They're here again! _

"Yo! Shorty! I think your shirt looks too big for you. Five glasses of milk a day may help you reach my hips! Hahahaha!" Yamamoto Riku, the tallest boy and the big bully in our class, loudly said as his friends laughed with him hysterically.

That made me frown. _This always happens to me! When will they ever stop calling me . . . "Shorty"?_

I glared telling him to back off. But instead, he pushed me away, lifted my collar and said, "Huh, are you looking for a fight, shorty?" He was about to push me again when a brunette girl suddenly punched him right on the cheek, making me fall to the ground with a loud "thud".

"What the heck? Who did that?" he shouted angrily.

"I did, and who gave you the permission to call him "shorty"? Only I can call him that!" she said punching the tree so hard that made Yamamoto and his friends shiver in fright.

"W-We were just p-playing, S-Sakura. Umm…A-Anyway, we have to g-go, bye!", and with that, he and his friends ran away like scared cats.

"D-Did they l-left already?" The brunette asked stuttering.

"Yeah, I think so", I replied.

Good…

-Silence-

"iiiiittttttaaaaaaiiiii! Ouch! Ouch! My hand hurts!" she shouted, jumping and swaying her hand back and forth to ease the pain.

"By the way, that was the most stupidest thing you've ever done, Mikan", I told her.

Mikan Sakura, my not-so-bad classmate and best friend, was a taekwando yellow belter so you might not want to make her angry because she could really kick your butt goodbye. Even though she's a girl, boys around our age were afraid of her. She always protected me from all those bullies. She was also the tallest girl in our class and the most annoying person you could ever meet. By the way, she was the one who started calling me "shorty" and other stupid names! She was a bully with a good heart, if you know what I mean.

"Mou, you're so mean! I only did that to save you. You should thank me for it, Natsu-chii" she retorted, grinning as she said the word "chii".

I winced. Ugh! I hate that new nickname she just made. It's so…so…so embarrassing!

"N-Natsu-chii? Where in the world did you even got that name?" I asked furiously.

"Well…I think it's cute! Besides, it's the perfect nickname for you since "chii" means small, right?" She uttered like an idiot.

"I am not a girl, ya' know!"

"Of course, I know! You're not even a woman YET!"

"Are you teasing me again? Let me tell you something, we-are-not-singing-one-of-BRITNEY-SPEAR'S–song!"

"Yah, I know! We're just using some lyrics of the song, right?"

_Ugh! How smart!_

Grrrr…oh how I wish I was much, much taller than her that I could just squash her with my own big feet! Hmph! The next time she borrows even one of my favorite books I'll-

Beep-beep!

"Hey, Natsu-chii! Your mom is fetching you already!"

I smiled and thought luckily, "_Perfect timing mom!" _

End of POV

At Natsume's mansion…

"Natsu-chan!"

_Oh great! First, Mikan calls me "Natsu-chii"; then my mom's calling me"Natsu-chan". Hmph! Girls are so weird!_ I thought angrily as I ate my broccoli.

"Umm…Natsu-chan, your father and I have something important to tell you so I hope you would understand", Nadeshiko Hyuuga said with anxiety.

"What is it mom?" Natsume asked, bored.

"_We're leaving Kyoto after your graduation_. _We're going to live in Tokyo._"

"Oh, is that so-

-silence-

WHAT?" Shock from what he had heard. "C-could you repeat that again? I may be hearing wrong", he hoped that what her mother just said wasn't true. "It's not yet April right? So April's Fool is an impossible excuse." Her mother sighed and repeated what she just said earlier, "We are leaving Kyoto after your graduation".

"_We are leaving Kyoto."_

"_We are leaving Kyoto."_

"_Leaving Kyoto." _

"_Leaving Kyoto . . ."_

"W-what? N-no-way! W-why are we leaving?"

"It's because of my work, Natsume", his father replied. "I have an important business to handle there so I hope you'll understand. It's for your own good too so that no one's gonna bully you again."

"Well I hate those bullies but what about my school, our house, and what about my frie-

"Friends come and go son, I'm sure you're going to find new pals and I promise, there are a lot of better schools in Tokyo than here. We're going to sell this house and I sincerely think your future will be brighter there." Mr. Hyuuga explained.

_Huh, brighter future, better school, I don't care about them. I don't even have friends! I only have a friend! And they expect me to leave that friend of mine behind? If only they understand _. . . Natsume thought to himself facing down. .

"Natsume", his mother comforted making him look at her eye to eye, "Don't worry. Changes always happen. You will still see each other. Everything's gonna be okay."

"No! Nothing's okay! Nothing's going right now! We can't just like move to Tokyo because of your job! You can work here, right?" Natsume reasoned.

"The decision's final Natsume. Whether you like it or not, we're going to Tokyo. You will be thanking me one day because of this." His dad said.

"I can't believe you!" was all Natsume can say. He was too angry that he skipped dinner and immediately went upstairs.

"Natsume! Natsume!"

"What should we do, Nadeshiko?" Mr. Hyuuga asked anxiously at his wife.

"Don't worry, honey. I'll convince him." so she went to Natsume's room to have a little talk with their son.

When Natsume arrived in his room, he slammed the door and locked it furiously. He didn't take notice to turn on the lights for he hurriedly jumped into his king sized bed, grabbed the nearest stuffed bear, and talked to it like it was alive.

Natsume's POV

_I can't believe it! How could they do this to me? Is it because I'm too small and weak to handle those bullies and_-

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Natsume, can I come in? We need to talk." It was mom. "_Darn it!" _I'm not in the mood to talk to her now. I just don't feel like it.

"No."

"Okay then."

_Good! She gave up! Now, some time to be alone-!_

Click!

Crick! Crick!

_Or not…_I threw the bear as I saw the door open. It was mom _again_! She really won't quit! Hey, I remembered locking the door! How come, she was still able to get inside? I heard a small metal sound and looked at her hand…oh right, I forgot that she has the key to my room. _How brilliant!_ Note the sarcasm.

Then to my shock mom just hugged me tightly and I felt like she was on my side all along. "Son, you have to understand." she said. I'm wrong; she was trying to convince me. I took off her hold from me and faced to the other side. I don't want to see anybody right now. I hated them. I hated myself. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even fight for myself with those bullies. I felt so weak, so helpless . . .

"Natsume, think of it, you'll be meeting a whole lot of new people. There will be many opportunities for you. We're moving not only for your dad but for you. We're going to start a new life there and you will begin living without anyone to judge you. You'll be fine and you're not really leaving your friends, you'll just be away. You can still communicate with each other."

"You really think so mom? What if my friend would get angry?"

"Friendship stays even if they're far away."

Natsume smiled and said,"Thanks mom."

"It's late already late so time for bed. Goodnight sweetie", my mom said as she placed the covers on top of me. "Don't let the bugs bite", she added. I chuckled. "Goodnight too, mom", I whispered quietly as she turn off the lights, and then I fell on a deep slumber.

End of POV

The next day…

_How should I tell this to her? I'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon_, Natsume thought feeling a little down.

NNNAATTTTSSSUU-CCCHHHIIII! O-hayo!

"No need to shout, stupid! I can hear you, ya' know", I told her. "What's wrong, Natsu-chii? Did somebody bully you again? Is it Yamamoto and pups again? No worries, I'll beat him into a pulp!"

"No. It's nothing."

"Meet me at the secret hiding place after dismissal time. I need to talk to you. It's important, got it? I told her, making sure she won't forget." She smiled, "okay! See ya later!"

At dismissal time…

Natsume was at their secret hideout…the Sakura tree. It was easy for them to know that it's theirs since they made a sign "Dangerous tree, don't go beyond the sign or else you die". After waiting for 5 minutes, Mikan finally arrived.

"NATSU-CHI!"

"You're late for 5 minutes, idiot. And stop calling me Natsu-chii!"

"Mou, you're so mean! Anyway, what do you want to talk about?" She suddenly asked.

"Umm… it's… I'm leaving Kyoto tomorrow…after graduation.", Natsume told her seriously. Silence engulfed around them. Natsume looked at her expression. Her face was blank.

"So? Where are you going to spend your summer vacation?"

Natsume slapped his forehead. _She's the dumbest of all the dumbest, all right! _He thought. _And here I was being serious about telling her that I'm leaving. But ends up that she misunderstood it __**again**__! _

"Mikan, listen first, will ya? I-am-leaving-Kyoto! That means, I am not gonna study nor going to live here anymore." Now her eyes were filled of shock, sadness, and…guilt?

"H-hahaha! Nice joke, Natsume! It's really not funny, you know! It's not yet April, so April's fool would be too far", Mikan said as her eyes began to water. "It's not a joke, Mikan. I'm serious. I'm leaving tomorrow after graduation.", Natsume told her as he covered his eyes with his bangs.

"B-b-but w-why? W-why are you leaving? Is it because I tease you a lot or is it because someone always bullies you? Tell me! Tell me the reason why you're leaving!" Mikan shouted as hot tears began to pour down her porcelain cheeks.

"It's because of my father's job, that's why we have to leave."

"Where will you go?"

"Tokyo."

"Where in Tokyo?"

"Somewhere out there."

"How long are you going to stay there?"

"Don't know."

"I see."

"Natsume, don't go." Mikan said, tears were still pouring down her cheeks. "I don't want you to leave." Natsume looked at her with a sad look on his face. He then pulled out her ribbons and Mikan's auburn hair began to fall down. "Promise me something Mikan. Promise me that you'll never ever cut your hair short, so that when the day we meet again I could still touch your hair like this." Natsume said as he touches her hair.

"I promise." Mikan said as she sobs.

After graduation at the school ground…

As the graduation finished, everyone was now allowed to go home. Mikan, on the other hand, was looking for a way to find Natsume.

"Mikan, since Natsume is going to leave Kyoto, why not take a picture of you two as a remembrance for the both of you? Besides, you look really cute on that dress your dad bought you!" Mikan's mom said.

Mikan was only wearing a simple carnation pink sleeveless dress that reaches up until her knees, embroided with sakura petals at the lower right and a long white ribbon tied at the back. She was wearing ruby earrings and baby pink strap sandals. Her hairstyle was half-pigtails tied with pink and white ribbons.

"Great idea and thank you, mom! I'll just look for Natsume! "

Mikan's POV

_Now where's Natsume? Did he left already? Nah, I don't think so… ah! Maybe he's at the Sakura tree!_

_Ha! There he is!_

Natsume! Natsume! Natsuuummmeeee!

He looked back. _awww! He's so adorable!_ I shook my head, going back to reality.

Natsume was wearing a white polo shirt, khaki pants with chains on the side, a white Nike shoes, and a cross necklace. His hair was messily arranged.

I then noticed that he is holding something in his hand. A gift? Must be given by someone to him.

"Looking for me, big girl?" He smirked.

I gasped. _How dare him! And here I was trying to be nice to him and all! Hmph! How rud_e! I thought angrily.

"Not really. Anyway, my mom told me that we should take a picture so that it would serve as a remembrance for the both of us, since you're leaving already." I told him.

"Hn."

"Here." Natsume took out the small pouch and gave it to me. _And I thought it was given by someone else!_

"What is it?" I asked.

"Open it first before you ask, idiot!" He said_._

_Hmph! So much for being nice!_

I opened his little gift for me and for a moment, my eyes widened. It was a stone. It wasn't just any stone but it was his special stone. I smiled. _He gave his special stone to me. I'm so happy!_

"Thank you, Natsume." I thanked him, and then I placed the stone back to the pouch and slid it down to my pocket. I then realized that my stone was also inside my pocket! And so, I hurriedly took it out and tap natsume's shoulders.

"Here." I handed my special stone to him. He took it, and then looked at me. I smiled widely at him.

"Why are you giving this to me?" he asked.

"You gave me your special stone, so I'm giving mine to you too"

"Thanks, Mikan"

"Oh! I almost forgot!"

I took my ruby earring on the left and handed it to him. Even though the earring has an original gem, I know that he will take good care it!

"What's this? Are you going to make me a gay?" He asked suspiciously

"No silly! Do whatever you want with it! Turn it into a necklace, an earring, anything! Just make sure that the next time we see each other, you are wearing it", I told him. He only nodded.

"Natsume! Promise me that when you get to Tokyo, you'll send me letters, ok?"

He smirked _**Again**_ and said, "Whatever, big girl"

"And Pinky swear with me that we'll still see each other again, ok?" I told him as my eyes starts to get watery again.

"Even though *sob* we don't *sob* know *sob* when will it *sob* be", I said as droplets of tears fell from my eyes. "Don't always *sob* forget that *sob* I was still be*sob* your best*sob* friend."

He then went to me and hugged me, and I hugged him back. By the time you go, I'll really miss all the memories we shared for so long and the first friendship hug that we've ever had.

"Mikan! Natsume!"

"There you are the both of you! We've looked everywhere! I've found them, Nadeshiko!" My mom said loudly. Mom then turned to us. "So, aren't you two going to pose for your last picture?"

Natsume and I looked at each other then smiled.

Our picture was pretty simple yet memorable. I was at the back of Natsume smiling and hugging his neck on my right hand and making a "V" sign on my left hand while Natsume on the other hand, was crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue. Well, at least he's looking at the camera.

End of POV

End of Prologue

For those who read the wrong story…sorry, it was just a draft…this is the real edited chapter!=)

I'm still a newbie so please bear with me and I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are highly appreciated… Thank you for reading! ^.^


	2. Our Daily Lives

It's Our Teenage Life

"_The essence of true friendship is to make allowance for another's little lapses." ~David Storey_

Chapter 2: Our Daily Lives

A few years later…

Tick-tock-tick-tock-tick-tock-tick…KKKRRRRRIIIINNN NNGGGGG!

"Ugh! So sleepy…" a 16-year old brunette girl muttered as she reached up her hand to the alarm clock. Yup! It was no other than Mikan Sakura in her pajamas. She just woke up from her dreamland wherein she met her childhood best friend again.

"Mikan! Wake up you lazy kid or else you're going to be late! And you've got a letter from Natsume downstairs!" Her mother, Azumi Yuka, called from downstairs.

Mikan's eyes widened. Did she just hear "a letter from Natsume"? She then quickly dashed out of her bed but before she was able rushed out of her room; Tsubasa was at the front door waiting for her. As she ran past him, he quickly held the back of her collar making sure she won't get the letter first.

Tsubasa is Mikan's big brother and a high school senior student from Alice Kyoto, same as Mikan's school. He loves his little sister so much even though they've only stayed together for a short while. And even though she acts like a guy and only befriends most of the guys, he still protects her like a knight in shining armor in every way. Besides, he wanted to make it up to her since he wasn't able to attend both of her graduations because he was in London, studying.

Also, he already knows that Mikan and Natsume are childhood buds but he hasn't seen Natsume nor his picture and knows nothing about him YET.

"What the heck are you doing, bro?" Mikan asked angrily.

Her brother smirked. "You're not going anywhere nor getting that letter unless you are fully changed," he said.

"Fine!" She grumpily replied then quickly grabbed her towel and went to the bathroom.

5 mins…

10 mins…

12 mins… and she's out!

"Satisfied?" she asked grumpily, crossing her arms with a pout.

"What the heck are you wearing? And why are you all wearing my clothes?"

Tsubasa said as his eyes grew wider seeing Mikan's appearance.

"What? Is there something wrong about what I'm wearing?" she asked innocently.

"Yes! Could you wear something that you'll look like a girl? Like skirts or dresses or something." Her brother was really furious at what he was seeing. Well, who wouldn't?

Mikan was wearing her brother's Adidas t-shirt, large sweat pants, his favorite Lee blue fire jacket, some Nike basketball shoes and her hair covered with a Penshoppe boy's cap. And voila, she looked like a real BOY!

"No way! They're too girly and frilly! Besides, I'll look like an S-L-U-T like the cheerleaders at school!"

"Then wear something that you'll look like a decent teenage GIRL or you won't be receiving your letter from your CBF (childhood best friend)."

"Fine! On one condition... GET OUT!" as Tsubasa heard those words; he immediately went out, smiling about his perfect blackmail.

After a few minutes, Mikan went out wearing a gray printed shirt with a black and gray jacket with card designs and square shapes on it, a dirty white Lee pronto shorts, and Sketchers' shoes. Her hair was in ponytail, tied with a crimson red ribbon. Now, she looks like a true teenage girl.

As she went out from her room, Tsubasa smiled. "So is there any objections or what-so-ever, your honor?" Mikan said. Tsubasa smirked and quirked an eyebrow, "No objections at all, I think. But, what's with the big bag?"

"Oh nothing, just for the basketball practice, that's all. No more, No less." She grinned sheepishly.

"So much for being the manager of the basketball team."

She ignored her brother's statement and proceeded to her main goal. The Letter. "Hey, where's the letter?"

"At the mailbox, where else?"

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

She didn't reply. Instead, she hurriedly went down together with her brother and went to the mailbox for her letter. After getting the letter, she ate her breakfast never leaving the letter she just got from Natsume. She then readied herself for school.

Meawhile, on the other side...

"Shit! I'm late! That stupid, useless clock! Damn!"

...someone or rather 'somebody' was cursing about his clock.

…_Flashback..._

"_Mikan...Mikan..." this was the only word that went out from a raven boy's mouth as he was sleeping. It was already morning and-_

_KKKRRRRIIIINNNNGGGG!_

"_Mmph." was all he could mumble. He then took the clock as he rubbed his eyes._

_His eyes widened as he saw the time... It's 7:30 for god sake! His appointment was 8 o' clock sharp!_

"_Damn!" was all he could say since he was so pissed. Do you know who this guy is? _

_It was no other than the oh-so famous Natsume Hyuuga. But Natsume doesn't use his real name; he carries the name Natsume Igarashi in the entertainment world. He's the well-known sexiest model from Crimson Models and the all-time favorite bad boy in every movie he acted. He's even more famous than the best actors in Japan. Every girl would die just to have him as their boyfriend. He's the girls' and gays' "Dream Guy"._

_After eating, he gathered all his stuffs and directly went to his black Ferrari and drive._

…_End of Flashback…_

_I can tell that you don't know me anymore_

_It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget_

_And being on this road is anything but sure_

_Maybe we'll forget, I hope we don't forget—_

"What?" Natsume said as he answered the phone.

"_Natsume, it's me Persona."_

Rei Serio, AKA Persona, is Natsume's manager and uncle. He's 24 yrs. old and the younger brother of Natsume's mom. He's not very approachable and he's very demanding. He always sticks to the rules but he's not that bad. He's also a friend of Mikan before and girls around his age adore him because of his "Cool Gothic Look".

"I know."

"_Where the heck are you? Everyone's already waiting for you! You—_

"Yeah, yeah whatever; I'm coming so stop babbling already."

"_Whatever!" _

-beep-

And the call ended. Natsume then threw his cellphone at the passenger's seat but then again…

_I can tell that you don't know me anymore_

_It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget_

_And—_

"What?!" This time he answered the phone angrily, not giving a damn who it was.

"_Whoa! Chill man, it's just me!"_

"Ruka"

Ruka Nogi. Natsume's closest friend in showbiz or more like his second best friend. Ruka is also a model from Crimson Models. He is loved by most gals and gays because of his charming smiles and looks. He's known as the girl's "Prince Charming".

"_No worries man! You're not yet late! Besides, they'll still wait for you because their movie won't be successful without the most notorious celebrity, right?"_

"Tch, whatever. Anyway, I'll be on my way."

"_Yeah, sure. See ya!"_

"Hn."

At Alice Kyoto...

Mikan was at the restroom changing to her brother's clothes AGAIN before reading the letter Natsume sent to her.

"So that's why you were in a hurry. You wanted to change your clothes at the back restroom of the school." Hotaru said.

* Flashback *

"_We're going!" Mikan and Tsubasa said in unison._

"_Be careful!" their mother replied back. As they heard it, they just nodded their heads and preceded to their destination...School. Along their way, they met up with Misaki, Tono, and Hotaru._

"_Hey, you two! Good morning!" Misaki, a pink-haired girl around Tsubasa's age greeted them with a pleasant smile._

_Misaki Harada is Tsubasa's best friend since God knows when and she's Tsubasa's soon-to-be girlfriend...in his dreams! He's too scared to confess his feelings for her. She's a blackbelter in karate that's why she always bullies Tsubasa. She's like the chibi-Mikan before, but she's more ferocious. Not to mention, many guys in their school are always out to get her but they always end up choosing their rightful places…it's either the hospital or the clinic._

"_Good morning!" replied Mikan._

"_Woah! What's with the clothes, Mikan? You look AWE~SOME!" Tono exclaimed looking at her up and down._

_Tonouchi Akira is also Tsubasa's best friend, second best friend that is. Most people call him 'Tono" for short. For Tsubasa, Tono's more like a brother and a bother to him. He's the co-captain of the soccer team since Tsubasa took the name of the captain and it is fine with him. He's a real player but doesn't have a real girlfriend. The truth is his 1st pick was Misaki but when he tried to flirt with her, the next thing he knew he was at the clinic. He's an egoistic maniac with a warm heart._

"_What happened to the Mikan-kun I knew before? Why did you become Mikan-chan? Did you like somebody or is it me whom you like? Is that why the BOY-ish turned to be GIRL-ish?" Tono asked curiously but stopped when a loud bang was hit on his head._

"_Ouch! Hotaru, that hurts!"_

_Hotaru Imai, Mikan's neighbor, classmate, and friend, who always wear her stoic and expressionless face, is her closest friend ever since Natsume left her. For Mikan, she is the girl version of Natsume. She has the looks and the brain. The only difference is many kids bully Natsume. As for Hotaru, she's the one bullying and the blackmailing master of other people. She's a scary person when mad but very caring when worried. She's either the school's "Ice Queen" or "Blackmailing Queen". You're just free to choose._

"_I know and I don't care. Plus, your voice is so loud that it makes my ears bleed and your question is too ridiculous!" she said with no emotions at all._

"_Fine, fine." was all Tono could say. Even he, is afraid of the Ice Queen._

"_Good, now back to the topic. Really Mikan, why are you wearing normal clothes?"_

"_Ugh! People these days…I'll explain to you later or else we'll be late!"_

"_Fine! But you have to tell me later, got that? Or else…" Hotaru took her toy gun invention and placed some of her so-called bullets inside._

"_Yeah, yeah! Whatever!" Mikan said as she pulled Hotaru's hand and ran towards their school building leaving the three behind. She waved back at them and shouted, "We're going, bye everyone!" The three then waved back in return._

"_Hotaru! Let's go at the back of the school building", Mikan said._

"_Why?"_

"_I need to change something."_

"_Fine! But there would be payment for that."_

"_Whatever"_

=End of Flashback=

"Yup!" Mikan said as she giggled reading the letter.

"A new letter from him again?" Hotaru asked. Mikan just nodded since she was too focused at what she's reading. Hotaru just looked at her while walking through their classroom, Mikan giggled.

"What are you giggling about? You look like an obsessed fan girl who got a letter from a famous celebrity."

Mikan ignored her and giggled again, then again. Hotaru got irritated of her giggling that she took her gun out of her bag and fired it to Mikan.

BANG!

"Ouch! Damn Hotaru, that hurts! What was that for? And what's with the gun?" Mikan exclaimed while touching her huge lump. "I was almost at the funniest part, ya know?"

"Well sorry, your highness! But since you're too occupied reading it you weren't listening to what I was saying a while ago and you won't stop giggling."

"Why? Was it important? What did you say a while ago? Besides, I'm not giggling. They're too girly and gay-ish."

"Ugh! Nevermind."

Mikan didn't reply back. Instead, she proceeded reading the continuation of the letter until they've reached their classroom.

"Keep that. We're already at the classroom. Someone might read it."

"Sure, I'll just finish this last paragraph."

Her best friend sighed and just opened the door of their classroom and went inside. Mikan just proceeded. She almost finished the letter, only a few sentences left. But as she stepped inside the classroom, screams, giggles, and squeals were heard that she accidentally ripped the last part of the letter due to the surprise brought to her.

"Kyaaaaaaaaa~! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Girls, look! It's Natsume Igarashi's latest picture! Kyaaaaaaa~!"

_What in the world? _Mikan thought and looked at the girl in front of her who shouted out of nowhere then looked at her torn paper. _At least, it wasn't torn too much._ Or so she thought. She was about to fix it when she then felt that the ground was shaking. There's an earthquake! She could then hear lots of feet running close by. It was getting nearer and nearer... She turned at her back.

"_Girls?" Mikan thought._

"_Uh-oh!"_

The next thing she knew she was on the floor, lying like a dead person. It was like a stampede! Just because of a mere human photo, girls were like ravaging animals craving for their prey.

"OMG! He is sooo hot!"

"I really love him!"

"He's very handsome!"

Mikan got up and gritted her teeth at what happened. She almost finished the precious letter her childhood friend gave her. But due to the sudden outbursts of these fan girls, she accidentally ripped it into two pieces and-

"NNOOO~! My letter! My precious letter!" She cried as she saw her letter. It was on the floor stepped on by dirty human girls' shoes! She thought angrily, "_Now I really can't read this! All thanks to those outraging fan girls, my precious letter is completely ruined! These girls wi-_

"Look at him in this picture! Isn't he HOT!" a girl suddenly exclaimed then fainted. The magazine landed in front of Mikan. Mikan bent down for the piece of trash, look at the magazine, and analyzed the picture of the celebrity whom the girls were talking about.

She twitched.

"This is the guy you people are getting crazy at? You know, he's not worth to be praised for. Besides, he's just like us, 'mere human specie'." Mikan was really irritated this time. She couldn't get it. Why are these girls so obsessed with him?

Well, truth to be hold, he is quite HANDSOME. His wet pose perfectly fitted on his awesome body and good looks. He was wearing an unbuttoned white polo shirt revealing his tanned skin muscles, and some khaki pants. All of his body was wet so that adds hotness in his picture.

Mikan analyzed the picture again and tried to remember his face. She was so pissed that she furiously asked the girl beside her, "Who is this freaking human?"

"He's umm…N-nat-s-sume I-igara-sh-shi…" the girl stuttered because of the dark aura Mikan was emitting. She didn't even realize that the 'guy' has the same name of her childhood best friend! The only thing she knew was that the picture of this worthless piece of garbage was the cause of her tattered letter. She smirked evilly,

"Natsume Igarashi, huh?"

At the studio…

ACHOO~!

CUT!

"Natsume , are you ok?" the director and the scriptwriter of the story, Higuchi Tachibana, asked worriedly. Natsume just nodded, signaling that he's okay but Ms. Tachibana wasn't satisfied so she ended the shooting for now. Then, Ruka went to Natsume.

"That was the first time you sneeze on a scene. Good thing Persona went out on an important meeting." Ruka grinned then added, "There must be someone who's cursing about you, Nat."

"Tch. I bet it's a guy."

"Really? What if it's a girl?" But Ruka thought again, "Nah, that's just way too impossible. Hey, wanna go to school and play some ball? I guess the team misses you."

"Hn."

"I'll take that as a yes."

At Alice Academy…

It was dismissal time and the bell just rang a while ago. Students were roaming around the school area. Some were going home; others were going to their respective clubs, and some were having cleaning duties. It was like an ordinary school scene. Until…

A black limousine parked outside…

All students stared at the black limousine…

The most wanted guys came out of the view… _Natsume Igarashi and Ruka Nogi!_

The girls' eyes went big…

The gays drooled…

Some of the boys' mouth dropped…

The others…well, didn't react…

Then… stampede began… The ordinary, peace-looking students had turned into wild animals.

Luckily, the bodyguards arrived just in time and blocked every fan getting near the famous celebrities. It took a lot of time for them to arrive at the basketball court. They also have to close the doors and let the retinues guard outside to prevent the fans from going inside.

"Wow! Now that's a scene to watch. You two are getting famous every single day!" Kitsuneme, the point guard of the team, said.

Natsume and Ruka didn't react. Then, Ruka just smiled while Natsume just frowned.

"Natsume! Ruka! We missed you!" Rui Amane, the team's center and captain, cried with happiness.

"We thought you forgot us!" Megane, the team's shooting guard, said with glee.

"We only left for a week, Megane, Rui-senpai." Ruka said.

"Anyway, let's play a game. Besides, coach's not here so we could do everything we want." Kitsuneme suggested and everyone agreed.

Dismissal time at Alice Kyoto…

Mikan's POV..

"Darn! I'm gonna be late!" I said as I changed my clothes at the girl's locker room. After changing, I looked into the mirror and was very satisfied about my look. Not girly and not too boyish. I wore a black knee-length jogging pants, a white t-shirt that has a print "30% girl-ish" on the front, and some Sketchers shoes. After getting dressed, I went to the court.

I ran to the hallways and have arrived at the Basketball Building. I panted. Darn it, it's totally not my day today. Those stupid fan girls getting obsessed by a dumb ape! I cursed angrily as I opened the door.

"Hey, Little Miss Mikan! You're late!' Koko said with a wide grin.

Kokoro Yome, the team's point guard. He's my classmate and the joker in both of our class and practices. He never stops grinning that could make me shiver sometimes. He's really weird but if he's on the court…Damn! He plays really good~!

"Koko, I'm not in the mood today so continue your practice." I glared and emitted my black aura out since I'm really furious at what happened this morning.

"Woah, woah! Chill, Mikan! What happened?" Kaoru said as he placed his arm around my neck. I just replied with a pout.

Kaoru Nendo, the team's ace. No wonder he had lots of fan girls! Besides, he's really a good looking person but could be grumpy at times. He's a classmate and a good friend of mine. His position is power forward. It's hard but suits him most since he has the power and the agility to move fast.

"Ahem! Somebody's taking his move." Mochu said as he coughed in a teasing manner.

Mochiage Mochu, the team's small forward. The two of us are batch mates but his section was on the other side. He has a huge crush on Sumire Shouda, the captain of the cheering club and the President of the I-don't-know club. Too bad they're not classmates.

"I am not!" Kaoru retorted. He was blushing madly. Wonder why?

"Aww, Kaoru-kun's blushing! How cute!" Kaname-senpai said then stared and winked at me. I blushed. _Maybe I'm having a fever, darn it!_

Kaname Sono, the team's center and captain. He has the same age and section of Tsubasa-nii. He's the oldest in our team so maybe that explains why he became the captain. Besides, he's the tallest and the strongest in the team and that adds him of becoming our center. He may be like a Prince Charming outside but he's one heck of a player when the game starts!

"I am not blushing" Kaoru retorted with anger.

"Stop it, guys! Let's just continue our practice." Yuu conviced them.

Yuu Tobita, the shooting guard. He's the peacemaker of the team. Every time other members are getting into fights; he's always the person who stops them. I sometimes call him "Iinchou" since he's the class president. Not only he's smart, but he also has the four-eyes in shooting.

"Grrr! Fine!"

"Mikan-neechan!" a boy with silver hair and dark gray eyes approached me. I smiled with pure happiness.

"Youichi!"

Youichi Hijiri, he's 13 years of age. He's not my little brother, even how I wished he is. I grew fond of him because he's like the chibi form of Natsume. Every time I see him, it's like my sadness and anger immediately fades away.

"What are you doing here, kiddo?" I smiled as I cuddled him.

"I'm going to be a part of the team!"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah! I'll start training tomorrow."

"Great!"

"What are you guys doing? Trying to slack off? I want 20 rounds at the court, now!" Mihara-sensei, the team's coach, demanded in an angry way.

Groans were heard from the members while I just smiled. I checked every member's attendance while Youichi was just staring at me. The practice ended until 6:30. After that, I went home together with Tsubasa-nii.

I was inside my room, checking the schedule for tomorrow. Youichi will join the club tomorrow. I bet it would be a great day!

But before that, I think I forgot something…damn! There's a test in Geometry tomorrow!

Oh no! I also forgot to write a letter to Natsume! Nah, I'll do it later since I really have to study for the test.

After 2 hours of studying, Mikan suddenly dozed off while studying and went to her so-called dreamland.

…_End of POV_

As for Natsume…

"Damn, I'm totally worn out! So tired…Darn that Amane and Kitsuneme! They went all-out in just a friendly match! *sigh* I hope Mikan had received the letter. I really miss that idiot." He placed a small smile and he too, dozed off.

To be continued…

_I would like to thank those people who gave me reviews. Even it's only a few, I really appreciated it a lot! I know it's not that "enjoying" yet. But in the upcoming chapters, it will. So thank you for wasting your time reading this chapter and I hope you will enjoy the next one…REMINDERS! Reviews are always appreciated…_ :D


	3. The Announcements

It's Our Teenage Life

"_Ability without ambition is like a car without a motor."_

Chapter 3: The Announcements

Today was another fantastic day for all the citizens in Japan. Sun was shining brightly. Flowers were blooming. A great day for school to begin—

NNNNNNOOOOO~!

I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'm late! I'M LATE~!

…well, maybe except for Mikan.

What do you expect? She never had the behavior of being punctual. Even her body doesn't seem to function if ever she'll try becoming one of the Early Birds. And being an early person was definitely not her thing. Besides, sleeping is much better than waking up early with nothing to do.

"Mom, I'll take my leave, bye!" Mikan waved her mom goodbye and sent her flying kisses as she placed down her skateboard. She jumped onto her skateboard and went off just like that.

At Mikan's classroom and POV…

KRRRRIII—BAM! SAFE!—NNGG~!

Pant! Pant! Pant! Pant! _Good thing I arrived just in time! That darn Hotaru and Tsubasa!_

_They didn't wait nor wake me up!_

I cursed mentally and tried to spot Hotaru. I saw her sitting beside Yuu. She then noticed that I was stari—I mean more like glaring at her. But what she gave me was a simple smirk. _That devil! Not only she didn't wait for me, she didn't even save me a seat!_

I stomped as I saw a seat at the back. I continued to glare at her as I passed through but she just ignored it. I was about to start an argument when the door suddenly opened revealing a man dancing in ballet and wearing… LEOTARDS?

" _Eww!"_ was all I could think as I hurriedly went to my seat. I think I'm going to puke. Well, who wouldn't? It was really disgusting to see a guy slash gay teacher wearing a black leotard! Especially when it's your teacher showing his *ahem* thingy. Well, maybe Hotaru was an exemption because I could see the flashes and hear the clicking of her camera. Since she's a professional photographer and a member of the newspaper club, I bet she's going to post Mr. Narumi's picture at the school's newspaper. I could even imagine that it would be on the page of Teacher's Topmost Embarrassing Pictures, entitled as _"Narumi's New Profession"._

I smiled at the thought but suddenly snapped out of it when Mr. Narumi said something about a new student. That made everyone in class caught back their attention.

"Everyone, I would like you to meet Nonoko Ogosawara."

Just then, a blue-haired girl around the same height as mine came inside. She was an eye-catching person and pretty cute that made the other boys wolf-whistled.

"Now, now, settle down children." Mr. Narumi then looked at Nonoko and gave her a nod.

"Umm, hi! I'm Nonoko Ogosawara. It's nice to meet you all!" she bowed as she introduced herself with a smile. I smiled. She doesn't look like a bad person.

"Very well then, are there any questions for Nonoko-chan?"

Most guys raised their hands up. Even I raised my own hand. Narumi noticed lots of hands were raised up. It was so obvious that he would give us his period to get to know Ogosawara. But before that, he told Ogosawara to sit beside me. I raised my hand for her to notice.

I saw Ogosawara started looking around the class then she looked intently at me and smiled. I smiled back in return. I could then see her heading towards me.

"Hello! Welcome to Alice Kyoto." I greeted her with a welcoming smile.

"Thank you, umm…"

"Mikan Sakura. But you can always call me Mikan."

"Hi Mikan, I'm Nonoko Ogasawara but you can call me Nonoko."

"So where are you from?"

"I'm from—

"Class, I have another announcement to make!" Mr. Narumi shouted so that everyone could hear. Nonoko and I tried to listen. But since others were too preoccupied with what they were doing, they didn't hear what Mr. Narumi said and the noise went louder. I saw Mr. Narumi twitched his brow a little. I shivered.

"Those who won't listen to me will be having a date with me!"

The whole class stopped talking and was now focused at Mr. Narumi. I chuckled. It seems the whole class doesn't want to have a lovely date with Mr. Narumi after all.

"As I was saying, I have another announcement to make. Players of Alice Kyoto from basketball and soccer team will be having a friendly match in Tokyo with the Alice Kyoto's sister's school, Alice Academy."

There were "oohs" and "ahhs" coming from our mouths as we heard the arousing annunciation of Mr. Narumi. Then, he continued, "This year the school also decided that your class and the seniors would be the ones to have the opportunity to cheer the athletes and be able to stay there for 1 week." All of us roared while some didn't react until Permy raised her hand for a question.

"Are you coming with us, Mr. Narumi?"

"Why of course darling!" he winked at us and we replied with a grunt.

"How about the cheering club, Mr. Narumi? Are other club members from other classes able to go?" She asked with a pout.

"No, except for the athletes of course. The reason this class was even chosen because most of the athletes and club members are here. "

"So are there any additional questions?"

"What if you don't want to go, Mr. Narumi?"

"Then you'll be having a special class with the other available teachers."

"Mr. Narumi, isn't Alice Academy the school of Natsume Igarashi and Ruka Nogi?" a certain fangirl asked then most of the girls went wild.

"Maybe" was all Narumi-sensei replied and all girls roared while the others fainted.

"Any more questions?"

No one raised their hand. And with that, Narumi-sensei gave us free period. I immediately turned towards Nonoko.

"Back to my question, where are you from?"

"Saitama. Umm… Mikan-chan, can I ask you something?

"Sure!"

"Why are you wearing boy's clothes? Are you a lesbian or something?

"No! I'm not a lesbian. I just prefer boy's clothes than wearing girl's clothes."

"Oh, I see."

"Anyway, you have any sport or clubs before?"

"I don't know if cheerleading is considered as a sport, but I dance and make lots of experiments." She grinned. "How bout' you?

"Well, I do know how to play lots of sports. But for now, I'm in charge of managing the basketball team."

"You're the teams' manager? Cool~!"

"Yeah, but it's really tough! I could take you there sometime!" I invited her with glee and she nodded in response. I was about to ask another question when guys suddenly surrounded our table, asking lots of questions to Nonoko. Like, "Hey new girl, want to be one of my girlfriends?" or "Let's go out on a trip later, my treat." I glared hard at all of them and spat his request,

"How about a trip to hell? My treat!" And with that, they all scampered away.

End of POV

O~O

CUT!

"Good work everyone! Tomorrow will be the last shooting. So I want you all to have a good rest for the day." Ms. Tachibana suggested with a smile. The actors and actresses thanked Ms. Tachibana for her kindness, except Natsume who just nodded with pleasure and went to Persona.

"Hey Persona, I'm going to school."

"No, you have to get some rest. After the last scene is over, you may go back to school and wait for another schedule of your photo shoot."

"Hmph, whatever."

After the short conversation, Natsume took out his phone and dialed Ruka's number. The phone rang but he didn't answer it. It rang and rang but no one's still answering it yet. He was getting impatient already until Ruka _finally _answered his phone.

"_Hello?"_

"What took you so long to answer Ruka?"

"_I was in class, what do you expect?"_

"Hn."

"_I bet shooting's done, is that why you called?_

"Yeah."

"_You're coming here, right? Are you leaving already?"_

"I can't go. Persona's stopping me to go there."

"_Why's that?"_

"The last shooting will be tomorrow, so I have to get some rest."

"_Well, too bad for you! Hey Natsume, I've gotta go. I don't want others to think that I used the restroom for too long."_

"Tch, yeah sure. Bye!

_Bye! _

-beep-

"Natsume, let's go!" Persona shouted from afar and Natsume just followed.

O~O

It was lunch break and Mikan was happily talking and walking together with Nonoko as they headed to the school canteen. As they went inside, all the students were already talking about the school trip, the match between their school and Alice Academy and also, Natsume Igarashi and Ruka Nogi.

Mikan and Nonoko didn't mind the noise since these kinds of commotions are already expected in every school. They ordered their food and looked for vacant seats until Mikan spotted Hotaru sitting beside Yuu. She grabbed Nonoko's wrist and immediately ran towards their table.

"Hotaru!" Mikan exclaimed then jumped with her hands wide open, ready to hug her. But what she got was a loud "BANG! BANG! BANG!" and that earned her a reward of lumps.

"Hotaru! What was that for?"

"For attempting to hug me."

"That's no excuse. Besides, you should be apologizing to me cauz' you left me and didn't wake me up. Good thing I made it literally on time."

"You do know that it's not my responsibility waking you up. As a student, it is supposed to be your own obligation to wake up early. And it's not my fault that you are a heavy sleeper. Not to mention, you sleep like a log Mikan."

Hotaru gave her one of her victory smirk and Mikan just replied her with a simple "hmph!". Before taking a seat beside Nonoko, some guy with perm hair suddenly bumped onto her making herself and her food fell on the ground.

"Hi Hotaru, what a coincidence to see you in this place! Could this be… destiny?" Shouda Matsumoto, Permy's brother and president of the H.I.F. ( Hotaru Imai Fanclub), flirted at her trying to catch her attention.

Hotaru didn't bother to heed his cheesy and corny speech. Instead, she took something out of her pocket. And before Shouda's brother could confess, Hotaru threw something at his mouth that made him shut up.

"That "Web Shutter" will surely shut you up for 45mins. You should be thankful that I didn't throw the improved ones at you."

Instead of crying waterfalls, the poor guy seemed happy. He took a pen and paper out of his pocket and wrote something on it. It says- "Thank you for your gift of love, Hotaru-sama! I'm really happy to have it on my mouth."

Hotaru pulled out her gun and before she could fire it to the guy in front of her, she saw Mikan stood up with a vindictive aura. Shouda's brother was about to hug Hotaru when Mikan pulled his back collar backwards.

Thud!

"HM-MPH!"

"What? Web got your mouth? Tch! Scram seaweed head!"

"HM-MM-MP, HMPHHMHPMHPHMPH!", Shouda's brother muffled something but Mikan didn't understand a thing. Hotaru was so annoyed already that she fired her Idiot Gun to send him to where his real destination should be.

Mikan grumpily took her seat beside Nonoko then pouted. Today was supposed to be a good day. Talk about the song entitled as "Good Girls Go Bad".

"I see you made a new enemy and a new friend, huh Mikan?"

"Yup!"

"Oh, sorry I forgot to introduce them to you, Nonoko. This girl is Hotaru Imai, my best friend. This guy is one of the basketball team, Yuu Tobita but most of us call him "Iinchou". Both of them are our class representatives.

"Hello! I'm—

"We already know your name, Ogosawara-san" Hotaru said straightly.

"Right… you can call me Nonoko, Imai-san, Tobita-san"

"Then you can call us by our first name then" Yuu suggested.

"Sure!"

After the short introduction, they ate their lunch while chatting then proceeded to their respective classrooms, wherever it is…

O~O

_Mikan's POV…_

It was already 30 minutes past dismissal time and I'm so excited for today's practice. I already imagined of having a full grand entrance when I go inside. Maybe it was because of the announcement that I wanted to brag out, but I don't care. I'm almost at the court and I could feel the passion now. As I opened the door, I shouted at the top of my lungs with my hands up high and eyes closed, "GOOD AFTERNOON EVERYONE~!"

-Silence-

I opened my right eye first then the other. I looked around. There was no one inside. I pouted. _The humiliation! No one's around! Ugh! The de—_ting!

"W-who's there? G-guys?" I shivered. I looked around once more while my mind started having flashbacks about the spine-chilling stories that Koko keeps on sharing with us!

"_They say if you are alone in a so-called place, this dead woman will come crawling on the floor to kill you…"_

"_I heard from a certain someone that before the basketball court was built here in Alice Kyoto, it used to be a house full of dead person."_

"_Didn't you hear? They say that Sadako from "The Ring" was real! And if you won't believe it, she will haunt you until your last breath here on earth."_

"_If you won't believe it, she will haunt you…"_

"_This dead woman will come crawling on the floor…"_

"_It used to be a house full of dead person."_

"N-no w-way! They couldn't be true! They—"

-creak-

I didn't turn my head towards the door. I'm too frightened to move it. Even my feet were glued on the floor. I had no choice but to wait for the crawling dead woman, Sadako, and the other scary ghosts that would show up on me. I'm so happy *stomp* to make my life go *stomp* this far, but *stomp* I should bid my farewell *stomp* already. Goodbye *stomp* to all of my friends, *stomp* my family, *stomp* my loved ones, *stomp* and especially…*stomp* Natsume.

YO— IIIYYYAAAAA~!—CHIBI~!

"Damn you, Koko! Don't you ever scare me like that!" I hissed and glared at him at the same time.

"Woah! Woah! Chill, Mikan! I didn't even mean to scare you." he replied.

"Yeah! And besides, who would've thought that a boyish girl like you would be afraid of ghosts?" Mochu said.

"Shut up, you two! And if ever the others will know about this, the two of you will be dead meat."

"Roger that!" they both chorused.

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late I was on cleani—Hey! Where are the others?" Yuu asked suddenly.

"PRESENT!" Kaname suddenly shouted from behind while raising his hands up. Beside him was Kaoru and Mihara-sensei. Now, the team is complete!

"Hey, where's Youichi?" I asked them.

_End of POV_

"He said he won't be able to start practicing for a while." Mihara-sensei told me. "Ok, gather around!" he announced while clapping his hands to get the others' attention. The team then gathered around him.

"Anyway, about the game between Gakuen Alice… there's a big possibility that we'll lose. "

Murmurs were heard after coach said that. Mihara-sensei rarely says that we'll lose to our opponents every time the games are nearly approaching.

_Gakuen Alice Basketball Team_

"Team, gather around!" Shiki Masachika, the team's coach shouted from afar.

The team stopped their practice match and gathered around. They stood in a crescent shape formation with their coach at the center.

"I'm sure enough that you were told about a friendly match between the school's sister school."

"You mean the Alice Kyoto?" Hiro, a sophomore questioned him and he nodded.

"They may be losers from what I've heard, but they're no quitters. I know they're a good team. Since…"

= Mixed statements of _Mihara_ and Masachika =

"I know their trainer." Masachika-sensei told the team.

_"__We were once rivals…"_

"…when we're in highschool."

_"__That old geezer is very tricky…"_

"…so we must not underestimate them."

"_And since they have the best team in Japan, we just have to try our best not to make the game worthless. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to have a friendly match with them, so…"_

"…expect me to train you like hell." They both announced.

… O.O …

_I can tell that you don't know me anymore_

_It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget_

_And being on this road is anything but sure_

_Maybe we'll forget—_

"Mm…speak."

"_Hey Natsume! Oh, sorry for disturbing… but, I've got good news from you!"_ An excited voice of a young man was heard on the other line. It was Ruka.

"Spill."

"_You said before that you're from Kyoto, right?"_

"Yeah…"

"_Well, the GA's sister school, Alice Kyoto, will be having a friendly match at our school's basketball team!" _

"So?"

"_Aren't you happy? You'll be able to meet your childhood friend!"_

"Ruka, my childhood bestfriend is a girl not a guy."

"_Oh… but did I mention that the AK's freshmen and seniors will be staying here for a week?"_

"Yeah, you mentioned it just now. Besides, she doesn't even know what my school is."

"_And you two consider yourselves childhood buddies?"_

"Well, that's the uniqueness of our relationship."

"_Whatever. Hey, gotta go. I'm sleepy already… good luck on your last shoot tomorrow!"_

"Yeah, whatever."

—beep—

"Alice Kyoto, huh? Tch, this will be interesting…"

O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O~O

_Mikan's POV…_

"Ahh~! So tired!" I whined as I stretched my arms up. I took a glance at the clock and was surprised that it's already 12:05 and I'm still writing a letter for Natsume. Wow, time really moves so fast!

I wrote everything about what happened today, the news about the friendly match between the school's sister school and about the new student. I even wrote in the letter about what happened to the last missive I received from him. I sighed as I look at the papers piled all around my desk.

"I hope he wouldn't have a hard time reading these…reports I've written." I yawned. It's really late and I'm very sleepy now. All I need was a little ending for the letter and I'm done."

_Natsume! I think I have written too much now. So I'll bid my goodbyes for now…^.^_

_Hey Nat! Since I'll be going there in Tokyo, you should tour me in your school ok?_

_Waaahhh! I'm so excited to see you! By the way, I never asked the name of your school before, right? Well, tell me, ok? And add your phone number too…tee-hee!_

_And lastly Natsume, before we see each other again, wear the earring I gave you and bring my special stone too! I really missed it a lot! I really have to stop now. I still have to sleep, you know. Nyt, Natsu-chi! _

_See you soon~_

_Your bestest friend in the whole wide world,_

_Mikan Sakura _

I think this ending line is fine for me, I guess. "Ahhh-ahhh~! Time to sleep, time to *yawn* sleep…"

I then headed forward to my bed and lay down. I took one glance at our picture back in kindergarten and placed it back from the small shelf before turning the lamps off. After that, I dozed off with a little Natsume sticking inside my mind.

End of POV

End of Chapter 3

_-==== =0.O=


	4. The Importance of Family

It's Our Teenage Life

_Guys! Yes, chapter 4 is finally up. Haha! I hope you never gave up on my story. It's been hard for me lately, but I'll try my very best to really finish this. Hope you'll like it! ;D_

_READ AND REVIEW~_

"_Telling a teenager the facts of life is like giving a fish a bath." ~Arnold H. Glasow_

Chapter 4: The Importance of Family

_One month before the trip at Alice Kyoto's Basketball court…_

"Hey Koko, I noticed that Youichi's been missing a lot of practice lately. He hasn't attended ever since he started. Do you know what happened to him?" Mikan asked with concern.

"I don't know, Mikan. You should ask Mihara-sensei, maybe he knows about Youichi's absence." Koko suggested and Mikan obeyed and asked Mihara-sensei after the practice. Unfortunately, Mihara-sensei too, doesn't know what happened to Youichi. And so, Mikan went home worried about her wish-to-be-brother.

_At Sakura Residence…_

Mikan's POV

I arrived home very tired as usual. But this time, my tiredness added due to Youichi's absence. Youichi was never the type of kid who won't attend practice for no reason at all. He loves basketball! So why didn't he report to the court for a week already? Did s—

"Mikan." It was my mom's voice. She sounded serious, so I gazed at her lazily.

"We need to talk. It's about Youichi." That caught my attention. My mom noticed this and continued, "Youichi's mother died a week ago."

Hearing those words, my heart stopped. Youichi's too young to lose a mother. I felt my eyes started to water when I heard about the bad news.

" Youichi's only 13, how could that happen?"

"She died of heart attack."

"Huh?... Where is he now? Is he okay? This is too hard for him. Who's gonna look after him? Is—"

"Mikan! Relax. I can't deny Youichi is still in shock and devastated but he will be fine."

"Fine? But mom, his mother died! Who's gonna take care of him? It's so sad to be an orphan." I was crying. I felt saddened about the thought Youchi lost his mom. If I was in his place, I wouldn't know what to do. My thoughts were cut off when mom said something.

"That's why we're here. Mikan, we're going to adopt Youichi." My eyes went big. I was speechless that I just hugged my mother directly while crying and thanked her.

"Really?" I asked, wanted to make sure what I heard was right. Mom nodded and hugged me even more.

"We'll give him lots of love that he needed to overcome this situation. So, be a better sister to her, okay? Let's show him that family is more than a blood relation. It's having someone loving you and being always there for you." Mom advised.

"Thank you, mom. Thank you. I'll surely will! You don't know how much this means to me and to Youichi." I stared at mom and asked her again, "Mom, may I ask why you have thought of adopting Youichi?"

"Mikan, you do know that Youichi's father died a long time ago right? And Youichi's mother was my senior in middle school. Because she was an only child, she took care of me like I was her sister just like how you look after to Youichi. And now that she's gone, I am more than willing to return the favor by taking care of her only son."

I was touched when I heard those words from my mom. I never knew they even had a close relationship in the past. To think that she and Mrs. Hijiri were smiling when I told them that I want Youichi as my younger brother when I was young.

_Flashback_

"_Mom, do you think Natsume would be fine in Tokyo? I missed my bestest friend you know."_

"_And I'm sure that Natsume misses his bestest friend too. In fact, I bet Natsume would be taller than you once both of you see each other again." My mom chuckled while I pouted._

"_That won't happen! I'll make sure that I will grow 10x his height that I could still call him "Natsu-chii"!" I said and my mom and I both laugh._

_It was springtime and I was 8 years old back then. I was with my mom walking around the park when she suddenly called a woman from the playground. She was sitting on a bench and seems watching her child playing on the playground. She was very pretty yet seemed a bit lonely. When she heard my mom calling her, she turned towards our direction and waved her hand with a smile. We went to her since mom seems to know her. Mom told me to play with the little kid on the playground, so I did. I went towards the little kid who was playing with the sand and was shocked to see that he looks like Natsume!_

"_Hello there! I'm Mikan. What's your name?" I asked cheerfully but he just ignored me. I pouted and pinched his cheeks._

"_You know, you look like my best friend. He has this same look that you're giving me the first time we met." I told him with a smile._

"_Let go, ugly." He said with a blank face. I let go my hand and he then continued to what he is doing. He really resembles Natsume and he's really adorable. I studied him and he seems to notice my non-stop stare, so he stopped and gazed at me with a grumpy face. I chuckled and asked,_

"_Do you have siblings?" That caught his attention and he just shook his head._

"_Do you want to have one?" He looked at me then lowered his head nodded slightly._

"_Do you want me to be your sister?" I asked him with a smile and he just stared at me. There was silence at first but he then asked with twinkling eyes, "Can I?"_

_I smiled widely and said, "Of course. But first, you have to tell me your name."_

"_Youichi."_

"_Very well Yo-chan, you can call me Mikan-nee. Come, I'll let you meet mom." I took his hand and dragged him to where mom and her friend were. I called mom and introduced Youichi to her._

"_Mom, this is Youichi. Can he be my younger brother?" I asked my mom. Both women laughed at my question and my mom replied, "Fine with me dear, but you have to ask permission to her mother."_

_I saw her glanced at the woman beside her and asked her._

"_Are you Yo-chan's mother?"_

"_Why yes, darling." She replied._

"_Can Yo-chan be my younger brother?"_

"_Why, of course. But you have to make sure that you would take good care of him."_

"_I will!" I turned to Youichi and said, "See. I'm now your sister!" I hugged him tight and that was the first time I saw him smile._

_End of Flashback_

"Do dad and Tsubasa know about this?" I asked mom and she just nodded.

"When's Yo-chan gonna be here?"

"He's here. He's staying in the guest room near Tsubasa's. He—"

"I'll go check on—"

"Mikan. Let him rest. It's been tiring for him." I sighed in defeat to mom and left it that way. I went to my room to change my clothes but I still went to Youichi's room to check on him. He was asleep. I went to him and patted his head.

"Don't worry Yo-chan, Mikan-nee will be here for you. You're part of our family now. And as you're new sister, I will make sure to take good care of you just as I have promised your mother." With that, I left his room.

End of POV

The next morning…

"Good morning class~!" Narumi gleefully greeted but none replied. All students were too occupied to what they were doing to notice their teacher. Narumi pouted and greeted again, but this time a bit louder.

"GOOD MORNING CLASS!" he shouted. Now all of the students caught his attention.

"Today I'll be giving out your wavers for your trip to Alice Academy. It includes the amount of the trip, information about the school trip and the requirements which needed to bring for the trip. Make sure you'll let your parents sign this waver in order for you to go to Tokyo. This would serve as your ticket to Tokyo. No parent's signature, no field trip. Plus, whoever is staying here in school will have a special class with Fukutan-sensei." Students were booing once they heard the name that they would prefer Narumi-sensei rather than him.

"Ugh, I'd rather go to detention rather than stick to these kind of teachers you know." A student mentioned.

"If the teacher looks like Natsume Igarashi, I would definitely stay." Another student mentioned and the conversation goes on.

_During basketball practice… _

School practices by both schools had been hellish for the players each passing day. Both wanted to win badly and wanted to bring reputation to the school for themselves. Their school may be related to each other but rivalry could still form even if it's related or not. Ever since Mihara-sensei and Masachika-sensei were informed about the friendly match between both schools, they never treated it like it was a friendly match at all. It may not be them playing but the thought that both their players will be playing against each other seems to bring back the old times.

"Youichi, run for the ball. Don't let them get to you. This may be just a practice match but you have to treat it like its real, so move it!" Mihara-sensei demanded. Youichi started his first basketball practice today but despite his reasons to his absences, Mihara-sensei never treated him differently like the other players. For him, you have to make up for the absences you missed in practice and just suffer the consequences.

Mikan was happy seeing Youichi being his normal self again that she seems to forget to reply to Natsume's letters due to the piles of homework and advanced lessons given by the teachers in order to make-up for the lessons as they go to their trip.

_2 weeks before the trip at Gakuen Alice's basketball gym…_

"Natsume! What was that? Run for the ball, don't be a sissy and play it like you usually do!" Masachika-sensei demanded. He was furious about Natsume's performance. It wasn't like him. And this wasn't how the usual Alice Academy's ace would perform!

Natsume's POV

_Dammit! What's wrong with me? I mustn't get too worked up because of Mikan's letter! She's just busy that's why she wasn't able to reply. But I already sent her 2 letters! Darn it, it's been weeks and—_

"Hey bro, you okay? You seem a bit off. The game's gonna be in two weeks so you have to pull yourself togetha, you know what I mean?" Kitsuneme said smirking at me. Ugh, seeing his face like that makes me want to punch him. HARD.

"Whatever." I replied with a glare. Then, Ruka went to me.

"You okay man?" he asked and I nodded lazily in return. _I have to focus. Mikan will be fine. She's an idiot who could kick a thousand guys' ass, I thought._

"Natsume, are you still on the game? I heard the opposing team's ace seems to level your ability." I heard the coach mocked. I glared at him and positioned myself on the court. I smirked at him, "Tch, we'll see."

I saw coach grin and said, "Welcome back to the team, Igarashi."

End of POV

_End of Chapter Four_

...REVIEW.

_Not a good chapter I can say… but I promise you, the next one would be better! THEY'LL MEET SOON! XD Next chapter will be in two weeks, so be patient and wait for it! ;D I would also like to thank the following readers since chapter 1:_

_teddybearcookies X3__, __Little Miss Giggle__, __chainedheart999__, haruhi-chan, __happy08__, MiKaNaTsUmE, __StarGazer227__, __Esa MaRie__, __pillu__, __Liquidgold__, __Kyra Marie__, __Marese__, __moonacre99__, __Xxdarkness-angelxX__, __jazziscool__, __Tora fan__, __akadabra-kaching__, __Vanilla Mousse__, aNiMeLoVeR08, __anim3gurl__, __dragonflyer30__, __Nymphorii__, __Sakura Breeze__, __abbyciel__, __XxMidnightPrincessxX__, __Winter's Melody__, __Da-Special-Song__, __, __Lanel__, __papaya-san_

...REVIEW.


	5. Get Ready to Step In!

It's Our Teenage Life

~OOOO~

_HEY I'm back! I know Chapter 4 was pretty boring but as teenagers we also need to give importance to our family. It may be short, but I hope you got the meaning behind it. Anyway, here's to chapter 5! __**NOTICE: I FORGOT TO MENTION THAT THERE'S A BIT SLAM DUNK PARTS IN THIS STORY! ;D**_

"_Kind words can be short and easy to speak, but their echoes are truly endless." ~Mother Teresa_

Chapter 5: Get ready to step in!

Mikan's POV

It's been weeks already since I have received Natsume's letters. And it's the first time that I never replied to any of them. It's been tiring for me lately; I've been stressing out on what's to happen on 2 weeks' match. And school projects seem to pile up each passing day. I wonder if he gets mad at me for not replying or reading his letters. I think that I should just read and reply his letters once I finish all my projects.

"I bet Natsume's waiting for my reply…" I thought aloud. I shook my head, I need to focus. _I mustn't think about his letters right now, else I'll be tempted to_… I sneaked a peek at the letters at the edge of my study table. _Ugh! The temptation!_ I took my books and started to do my projects.

"Natsume's pretty impatient, so I must finish all these projects today and I'll be able to give him a reply."

End of POV

Unfortunately, Mikan fell asleep while she was just at the quarter part of her projects.

OOOOOOOO

_1 week before the trip at Alice Kyoto…_

BAM!

"HOTARU! I FINALLY FINISHED ALL OF MY PROJECTS!" Mikan exclaimed, too proud of the success she had achieved that she suddenly hugged Hotaru as she saw her. Unfortunately, Hotaru replied her hug with a smack to her head.

"Wow Mikan, that's great!" Nonoko praised which earned her a thank you from Mikan. But for Hotaru…

"I don't care." Hotaru replied bluntly.

"Hmph! You're too mean Hotaru! I just wanted to let you know about my achievement, you know."

"Congratulations then idiot."

"Besides, I'll now be able to write back Natsume's letters! Wah~ I'm so excited!" Mikan squealed. She then keeps on blabbering about how Natsume's doing and blah-blah-blah. Now, Hotaru's irritated. One more Natsume word from Mikan's mouth and Hotaru placed the Web Shutter on her mouth.

Mikan complained about what Hotaru did through body language. She was so pissed off that she accidentally stepped on something which caused most of the girls in class scream in horror.

"O MY GOSH! YOU STEPPED ON MY FUTURE BOYFRIEND'S FACE! HOW DARE YOU SAKURA?" Sumire shouted, teary-eyed of what had happened to the picture of Natsume Igarashi. Since Mikan was still unable to speak, she just took out a piece of paper and wrote her reply to Sumire. It says, "Yeah right. Like he would die once I stepped on his picture. And please~ BOYFRIEND? He doesn't even know you."

Sumire was shocked at her reply that she angrily retorted, "How dare you! Look Sakura, if you're just criticizing Natsume-sama because you're jealous not to show your true feelings like us, then you're a coward." She took the fallen picture and left her dumbfounded. Most of the girls cheered at Sumire's response that they just stared at Mikan like a weakling.

Mikan was irritated at what Sumire said. SHE is seriously NOT jealous on how they act on a stupid picture of Natsume Igarashi. And not showing her true feelings? Well, she is now. She glared at the girls giving them the same "DIE" look like what she did to Hotaru and wrote something on the paper. Hotaru didn't mind her so she just placed the note on her table for her to read. It says, "This is all your fault. If you didn't place this "Web Shutter" of yours in my mouth, none of this would have happened!"

"Don't blame me for your mistakes idiot. If I hadn't placed that in your mouth, you would never stop blabbering about that Natsume friend of yours. It's annoying." Hotaru said, without even looking at Mikan and continuing on her undertaking. Mikan blinked and grinned. She wrote on her paper again and let Hotaru read her message saying, "Uwah~ Hotaru, are you jealous? You should've said so!". With that reply, Mikan attempted to hug Hotaru once more but was welcomed by a smack on her face.

"I wasn't jealous stupid. I was miffed because of your non-stop back-to-back stories about him. And don't even think placing another piece of paper in my desk, or else I'll definitely place a "Hand Shutter" on both of your hands." Hotaru replied irritated. Having no choice, Mikan just went to her desk sulkily and tried to write a letter to Natsume while waiting for the teacher. Not long after, Narumi went inside and class started.

OOOOOOOO

For the whole month, Mikan keeps on coming back on the court to handle the basketball team. As a manager of the team, she has to encourage and enlighten the team's spirit in order for them not to get nervous about the friendly match and to focus on their goal: defeat the Alice Academy.

"Team, gather around!" Mihara-sensei demanded. All the players formed a crescent shape and had their attention to him.

"You do know that next week would be the big day, that's why I'll be giving you a 3-day rest before you leave Kyoto." He announced and all of the members roared in delight.

"But!" hearing that word turned their delight into dismay.

"You have to practice on your own but you also have to make sure not to work yourself out. On the last day of our training, proceed to the mini-theater because I will show you the game of Alice Academy in the past. Make sure that once you watch it, you're confidence in playing them won't loosen up. That's all, you are dismissed." As Mihara-sensei left, some of the team stayed on their seats, thinking what is the game between Alice Academy and a certain school looks like.

"Do you really think that video would lessen our confidence once we played them?" Mochu asked.

"Naahh~ even if we lose, we'll just make it hard for them to achieve the victory." Koko replied with a grin.

"Koko's right. Let's be optimistic and find out tomorrow." Kaname suggested. The others agreed and left the gym.

Mikan was listening all the time about what Mihara-sensei was talking. And it wasn't good news at all. It may bring the team's spirit down but it might also strengthen them towards defeating Alice Academy. The coach has been taking all risks at all cost. It's just a friendly match, why take it seriously?

OOOOOOOO

Finally, the time has come to watch the video tape Mihara-sensei was talking about. All basketball members were gathered at the school's mini-theatre waiting for the show to start. It may have not started yet but you could feel the atmosphere filling with tension. At last, Mihara-sensei arrived with the tape on one hand. He didn't say a word but headed directly to the DVD player. The whole team anticipated the awaited match; even Mikan had her eyes stuck to the screen. As the video played, no one took their eyes off the screen. The game was astonishing. It's like watching the Nationals'. They were playing against last year's Kyoto's district representative, Wako Academy. It was pretty obvious who would win. Wako Academy couldn't even stand a chance and to think that Wako Academy was already a difficult victory for them during district tournaments. Playing Alice Academy in that kind of level won't be possible for them to win or so they think.

The game finally ended but no one budged nor tried to move. It was a difficult memory to erase that all of them could feel their nerves running down their spines. Mikan felt the tension rising that she immediately stood up and went in front.

"Guys, cheer up! It's not the end of the world. It's just a friendly match. Don't take it seriously. If we work together and be optimistic, then we'll be able to win over them." Mikan said but no one seems to listen. They were too caught up by the video a while ago. Even Youichi wasn't listening. Mikan got pissed off at their reaction that she slammed her record book on the floor. That got the attention of the team.

"Are you even listening? I'm trying to help you here!" Mikan shouted angrily. She was definitely fuming because the team's acting like a weakling.

"Sorry Mikan, I mean, it's really disheartening to know that we'll be playing a team this good." Yuu said.

"Yuu, I thought you're smart. Wouldn't this match be a great opportunity for all of you? This is like a practice match. Not all the time you'll just be playing with a useless team. You should be open towards new opponents in order for this team be able to encounter and get used in playing such strong challengers! I may be not a player, but I believe you guys could do it. Win or lose, you just have to play it with all you've got."

"Mikan's right. In order for you to get more victories, you sometimes have to challenge strong opponents." Mihara-sensei butted in. "In next week's game, there's a probability that you would have a 5% of winning and 95% of losing the match. But you don't have to expect to win; you'll just tire yourself out. Just let them taste victory the hard way and they will remember you. By this, not only Alice Academy will treat you as a rival, but also the whole district. So are we in this together?" Mihara-sensei shouted and placed his right hand in front. The whole team got pumped up because of Mikan and Mihara-sensei's words that all of them stood on their seats and also placed their hands on top of Mihara-sensei's. And all together they shouted, "YEAH! ALICE KYOTO~ FIGHT!"

OOOOOOOO

_Mikan's POV_

Only a few days left and we'll be leaving to Tokyo. It's a good thing that the guys finally got back to their own selves. I was in my room making a reply on Natsume's letters but can't seem to think what to write back. He told me in his letters that I should call him once I get there. That jerk still didn't write his school's name. What a bummer. He said he wanted to surprise me. I looked at his letters again then at our kindergarten picture. I looked at his picture and said,

"I wonder what you'll look like when I see you. Would you look the same? Or would mom's predictions that you'd be much taller than me be true? Maybe, but I am still one of the tallest girls in class you know." I was pointing at him like I was talking to him just like when we were kids. I wonder if his personality changed. I hope it didn't. His letters seems the same like when we were kids. Besides, even if he changed, I would still prefer the original.

I was too preoccupied thinking about our past and how our meeting would turn out that I suddenly noticed a sticky note placed in my desk. It states, "Pack things for the trip. Bring **food**."

"Oh crap, I forgot to pack my things!" I turned towards my letter to Natsume and started to focus on my writing. I told him how sorry I was that I wasn't able to reply immediately, that I was busy for the upcoming game, school projects and stuffs. I also told him how mean he is for not giving me the name of his school. I even told him not to bother about replying my message to him since I might be at Tokyo and that we'll be seeing each other soon. I had a hard time what to write my ending message to him that I just wrote,

"_Natsu-chibi, when we finally see each other, you have to promise me to take me to your new house ok? I don't how to end this but yeah, WE'RE FINALLY SEEING EACH OTHER! I really miss my best friend you know. I have to go. I haven't packed my things yet so see you soon~! :)_

_Your bestest friend in the whole wide world,_

_Mikan_

Because of my hastiness of finishing the letter, I just left it that way and went to pack my clothes. I wasn't really choosy about my clothes. I just took everything that I can see in my cabinet. Seeing my clothes weren't enough, I sneaked in to Tsubasa-nii's room. Fortunately, he was at the shower room when I got in. I snatched some clothes in his cabinet seeing that his travel bag was already full and hurriedly went inside my room like an expert thief. I placed Tsubasa-nii's clothes on my bag and felt contented on the clothes I placed. The only thing that's left is food.

"Guess I'll just go to the market tomorrow." I said to myself and readied myself to sleep. Besides, tomorrow would be our last class day.

_End of POV_

OOOOOOOO

Finally, the last day of school has finally come to an end. Students who'll be going for the trip are getting ready for tomorrow's trip like buying additional make-ups, drinks and for Mikan… food. Since Mikan was in a hurry to go home, she quickly bought what she needed and even sent her mail for Natsume. Mikan wanted to go home quickly because she doesn't know why, but she just had a bad feeling, that's all.

Upon arriving home, Mikan suddenly felt tired. She even ignored her brothers' greeting to her. She just placed her foods and other stuffs in her bag and then jumped to her bed. Not long after, she dozed off.

Unknowingly for her, Tsubasa sneaked in to her room. At first he was worried since she didn't return his greeting with a punch or a simple "Yo!" when she arrived, even Youichi felt it a bit weird. But seeing her sleeping wearily, he smiled and suddenly noticed Mikan's bag beside her. He went to it and tried to sneak a peek on what clothes she brought for the trip. Discovering that Mikan's clothes were mostly his, an idea popped in his mind. Tsubasa grimmed. His idea won't definitely be liked by Mikan.

"Sorry kid. But sometimes a change in the outfit could help you change this hoydenish style of yours." Tsubasa said to the sleeping Mikan. He then went to rummage at Mikan's cabinet, looking for girl's clothes. He found some and placed it on her bag in exchange for his clothes. The clothes he saw were gifts from their parents, relatives, and Mikan's friends. There were really lots of them but Mikan usually don't use them. But this time, she will not have a choice but to wear them.

"What are you doing?"

Tsubasa looked at the direction of the voice and sighed in relief to know that it was only Youichi. Youichi also wanted to check on Mikan but ended up seeing Tsubasa up to something.

"You scared me kid. Wanna help? I'm changing Mikan's clothes to real ones." Youichi smirked.

"Sure. It would be thrilling to see her wearing a skirt."

"She's your sister, just to remind you."

"I know. I'm not a pervert like you, you know. It's just that this would be the first time I'd finally see her wearing normal clothes again. I mean, the last time I see her wearing a dress was when I was 8. And the next thing I knew, she already dresses up like a gangster."

"Tch, tell me bout' it and I'm not a pervert, brat."

"Whatever. Anyway, Imai told me to give you this. I was about to give this to you a while ago, but Mikan suddenly popped out. She told me not to let myself and Mikan see what's inside." Youichi gave the bag to Tsubasa and saw a note inside. Tsubasa read the note and grinned widely.

"Hotaru, you're a genius."

OOOOOOOO

KKKKKRRRRRRIIIIINNNNGGGGG!

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! I'll be late! TSUBASA! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP?" Mikan shouted and dressed up but there was no response coming from Tsubasa.

"TSUBA—"

"Mikan. Tsubasa and Youichi has left already. Their friends picked them up." Mrs. Sakura said.

"What? Crap!" Mikan took the slice of bread and ate it quickly.

"Here's your allowance plus your pocket money. Be sure to budget it wisely ok?"

"Thanks mom." Mikan took the money from her mom's hands and kissed her goodbye. She then took her bag and sped off to the school gates.

Mikan arrived on time. Since they will be travelling by bus, it might take 9 hours for them to reach the academy. As the bus started, everyone roared due to excitement and started talking and singing. Some slept in the middle of the ride, while some started gossiping especially about Natsume Igarashi.

OOOOOOOO

"CUT! Great job, let's have a 2 minute break!"

"Hey dude. Guess you'll be seeing your childhood friend later huh?" Ruka said. They were at the studio for the new commercial of Natsume.

"Guess so." Natsume replied bluntly but deep inside he was already filled with excitement.

"Come on, show some excitement will ya? Don't you feel pumped up or nervous?"

"Hn." Natsume was getting impatient. _When is this commercial gonna end? And what time is that idiot arriving in school?_ _She hasn't even replied to a single letter I gave her! _Natsume didn't notice that his impatience caused his foot to impatiently tap up and down which was noticed by Ruka.

"Guess you are. I could really see that you're getting impatient already." Ruka smirked.

"Shut up. I just wanna get this finished."

"If you say so."

"OKAY, TIME'S UP! NATSUME." the director called.

"That's your call man. Finish it, we still got training left."

"Hn."

OOOOOOOO

As the bus runs longer, the louder of the girls' voices. They were talking about Natsume Igarashi and Mikan hated it. Hours had passed already and she can't sleep due to the noises of the girls are making. Unlike Hotaru, her sleep was heavenly since she has this earmuff that's soundproof and a head massage. And so, Mikan just decided to secretly listen at the girls' conversation about Igarashi.

"OH MY GOSH, I researched about Natsume Igarashi's school yesterday and guess what?" a certain girl said.

"What?"

"He's really studying at Alice Academy and will be playing for the school's basketball team!"

"KYAAAAA~ OMG, is that true?"

"I can't wait!"

"I should've brought more clothes if I knew!"

"Maybe I should cook him some lunch? He might like it! Kyaaa~"

"Tch, GIRLS." Mikan hissed. But when the girl mentioned about lunch, she remembered that she had food in her bag! Mikan stood up in her chair to get the bag in the locker. Narumi-sensei then started announcing that they have finally arrived at Tokyo.

"Everyone, in a few minutes we will be arriving at Alice Academy. So wake up and feel the life in Tokyo!" Narumi-sensei announced with a wink. Mikan didn't bother and finally got her bag and sat down. Since Mikan was afraid that someone might steal her things, she locks it with a password lock. She can't seem to match some numbers because of the wriggling of the bus. And finally, the lock opened. When she opens her bag, she was shocked at what she saw. Her clothes and undergarments have changed! She fumed that she suddenly shouted the obvious culprit's name. **Tsubasa**.

"Everyone—TSUBAASSSAAAAAA—welcome to Alice Academy!"

OOOOOOOO

END OF CHAPTER FIVE

_I would like to thank: __**Sakura Breeze**__**, **__**anim3gurl**__**, papaya-san, **__**BubblySunshine190, **__**MikaNatsumeXLovers, **_**StarGazer227****, **_**and **_**SunnyHazzeL0325**_ for your reviews. It's a little delayed but I do hope that this would make your day better. _

_Special thanks to my best friend, __**StarGazer227**__, for being an awesome beta reader! Thank you for your time Sar~ Me love you! ^3^_

_P.S. You might recognize that on the before and later chapters there will be some Slam Dunk parts especially during the match. So yeah, hope you liked it!_

_Reviews are always appreciated!_


	6. Welcome To Alice Academy!

**It's Our Teenage Life**

"_Be kind, for everyone you meet is fighting a hard battle." –Unknown_

**OOOOOO**

Chapter 6: Welcome to Alice Academy!

Mikan's POV

That stupid Tsubasa is gonna get it. He overdid it this time. To think that he changed my clothes to these slutty garbage without my permission. He even changed my undergarments! Geez, where the hell did he even get this? He'll definitely pay for this. Thanks to him, I was rewarded by Hotaru a smack on the head!

_Flashback_

"_Everyone—TSUBAASSSAAAAAA—welcome to Alice Academy!"_

_Everyone stared at me with a questioned look. My scream of irritation was louder than Narumi-sensei's high pitch welcoming greeting that even Hotaru suddenly woke up. But I didn't care and just replied their stares with a glare and they turned their attention back to Narumi and Narumi-sensei, too, continued talking. I then noticed Hotaru glowering her eyes at me that I stared at her with a "what" look. She glared at me harder but I just ignored her thinking on how to get a revenge on my most idiotic brother in the world._

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"_Damn Hotaru! Why do you have to smack my head 3 times? Can't you reply you anger like a girl for once? That really hurts you know!" I rubbed my head due to the pain Hotaru did. I glared at her and then—_

_SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!_

"_What the hell? You already smack my head thrice and now slapping my cheek? What's wrong with you and where did you even get that?"_

"_One. I smack your head because of your irritating scream which ruined my heavenly sleep. And two. You said to reply my anger like a girl so I used this new invention my dad almost threw and when I tested it on you, it seems pretty usable." Hotaru replied with no emotions at all. _

"_The heck, where did you even hide that? It's not normal for girls like you to carry __**weapons**__ like that. Tch, if you keep on doing that, no man would definitely dare to court you." I laughed mockingly at my response. Mikan one, Hotaru zero._

"_Speak for yourself, idiot. As a __**girl**__, I don't use boy's clothes as my clothing because it's only for __**GUYS.**__" Ouch. That does it; she definitely hit the spot this time! I don't understand why it's a great sin for a girl to wear boys' clothes. If this is my style of clothing, so what! I then left Hotaru with an irritated face leaving the victory score to her._

_End of Flashback_

End of POV

"I have a stupid brother and a wicked best friend. What's next? A model boyfriend? Yeah right, like that would even happen." Mikan thought aloud. They were already outside the school's dormitory. Narumi-sensei was explaining to them about their dorms and separated the boys from girls. Each class has a different dormitory so our class' dorm is far separated from my brother's. It's located from an unknown location. Knowing that Narumi-sensei will take in charge for the girls while Makihara-sensei for the boys, all the guys roared in delight while the girls booed in response.

"Ladies, since the boys didn't want me to escort them to their rooms, I'll be taking in charge of you." Narumi-sensei said with a wink but all the girls didn't react at his **AWESOME** news.

"Oh please, just get on with it! I'm tired already!" a girl complained and the others nodded and complained also. Hearing their resentment, Narumi-sensei announced them their rooms and roommates.

"Okay, listen up! There would be 4 students per room. The girls will be staying on the top floor while the boys occupy the 2nd floor. Whoever your roommates are, you have no choice but to deal with it."

The girls booed at Narumi's announcement knowing that they won't be able to have the same rooms with their friends.

"First off, room 310: Nonoko Ogosawara, Hotaru Imai, Mikan Sakura, and… Sumire Shouda—"

"WHAT?" Sumire and Mikan exclaimed.

"How come I get to share room with those weirdos? I thought these are picked randomly, but why is it that those 'Weirdo Three Friends' get to become roommates? Can I not be with my own clique?" Sumire complained while Mikan glared at her for calling her friends weird.

"Catface's partially right. Can't you just separate us? Or better, switch her from the other girls." Mikan replied.

"Like I said Ms. Shouda and Ms. Sakura, you have to deal with it." Narumi-sensei said with a grin. He handed Hotaru their keys, and Sumire just stomped off.

"All right, before I proceed to the next batch I forgot to announce the rules while we're here. First, you are not allowed to stay nor go out after 9pm unless you have permission from me. Second, boys are not allowed to go to your rooms after 8pm. And lastly, you have to be on time **ALWAYS**. There'll be consequences if you're late and those punishments ain't gonna be _easy_. And before I forget, your schedule is posted at your rooms and your baggages were already sent there."

All the girls disapproved at Narumi's announcement. This was supposed to be a vacation week for them, but then again, they're here to cheer for the team not to relax. As Narumi continued announcing for the next batch of roommates, Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko, and Sumire decided to go to their room.

"Ugh~ this is soo annoying. Why would a hot chic like me be placed on the same room with a bunch of losers!" Sumire complained as they get closer to their room. Mikan was already pissed off because of her non-stop quetching until at their doorstep. Out of impatience and irritation, she took the keys from Hotaru's hands and tried to open the door.

"I mean, why should I stick to you—_Crick! Crick!—_losers? You don't even—OMYGOSH!" Sumire's eyes widen. "This room is wonderful; it's so my style! If only the theme color would be green and pink, it would be perfect!", her eyes dazzled. Even Mikan and Nonoko beamed when they saw the room. As for Hotaru, she only let out a satisfying look.

The room was huge. It didn't look like a room for student's dormitory but a designer's room. The theme color of the room was crimson red, black and white. The design was arrange in a unique way. By the time you open the door, a crimson red and white sofa with a black plasma TV in front will greet you. On the last corner of the room, the beds were attached to the sides just like in the movie "Hanazakari no Kimitachi e" where in you have to climb a few steps in order to get there. Below the bed, there placed drawers for each person with separated colors. On the different side of the room, a wide wooden study stable with large pillows as seats and a mini refrigerator are located. The bathroom is near the study area and it really looks luxurious. It was painted creamy white and gray and furnished with an Asian design. There's even a mini Jacuzzi and a shower room with glass doors.

Mikan and the rest were pretty amazed at the room especially when they saw a small veranda. Since the dormitory is filled with trees, it has the scenic view which would make a person appreciate nature.

"This school is amazing. If I were rich, I would definitely enroll here." Nonoko mentioned still gazing to each wonderful thing seen in the room.

"I agree. But I wonder where our things are, didn't Narumi-sensei told us that our bags should already be placed on our—"

_Knock, knock!_

"Mikan, open the door." Hotaru demanded. Mikan didn't argue and just went to the doorstep and opened it. It was Narumi.

"Hi girls! I need to talk to the 4 of you. I hope—"

"We love it! I mean, it's amazing~ And if you want to ask if I'd be fine being with them, don't bother. As long as this room is ours, there would be no complaints." Sumire interrupted with a smile.

"Actually, I came here since there's been a mistake. This room is for exclusive guests only. Yours are supposed to be at the next room. The school had mistakenly assigned you the wrong room." Narumi-sensei apologized but grinned at the mistake he made.

"That's not fair. I want this room!" Sumire complained. She already labeled what dresser, bed, and anything that would belong to her as they stay for the week and she definitely won't leave this room.

"I'm sorry girls. The normal rooms aren't that bad." Narumi-sensei said with a wink that all of them glared at the same time.

"Error was never in my dictionary and we want this room for ourselves ONLY. But if you insist, I'll use this Idiot Gun to you to kick you out. So what would it be, _Narumi-sensei_? Your life or this room? Pick your choice." Narumi-sensei sweatdropped at Hotaru's reaction. She was furious. This is only a once in a lifetime opportunity and she will definitely won't let it slip on her hands.

"V-very well then, I'll try my best to convince them. But as an exchange for this room, you will take in charge for checking the other girls' rooms during curfews."

"Fine."

"Great. I'll take my leave then, bye girls! Enjoy the room~ and remember, dinner would be at 6 at the dining hall of the dormitory.", Narumi said gleefully but deep inside, he was not happy at all. Hotaru opened the door for him.

"Wait Mr. Narumi. Kindly send our bags and schedule after you leave this room. Thank you and goodbye." Hotaru slammed the door before he could respond. The girls sweat dropped at Hotaru. She won't definitely stop unless she gets what she wants.

Narumi sighed heavily and faced his back at the door and left frustratedly and thought to himself, _I was supposed to have that room._

**OOOOOO**

"Run, run, run, you slowpokes! If you don't want to be humiliated in the game, you have to focus and RUN!" Masachika-sensei shouted. All the players were in the basketball court practicing for the upcoming match on the next three days. Masachika-sensei's been pushing them too hard that they get exhausted and tire themselves out lately.

"Damn, sensei's been pretty harsh lately." Rui whispered at his teammates.

"Wonder why." Ryuuku Kaga, the substitute point guard of the team, wondered.

"Maybe because he knew that his long-lived rival has arrived already. I heard Alice Kyoto's students have arrived a while ago." Kitsuneme mentioned.

"Rui, Kitsuneme, Ryuuku! What's the fuss over there?" The three froze. Trouble is definitely on its way.

"N-n-n-nothing Sir!" the three chorused. Masachika-sensei smirked.

"Everyone, thanks to this three, you will run suicides for another 1 hour and 30 minutes after a 10 minute break." All the members groaned and some glared at the three troublemakers. The trio sweat dropped and grinned apologetically.

"Great job, three muskeeters. Keep up the heroic work." Natsume sarcastically said. He was getting very impatient. He knew Mikan is already at their school and he needs to get home fast since he left his phone there. But thanks to these powerpuffboys, Masachika-sensei extended their training. _Damn, I really need to leave!, _Natsume thought. _Mikan won't wait forever!_

"Ruka, let me borrow your phone."

"Sure man." Ruka went to his bag and looked for his phone. Unfortunately, he couldn't find it.

"I think I left it in your car Nat." Ruka grinned apologetically. Natsume told him its fine, and he'll get it since he urgently needs it. He left the court immediately since there's still 10 minutes before the break ends.

**OOOOOO**

"Excuse me miss, do you have a telephone here?" Mikan asked. She was at the reception looking for a telephone to call Natsume.

"We do miss, but it's under repair right now. If you want, I'll draw you the directions to get into the other telephone booths here in school."

"Thank you." Mikan smiled thankfully. While waiting, she tidied her cap that covers her long hair, took her mp3 player, and placed both hands on her jacket. Not long after, the lady at the reception handed her the directions and explained it to her. Mikan then left after thanking the lady.

It's been 5 minutes since she left the dorm. She was walking at the school corridors, seemed a bit lost. Since it's almost late, only a few students were around, mostly were athletes and club members. Mikan was in the hallway when she finally saw a telephone booth from afar. Due to excitement, she hurriedly ran towards it when—

BAM!

"I-itai~", Mikan groaned and rubbed her shoulder and butt. She didn't recognize that there were 2 corners since her eyes were too focused at the telephone booth. She didn't look at the person in the eye and just quickly stood up and bowed while apologizing at the person she accidentally bumped with.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and—"

"Tch. Next time use your eyes to see where you're going." The guy responded sounded irritated.

_Did he just insulted me?_ Mikan thought to herself. She glared at the person she should be apologizing with and to her surprise, she froze. Her eyes widened. Her jaw dropped_. This guy is scary!_ she thought. Her gaze then recognized the nametag on the left side of the uniform which she mentally read.

_Hajime Yakumo._

"Tch, stupid girl." The guy murmured leaving Mikan dumbfounded. _I don't know how to react! I felt like a statue just staring at him. __His hair has this emo hairstyle and his face is filled mostly with bandage. He must be a gangster or not, a member of a supernatural club!_ _Damn, he was scary as hell! _Mikan thought and felt goose bumps all over. When the guy was finally out of sight, Mikan finally got back to her senses and went to the telephone booth and took out Natsume's letter with his number in it. She dialed his phone number and cell number but he's not answering it. She dialed it again, but still no success. She finally gave up at the 5th try of calling him then sighed.

"Guess I'll just have to call him tomorrow and just explore this huge school for a bit." Mikan said to herself but every time she recalls the face of the person a while ago, she shivers frighteningly.

_As for Natsume…_

"Darn! When did the parking lot became so far?" I murmured. I let out a sigh of relief when I finally saw my car I immediately clicked the button in my car key to unlock it automatically. Fortunately, I saw Ruka's phone when I first opened the front seat. I closed the door and punched some numbers and called Persona.

"_Hello?"_

"Persona. It's Natsume."

"_How odd, you rarely called. This should be important."_

"Hn. I need you to go to my apartment now and check my phone."

"_And why's that?"_

"It's urgent. Text me if there's a call or not. You have 3 minutes."

"_And if I—"_

-beep-beep-

"Tch. If you won't, I'll quit this useless showbiz. Simple as that." I answered knowing what he would say before I ended the call. I ran back to the gym. I only got 3 minutes left. That old man doesn't give any credits even for 1 second.

End of POV

**OOOOOO**

Inside the enormous campus, Mikan was still wondering on the hallways. She was absolutely lost until she heard the sound of basketball balls. She saw a large gym from afar and ran to it. The door was a bit open so she tried to sneak a peek. It was their opponent's basketball team. They were running non-stop that they seemed to feel a bit exhausted. Mikan wanted to see them closer, but they might suspect her as a spy so she just left the gym. She was at the hallway again when she suddenly remembered about dinner.

"Damn, it's almost 6 and I'm still lost! If I knew this would happen, I could've brought a map with me." Mikan said to herself. She then started running and running. But when she turned into a corner, a loud crash was heard.

Mikan's POV

_Not again~ huh? That's weird. I'm supposed to land on something hard, _I thought to myself. I opened my eyes and let out a shocked gasp. I am on top of Natsume Igarashi!

"Done staring?" he hissed, tossed me aside, stood up and started to walk away.

_Oof!_

"OW! Hey you dumbass, don't you even have any manners? I'm a girl you know!"

"You are? Tch. Not obvious." With that, he walked away. I fumed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" I shouted to let my anger out. I was really pissed off! The hell, he seriously worsens my day! That bastard's surely gonna get it. I cursed and cursed until I finally found the dormitory after 20 minutes. I went to the dining hall and looked for Hotaru. Fortunately, I found her seating with Nonoko, Yuu, and Koko. I sat with them without greeting and glared at no one. I wanted to express my anger so I called out Hotaru's name.

"Hotaru."

"Where have you been Mikan? Good thing, food's not yet served else nothing would be left for you." Koko joked.

"Shut up, Koko. I'm not in the mood. I called for Hotaru's name, not yours dumbo."

"Woah, woah. Chill girl! What's wrong?"

"I bumped into that buckhead Igarashi at the hallway. Literally. And he's seriously a total asshole! He tossed me aside when he bumped me and he even insulted me! Damn, I'll totally rip him apart next time I'll see him."

"You saw Natsume Igarashi? That's—"

"YOU WHAT?" Sumire suddenly popped out and interrupted Koko.

"Woah, and where did you come from? You were eavesdropping?" I asked since Sumire suddenly popped out in the middle of nowhere.

"Don't change the topic Sakura. How come you get to see my future boyfriend and not me?"

"Because you're not meant to be? And he doesn't even know you? Oh come on Permy, what's the big deal about that Igarasahi guy? He's a total jerk for crying out loud!" I was totally pissed off. But then again, our conversation about Natsume Igarashi got the attention of everyone, especially his fangirls.

"We're not meant to be because you two are meant for each other? Is that how it is? Oh, I get it, so that's what it is. Now I know why you wanted to be the manager of the basketball team and the reason why you're dressing like a guy. It's all because you wanted to impress Natsume-sama, isn't it?"

My jaw dropped. My eyebrows twitched. This witch is really getting on my nerves. That moron Igarashi definitely has nothing to do with my clothing and being the basketball team's manager. Just because I bumped into him doesn't mean I already like him. The heck of this girl's problem!

"What's wrong Sakura? Cat caught you tongue?"

"Let me get this straight cat face. Listen very carefully to what I say… I-HATE-NAT-SU-ME-I-GA-RA-SHI! Is that hard to understand?"

"Oh really?" a voice behind me replied.

Wait a minute. That annoying voice seems familiar. I turned my back and we all had the same shock expression.

Oh no, not _**him**_**.**

End of POV

**OOOOOO**

*** End of Chapter 6 ***

**OOOOOO**

_(playing __**Addicted To You**__ by Simple Plan) _

_Now it's over  
Can't forget what you said  
And I never  
Wanna read this again__  
__CLIFFHANGER~ CLIFFHANGER~ XD_

_I'm sorry if it took a while for this chapter to arrive… I had my exams so I have to prioritize my studies first. Anyway, I would really like to thank the people who gave me such positive reviews~ it really made me jump in delight you know. Haha! O well, despite its __**CLIFFHANGER **__ending __**AGAIN**__, I still hope you liked it! ;D_

_I would like to thank the following readers for your awesome reviews__**: **__**Sakura Breeze**__**, **__**mixanxnatsumexorange**__**, **__**MikaNatsumeXLovers**__**, ding, AnimeXManga8, **__**anim3gurl**__**,**_ _**XxShotaLoverxX, 29th of September**__**, xsunsetx, **__**StarGazer227, SunnyHazzeL0325**__**, **__and __**myanime100000000.**_

_**MikaNatsumeXLovers**__**:**__ you are welcome~ I really appreciate your nonstop reviews… hehe! ;D_

_**Ding:**__ Achi! You don't update your story na ah~ tsk2! NOT GOOD! I am still a bit busy despite its summer pro naka-update ko ya~ ;P still craving for your stories~ ._

_**AnimeXManga8: **__That question would be answered on the next chapter…:D_

_**29th of September: **__haha. I know~ don't worry, a two-year update won't happen again! ;D_

_**StarGazer227**__**: **__pasalubong ko ha? And I want food and a souvenir from Bohol, pate sar ah! :D thank you for the edit! You da best! ;D_

**_Reivews are highly appreciated~! ;D_**


	7. Before the Big Day

**It's Our Teenage Life**

_**A/N**__: This would be the last chapter __**for now**__… :D I'll update next summer or maybe in my free time this year. :D Don't worry; I'll definitely finish this story so I hope you would stay tuned up to the end. I tried to make it as many words as I could so that you won't feel bad about it. I also hope you would support my new stories in the future. Anyways, enjoy reading! ;D_

"_**A morning text doesn't only mean "good morning"; it also means "you're the first thing on my mind when I wake up." – Teenager Post #7281**_

Chapter 7: **Before the Big Day**

"Oh really?"

Wait a minute. That annoying voice seems familiar. I turned my back and we all had the same shock expression.

Oh no, not **him.**

**TSUBASA.**

"Kyaaaa~! Tsubasa-sama~!" Some of the girls roared and squealed in delight. Tsubasa waved and smiled at them in response and all of them fainted. But for Mikan, she was not happy seeing her brother at all.

"YOU! What are you doing here?!" Mikan furiously asked, pointing her finger to Tsubasa.

"Well, your CRUSH asked me to find you and take charge of telling your basketball classmates that there'll be a meeting tomorrow with the whole team." Tsubasa replied emphasizing the word 'crush' in a teasing tone. Mikan glared at his statement since he really has to make it obvious that she has a crush on Kaname.

"Fine!" Mikan then charged at him and smacked his head hard.

"Ow, Mikan! That hurts! What's your problem?" Tsubasa exclaimed and rubbed his head to ease the pain

"What's my problem?! How dare you change all my clothes without my permission!" she furiously said pointing her finger to Tsubasa. And before Tsubasa could reply, Sumire interrupted their conversation.

"OMG Sakura! Don't you have any manners? He's our senpai and captain of the—"

"Shut up Permy! He's my brother so I can do whatever I want to do with him, got it?" Everyone knows that Mikan and Tsubasa were related that's why Sumire and the other girls sometimes tries to associate well with Mikan when Tsubasa's around to make a good impression to him also.

"Hmph! You're lucky your brother is here. We're not yet finished talking about Natsume-sama, Sakura. What did you do to him? Did you hurt him?! I can't believe you've seen him first than me." Sumire inveighed against Mikan.

"Natsume? Isn't that the same name of your childhood best friend Mikan? The one you kept blabbering all the time?" Tsubasa asked which then caught the attention of Sumire, Hotaru, and Koko.

"Yeah. So? There's a lot of Natsumes' here in Japan. And he's a Hyuuga, not a dumbo Igarashi. And don't change the topic you idiot. Why did you change my clothes?!"

"Woah, chill Mik. It's not really a big deal you know. Besides, those were all my clothes not yours. I just took what's mine and made you use clothes that are really yours."

"You never used them, so I took them."

"Well, if I want to use them later on, I can't since it's already in your cabinet."

"Liar. You even changed my underwear! And I'm pretty sure those weren't mine."

"Ahh~ Hotaru made me change them." He grinned nonchalantly.

_Flashback_

"_What are you doing?"_

_Tsubasa looked at the direction of the voice and sighed in relief to know that it was only Youichi. Youichi also wanted to check on Mikan but ended up seeing Tsubasa up to something._

"_You scared me kid. Wanna help? I'm changing Mikan's clothes to real ones." _

_Youichi smirked._

"_Sure. It would be thrilling to see her wearing a skirt."_

"_She's your sister, just to remind you."_

"_I know. I'm not a pervert like you, you know. It's just that this would be the first time I'd finally see her wearing normal clothes again. I mean, the last time I see her wearing a dress was when I was 8. And the next thing I knew, she already dresses up like a gangster."_

"_Tch, tell me bout' it and I'm not a pervert, brat."_

"_Whatever. Anyway, Imai told me to give you this. I was about to give this to you a while ago, but Mikan suddenly popped out. She told me not to let myself and Mikan see what's inside." Youichi gave the bag to Tsubasa and saw a note inside. Tsubasa read the note and grinned widely. In the paper, there it was written: __**MIKAN'S NEW UNDERWEARS. Make sure to change it when she's asleep.**_

"_Hotaru, you're a genius."_

_End of Flashback_

"What?! Hotaru?" Mikan glared at her best friend for being the mastermind of this senseless plan. She walked towards her stomping to show that she's really furious. But before she could even utter a word, a Web Shutter was already placed on her mouth.

"Ha hel?! (The hell?!)" Mikan was surprised to meet the upgraded Web Shutter on her mouth. Mikan was about to complain, when Hotaru interrupted her.

"Thank you for allowing me to test my upgraded invention on you Mikan. You are such a useful best friend. Invention #266: "Automatic Web Shutter". It is like the other web shutter before, only it deactivates unless I want to. Very useful for annoying people like you. And don't worry, it will automatically deactivate when the laser detects food and then activates again. Pretty useful isn't it?" Hotaru said which just awed Tsubasa.

"Wow, that's so cool Hotaru! Can I have one?" Tsubasa said practically amazed at what Hotaru did to Mikan. With that, Mikan glared all the more at his brother.

"1000 yen. But since you were able to do your job, I'll give you a discount. 950 yen." Tsubasa handed her the money and then left excitedly as he got the product. Not long after, Narumi-sensei arrived and all students went to their tables.

"Good evening everyone! Do you like your rooms?"

"Yes!" Most of the class answered, one them is Sumire.

"Very well. I bet all your stomachs are already complaining so let's not prolong this. Everyone, tonight's dinner is specially prepared by Alice Academy as a welcoming gift for all of you. So class, dinner is finally served." Narumi-sensei said and both doors opened with waiters coming out each holding plates. The students were amazed as each one placed the dishes on the table and opens it with grace. It was like having a meal in a luxurious hotel.

"Everyone, enjoy your dinner." Narumi-sensei finally said and everyone dig in. All were very happy because of the food. It's like eating in Hogwarts. But if all seems to be enjoying their meal, one is exceptionally pissed off and that is Mikan Sakura.

"Hey Mik, stop glaring at the majestic food!" Koko uttered impulsively. When it comes to food, Koko, Hotaru and Mikan are the sweepers. But it seems their teammate doesn't feel eating the most delicious dishes they have ever tasted. Mikan just glared back at him since she cannot speak. If looks could kill, Koko would be long dead.

"See this eel sushi?" Koko asked Mikan as he took the sushi on his dish and held it up high. "This is the first time I'll be able to eat this! I thought that I have to be in heaven in order to eat these babies." He ate it and cried waterfalls, "It's so delicious!"

Mikan rolled her eyes at Koko's stupid skit. True, the food tastes heavenly. But what's going on her life right now is hellish. She keeps on cursing inside her mind that she could not enjoy the food she's eating. She stared at Koko's dish grumpily. It was filled with food but what caught her eye was the fancy tuna, preferably called "Ootoro" in Japan. Koko noticed Mikan's stare at the sushi so he went to grab it, but Mikan was faster. She ate it before Koko could even react.

"Hey! That was the last and I haven't even tried that!" Koko cried as Mikan munch.

"Yho're right Khoko, et ish jelicioush!" Mikan said while munching the food.

"That's no fair Mikan! I was supposed to eat that." He stood up and looked at the other tables if there are available ootoros'. Mikan smiled and thought, _Koko's right. Might as well enjoy the food before it's gone._

OOOOO

_At the basketball gym…_

"All right, gather around!" Masachika-sensei ordered and all the members formed a crescent shape, exhausted.

"It's getting late. Tomorrow we continue our training, be sure to practice on your own tomorrow morning. Training will be at 3. Dismissed." After that, all of them spread out. Natsume headed to their bags and checked Ruka's phone. _That idiotic Persona still haven't contacted me! _Natsume thought angrily to himself. He was about to call him when Persona's number showed up.

"I said 3 minutes not an hour and a half."

"_I had to pass by on something important."_

"Whatever. The phone?"

"_Someone called but only the number of the academy showed up."_

_Mikan, _Natsume thought then cursed. "Darn it! Fine. Just leave it there in the house."

"_That's it? What's—"_

-beep-beep-

"Useless manager." Natsume thought aloud angrily that he accidentally threw the phone at the bag. Unfortunately, the phone bounced and its monitor hit the floor hard. Ruka's eyes grew big.

"What the hell?! Don't use my phone as your anger-outlet man!" Ruka complained picking up his iphone.

"Blame the floor, not me." Ruka glared at Natsume's sarcasm that he in return just rolled his eyes.

"Fine. I'll buy you a new one, crybaby."

Ruka grinned as Natsume slowly walk away. "I want the latest model, got it?!"

"Whatever."

OOOOO

After the exquisite lunch the students had, Mikan and the others headed to their rooms to change their clothes and take a shower. Unfortunately, before Mikan heads to the shower room, non-stop complaints were heard when she opened her luggage.

"Oh shit, what is this? These are not clothes!" Mikan complained while holding up a Roma black pleated miniskirt and a Levis denim shorts with disgust.

"And these, these are no pajamas. This one's used during honeymoons! Agh, this is too much!"

"Aw Mikan, I don't think it's that bad. Well, except for that night gown, these clothes would suit you. Besides, it's for a new change right?" Nonoko comforts her and Mikan just stared at her in disbelief.

"Just shut up and wear this!" Hotaru demanded and threw a pink cotton paired pajamas straight to her head.

_Oof!_

Mikan stared in disbelief at the clothes Hotaru handed her. She HATES pink. She glared at her but then noticed that even Nonoko and Sumire had an evil smirk pasted on their faces.

"Well if it's fashion and style we're talking about then we're no problem." Sumire suddenly mentions as they slowly went to her like they're planning something.

"Wh-what're you doing? Don't come near me!"

"Hotaru, do it!" Nonoko said as she and Sumire took hold of Mikan's arms and legs. She struggled really hard but she was overpowered that she just screamed in despair.

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!"

After 45 minutes…

"This is too much!" Mikan grumbled while wearing the despised pajama. Instead of the silky night gown, Nonoko and Sumire forced Mikan to wear a pink and white Hello Kitty pajama.

"Aww~ no it's not! It suits you!" Nonoko praised at same time tittered at the displeased friend. Sumire, too, managed to laugh at Mikan's clothes. It definitely suits her especially with her long hair down; it's like slowly making her into a girly girl.

"You know Sakura, I noticed that you're very pretty… but not as beautiful as me. In fact, with that thin body and height of yours, you could be a model!" Sumire said.

"Oh no! I'd prefer represent Japan in the Olympics rather than pose like a slut for guys to drool on." Sumire fumed at what she said and was about to retort back when Narumi suddenly went inside the room.

"Excuse me, ladies. I would like to remind you that it's almost 9 in the evening so have you checked your classmates' rooms?" The three were about to say 'No' when suddenly Hotaru replied,

"Yes we have Mr. Narumi. You may now leave."

"That's great! Very well, I shall leave the rest to you. And before I leave…" Narumi looked at Mikan, "Aw Mikan, you look so cute wearing a Hello Kitty pajama! It suits you." Mikan glared at him. And with that, he left. She, too, glared at the three masterminds but the three just returned it with a teasing laugh.

"I'll head off to bed first; I want to end this nightmare." Mikan told them and went to sleep.

OOOOO

For healthy people, waking up early is a must in order to have a morning workout and some sunlight to get vitamin A. As for lazy people like Natsume, waking early was never a routine. Even though he's praised with his built body, Natsume always prioritize his sleep first especially when he's tired. And whoever destroys it, will probably get a morning yell for the day even if it's Persona or Ruka. And today was never different. It was 7:30 am in the morning when Mikan suddenly woke up and went to the bathroom quickly. She brushed her teeth, changed her clothes with a violet hooded sweatshirt and black shorts she quickly picked out her bag, and hurriedly ran off to the telephone booth with Natsume's number on her pocket. Since she wasn't able to contact him yesterday, she thought that calling him early in the morning would be the perfect time to speak with him.

_Both of us were never early birds and I'd be happy to ruin his beauty sleep_. She grinned evilly at the thought as she finally arrived at her destination. She punched some numbers and waited. It was endlessly ringing, like no one bothers on answering it.

_On the other hand…_

I can tell that you don't know me anymore  
It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget  
And being on this road is anything but sure  
Maybe we'll forget, I hope we don't forget

I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do  
Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that I can share with you

This song kept on going 3 times that Natsume already felt irritated about it. He's still half asleep and his voice seems to have a hoarse and croaky sound because of not feeling well. He slowly grabbed the phone as blood boils in his head and answered it harshly.

"The hell! Stop calling, it's 7:30 in the morning!" he complained raspingly. He sensed that it was a girl, since the caller seems chuckling and giggling at the same time which pisses him off. He was about to end the phone call when the caller finally spoke.

"_Good morning, Natsu-chi~! I've missed you. It's early in the morning and you're still hot-tempered. Tsk, tsk, tsk. You never changed."_ It was Mikan. Finally hearing her voice was like music to his ears even though it was high pitched yet her cheerful tone seems to wake him up with a smile.

"You're calling non-stop, that's why I woke up you big bird." His voice still croaked because of the unexpected call. He keeps on clearing his throat but his voice never changed. _Shit, I have a sore throat. How perfect._

"_Hey~ that's not how you talk to your best friend after 10 years! Don't you even miss me? And what's wrong with the voice Natsume? Is it real or are you just ill?" _He frowned at Mikan's teasing tone but still smiled at the thought, _she never changed._

"I had sore throat genius. I was busy yesterday."

"_Oh. Well, sorry for destroying your beauty sleep your highness. How bout' you get a good day rest today and let's just talk some other time?"_

"Meet me at Shinjuku Gyoen bridge on Thursday. Be there at 12 sharp. And don't be late."

"_Okay, I'll try NOT to be late! Haha, I'll see you then! Bye chibi~ don't let the bugs bite!"_

"Hn."

-beep-beep-

"See you… idiot." Natsume grinned. Oh how he can't wait for Thursday to come.

OOOOO

"So today, we'll be making banners for the team and prepare the clappers for tomorrow's game." Nonoko said as she finished reading the schedule. "Since everyone is required to do this, where's Mikan?"

Just then, the door opened revealing a jolly brunette. She came in hopping forward and smiling to herself which left her roommates a questioning look.

"What's with her? Did the power of fashion got into her?" Sumire questioned herself while facing the mirror. She went to Mikan and asked, "What's with you hoyden?"

"Nothing. I just get to finally talk to my childhood best friend, that's all." Mikan replied, smiling brightly which Sumire thought was weird. In her thoughts, Mikan would usually glare or curse or even call her irritating nicknames, but this new Mikan is different. She's becoming _weird._

"Okay… We'll be making banners at the hall Mikan, are you gonna come?" Nonoko asked.

"Oh, I can't Nono. We'll be having our training later." Mikan replied with a bright smile and head off to her drawer. Nonoko and Sumire shivered at the Mikan they're seeing in front of them and thought, _Was that really Mikan?_

The big day was fast approaching. All athletes seem to be working at their best to achieve not only victory but also the things gained during the game. But not only athletes are practicing hard, students of Alice Kyoto were also working hard making banners and clappers at the dormitory's function hall.

"Look girls, we need to make the font look bigger and glamorous in order for Natsume-sama and Ruka-sama to notice." Sumire demanded.

"Yes, Shouda-sama." Just then, popped out.

"And oh, place some glitters on that side to add some sparkle on the banner."

"Hey girls, how are you doing with the— why are these banners for the opposing team members?!" Mr. Narumi sweatdropped. Students are supposed to cheer for their school's athletes, not the school's opposing team.

"Don't worry, Mr. Narumi. We also made something for the school's athletes. It's just that as part of the Natsume-Ruka fanclub, we should also support them no matter what the circumstances may be. Right girls?!"

"RIGHT!"

"So where are the banners and clappers for our team?"

"Oh, it's just right over there. I think some of the students are in charge of it." Mr. Narumi just sweatdropped and said, "Shouda-san, we are here to support our team so please show some support for the school's hardworking athletes."

Sumire just rolled her eyes and replied assuredly, "Mr. Narumi, you shouldn't worry a thing. We've done our part. Why don't you go to the other side of the room and see for yourself what great masterpieces we've done for our very own athletes."

Mr. Narumi felt enlightened and hurriedly checked the other group's work. But unfortunately, it wasn't what he expected it to be. The banners were made with mere simplicity. Only a few banners were made with such effort, but these are individually made for Tsubbasa, Tono, Kaname, Kaoru and some of the soccer players. And since the boys doesn't seem creative enough, a few cloth and some paint were sufficient. Mr. Narumi sweatdropped at the sight. _I think I would need some help on this._

OOOOO

"Okay, that's enough. Gather around." Mihara-sensei ordered. The players were all exhausted and a bit worried for tomorrow's match.

"Tomorrow would be the big day. And I want you to sleep early cause' you'll need all your energy tomorrow so we'll end our training early today." Mihara-sensei announced and all of them roared in delight.

"Heh, don't be too happy about it. Tomorrow's the match and I don't want any lazy asses on the court once the match starts, got it?!"

"YES SIR!"

"You've trained hard for this, so get your lousy head in the game. Remember, whatever happens, win or lose, just enjoy the game." All the players nodded and lightened up a bit. "Don't be nervous once the match starts, because tough guys can handle tough challenges, okay?!"

"YES SIR!"

Mikan smiled at the sight of the team as they placed all their hands together to end the training with a team yell_. They look like a one big, happy family that's working together and uniting as one: Mihara-sensei as the team's father and the team as his sons. While me, a helper of the family. A mascot._

"Hey Mikan, come over here!" Koko offered.

"Yeah Mikan. We don't want our little girl to be left out on our team yell" Kaname added and all of them agreed. Mikan smiled and hurriedly went to them. _No, I'm not the helper of the family; I'm the team's little sister,_ she thought.

"All together! ALICE KYOTO~"

"WIN!"

OOOOO

_The next day…_

"So the soccer team will be playing at 9 am, while the basketball team will be playing at 2 pm." Nonoko read aloud the schedule while fixing her hair so that everyone in the room could hear..

"I'm sure the soccer team will win." Sumire mentioned, practicing her cheering moves for later's match.

"How do you know?" Nonoko asked.

"It's because Tsubasa-sama and Tono-sama will be there." Nonoko raised her brow.

"So?"

"So, they'll win. Duh?!" Mikan rolled her eyes and said, "They'll win if they'll work together as a team and would trust each other's abilities."

"So are you gonna cheer for your brother later Mikan?"

"Maybe I'll just watch a bit. I still have to check on the basketball team. Besides, the soccer team can handle their game. I know my brother. When it comes to the real game, he won't back out until it's over."

"Oh yeah, tomorrow we'll have a free day. You guys wanna hang-out and explore Tokyo?" Nonoko proposed.

"Us? No way, my girls and I will go shopping tomorrow." Sumire replied.

"I'll pass too. I have a date tomorrow." Mikan said which caught the attention of everyone in the room.

"A date?! With who?" Sumire asked.

"My childhood bestfriend." She said as she got to the doorstep.

"Where are you going, idiot?" Hotaru asked.

"Gym."

"What are you wearing?! It's sooo ew!" Sumire asked furiously.

Mikan was wearing her team's varsity jacket, jogging pants, plain white t-shirt, and covered her hair with a white cap and a hoodie.

"My jersey's with Koko, so I'm wearing this. It doesn't matter anyway. I'll see you guys at the field later." With that, she left.

"I'm very curious about that childhood friend of hers. Wanna spy on her?" Nonoko suggested then wondered, "I wonder if the guy's cute or not."

"I'm sure the guy's not as handsome as Natsume-sama."

"But her friend's name IS Natsume." Hotaru mentioned which caught the attention of the two.

"WHAT?!"

"Natsume Hyuuga." The last name made Sumire sighed in relief but as for Hotaru, she knows that there is something behind that name. And she will definitely find that out!

OOOOO

_Mikan's POV_

I can't help thinking about what's to happen tomorrow. No matter how I try to focus on how to create strategies to motivate the team, the feeling of excitement for tomorrow seems to overwhelm it. I kept on distracting myself on imagining what we'll be doing tomorrow and how we'll enjoy ourselves the whole day!

I was walking towards the gym not noticing that I already bumped someone. I shook my head, facing reality, and turned towards the person to apologize.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't looking to where I was going." I bowed apologetically without looking at the person's face.

"It's okay. No harm done." He said softly. It was a guy. He has such a soothing voice that I turned my head up to see his face. My eyes grew big. Never in my life had I believed in fairy tale princes. But this, this kind of handsome guy is rare to see. He's the perfect description of a prince charming. I was merely gazing at him that he suddenly felt it to be awkward.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you okay?" he asked as he shook his hand up and down to bring me back to reality.

I shook my head once again and gazed at him once more. _He looks familiar._ But asking him questions like 'Do I know you?' or 'You look familiar' might lead him to thinking that I'm getting his attention. But still, I asked.

"Do I know you? You look familiar." He chuckled softly, thinking that I'm getting his attention and answered, "I think you do. I'm GA's small forward in basketball, Ruka Nogi."

That hit me. He's one of the guys Sumire keeps on blabbering about. It's so embarrassing not knowing him as the team's opposing player. I apologized once again for not recognizing him.

"Oh yes. I remember." I lied, "I'm sorry for not recognizing you."

"It's okay. Are you the manager of the basketball team?"

"Yes, I am. How did you know?"

"Your jacket says so." He pointed at the words inscribe on the left side of my jacket. I wanted to slap myself. I felt stupid to feel awkward with a guy like him.

"Oh, right."

"Well, I'll see you later then. Good luck on your team later." He smiled and waved goodbye. I smiled back and also waved him goodbye. He's not bad, unlike that Igarashi guy. He reminds me of Kaname-senpai. Plus, he's charming.

And so, my thoughts for tomorrow got drifted away because of Ruka Nogi.

_End of POV_

OOOOO

**End of Chapter 7**

_Yeah, it took a long time. Hehe! Suppose to be, they're meeting each other on the next chapter. Unfortunately, I just felt like cutting that part there… hehe! Don't worry, I'll try to update on December as my present for all of you. The next chapter is going to be funny( I hope~.). And if I get a 100+ reviews, I might add some spoilers about Chapter 9~ hahaha! This may not be the best chapter, but I still hope you like my Halloween treat for all of you~ :D _

_I would like to thank the following readers: (you're reviews made my day~ I was like MORE! MORE! XD)_

_**CrimsonAngel26**__**, Den, **__**spica14**__**, **__**, Smiley, babyclanty, **__**Exquisiteshine**__**, **__**BubblySunshine190**__**, **__**MyTwinklingStar**__**, **__**Claerine**__**, Miyu Kozuki, Bacolodnon2349, hi, **__**ding, **__**XxNepetaRainbowAkemixX, **__**StarGazer227,**_ _**azn teddy**__**, **__**Tora fan**__**, Ella-chi, **__**TwistofTime**__**, HaHaHa9712, **__**SunnyHazzeL0325**__**, and Natalie.**_

_**CrimsonAngel26**__**: **__Obviously, I am a girl. :D and I cannot promise you to update faster, just swear to update…hehe! And yeah, I am a Filipino. :)_

_**spica14**__**: **__If you reread the past chapters, they never knew what they look like. They never gave each other's pictures for them to meet again personally. And remember, Natsume became a model which definitely changed his look while Mikan changed her cute styled get-up. :)_

_** : **__Hajime Yakumo. I changed it a few minutes after since I uploaded the wrong one. :D and no, you're not stupid. It was my mistake. ;D_

_**MyTwinklingStar**__**: **__You're welcome and yeah, I noticed the change of the name. :)_

_**Miyu Kozuki: **__**SOON**__**. **__;3_

_**Bacolodnon2349: **__Yes and yes. We live in the same province, I think. :D_

_**XxNepetaRainbowAkemixX: **__hahaha! You're so funny. XD_

_**Ding: **__yeah nag-update ko~ :D aww. Sulat smtang glagaw eh~ hahaha! Pte ah. Basta ha? __**UPDATE! UPDATE! UPDATE!**__ XD_

_**StarGazer227**__: AWW Sarah, you're so dramatic~ that's why our friendship never ends. Don't worry Sar, we'll meet again soon. :) And as always, thank you for being a special AWESOME beta reader. I miss you too~ ^3^_

_**Ella-chi**__: Yes, I do. XD_

_**TwistofTime**__: It would be of great help if you could tell me what my mistakes are… hehe! Thank you~ ;D_

_**HaHaHa9712**__: aww~ thank you! I'll try to update faster. Hahaha! :D_

_**SunnyHazzeL0325**__**:**__ Don't worry, I'll finish this story no matter what happens. :)_

_**Natalie**__: Hahaha! Patience is a virtue. XD_

_**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED! :)**_


	8. The Game

**It's Our Teenage Life**

OOOO

_**A/N: **__This was supposed to be posted last Christmas… UNFORTUNATELY. Projects and homeworks were everywhere that I can't focus on what to finish first. Still. Happy 100+ reviews! I will keep my promise, so I gave a small preview of the next chapter. Enjoy reading and __**Happy Summer! **__:)_

OOOO

_**"Without failure, no one understands the value of success" - Surjit S.**_

OOOO

Chapter 8: **The Game**

_Mikan's POV_

After meeting Ruka, I can't help thinking about his angelic face and soothing voice. I was smiling all the way through the gym, not noticing that other students seem to look at me with a weird face. I arrived at the gym, seeing Koko, Mochu, Kaoru, and Youichi playing two-on-two. They stopped when they saw me.

"Who are you?" Koko asked seriously. I raised my brow and glared at him.

"That's not funny, you dickhead." I replied.

"Mikan? Is that you?! I didn't recognize you, chibi." My eyebrows twitched. Chibi? I AM NOT SHORT. I wanted to punch him hard, but he needs all his body parts for the game later.

"Shut up. Our height doesn't have much difference, you big dufus."

"Ha! Yeah right, like 5 inches is a small difference." He smirked. Damn, Koko. What does he expect? I'm a girl! And my height is already tall in a girl's height standards!

"Just because I'm 174cm tall doesn't mean I'm short. I'm one of the tallest girls in class, and don't exaggerate our height difference. We only have a 2-3 inches difference since you're 180cm. Don't forget that I'm the manager here, so I know all your height." Koko's jaw dropped at what I said. I smirked at his reaction. Mikan-1, Koko-0.

"Chill, Mikan. Koko's just teasing you." Kaoru grinned and patted my head. Sheesh, just because I'm the shortest in this club doesn't mean they have to treat me like a little girl. I then noticed Yo-chan. _Ha! At least, I'm still taller than Yo-chan and Yuu's just a bit taller._

"Quarrel later, lovebirds. What's with the get-up, Mikan?" Youichi asked.

"Why? What's wrong with my clothes?"

"You look like a pretty-gangster-bully." Mochu replied and everyone laughed. I glared at him and replied sarcastically, "Haha, very funny Mochu. My stomach's dying of laughter. Ha-ha-ha."

I looked at them, trying to figure out where the others are. They usually practice before the game but it seems that only four of the players wanted to warm-up earlier before the match.

"Where're the others?" I asked.

"They're resting just like what Mihara-sensei said. Besides, too much of something won't bring you anything good." Youichi answered.

"So why are you here then?"

"We're bored." I smirked.

"More like nervous."

"Speak for yourself."

I rolled my eyes at Youichi's response. "Anyway, it's a good thing that I saw you guys here. "Hey Koko! Where's my jersey?"

"Oh right. It's in my room. I'll just get it. Be back later, you guys wanna come?" He was referring to Yo-chan, Mochu and Kaoru.

"Yeah, I'll go. I'll just get a shower at the room." Mochu replied and the others agreed. "How bout' you Mikan?"

"Nah, I think I'll just stick myself around here. Just leave the ball; I wanna shoot some hoops for a while." With that, they left.

I took my jacket and sweatshirt and threw it at the far side of the court, leaving a plain white shirt and jogging pants. I took the ball and stared at it. It's been a long time since I've been on the team. It was because of him that I started to play this game. Because of him, I became like this.

FLASHBACK

_It had been 3 years since Natsume left Kyoto. I was always at our sacred tree waiting for his return, hoping that I might be able to see him visit this tree even for a short while. My baby fats even grew that time because of lack of exercise. For three years, I make sure that I was always there sitting and reading and doing things in order to lessen my boredom. And then one day, I met him._

_I was reading a fairy tale book when someone suddenly interrupted it. "Hello there", he said._

_I looked up to see the person. He was much older than me, probably older than Tsubasa. Maybe a 5-8 years gap. He was handsome and I was only 10 years old by that time. He has this maroon-like brown hair and beautiful eyes that would make ladies fall at one sight. _

"_Hello." I responded shyly. "Can I help you?"_

"_Well, I was wondering if you could help me find the basketball court here." He then laughed at his favor. I smiled._

"_Sure."_

_I led him through the town's only basketball court which was just around the corner. Only a few play ball here and fortunately, no one was around playing that time._

"_Gee, thanks, little girl! By the way, do you know how to play basketball?" he asked. I shook my head sideways and I then saw him grin._

"_Do you want me to teach you?" I raised my brow. I never liked playing basketball. It's a boisterous game which is only played by punks who want to prove themselves. It's a game for boys, and he wants me to learn that pugnacious game?_

"_Umm, no thanks. I'm not really a sporty type of person." I lied._

"_Come on; it will be fun! Plus, it would be a great exercise for you!" he said, and before I know it, I was already standing at the court with a ball on my hands._

_As time fled, I was starting to like the sport, especially if he was the one who's coaching me. Not only my baby fats slowly vanished, I also started to acknowledge the sport. I now understand why guys enjoyed playing it and why girls don't like it. It's a dirty and rough game, so if you care about your skin and fingernails, it's better to just wave pom-poms at the side of the game. I never be-friend guys except Natsume before, knowing that they always bully other people and try to act superior on others. But because of him, I opened myself towards other guys by playing the sport. Instead of kicking their asses literally, it's more fun beating their pride. A girl beating a boy in their usual sport is very amusing._

_But everything changed when he asked for a game that time. He was very serious when playing me. It was very unusual to see his change of mood. And by the time we ended the game, he approached me and patted my head. He looked at me and made a sad smile._

"_I will miss you Mikan. I'm really glad I met you. You're like my younger sister who passed away a long time ago. Thank you for your company." I felt confused. Why's he saying that all of a sudden? It's like he's leaving._

_I felt my eyes watered. "What are you saying, senpai?"_

"_I'm leaving later. I was only here for a vacation in order for me to forget a painful memory that was so hard to erase. But thanks to you, I was able to calm myself and moved on. So, thank you Mikan."_

_I cried. Why do people who were so special to me always leave?_

_He hugged me like I was a little sister to him. In fact, I too, am very thankful to him. He made a huge impact in my life. He was my closest friend when Natsume was not around. He was a brother and a friend and I will forever be thankful that I met him._

_Before he left, he gave me his ball as a sentiment and that was the last time I ever saw him. We didn't keep in touch but those memories will never fade away. When he left, I always play ball at that same court with the other boys. My attachment towards the sport and my opponents led to my change of behavior and clothing style. That's why before the start of middle school, some of my classmates were very surprised at the change of my character after a year or so. And that was the time I met Koko._

END OF FLASHBACK

I remained my gaze at the ball. All those memories never left my mind. I then positioned myself to shoot, remembering all the basic things my senpai had taught me. Aim for the hoop, bend your knees, jump, and shoot.

_Swish!_

"Nice shot!" I turned my back and saw Koko clapping. "You know, seeing you how good you play this game makes you look desperate", he said.

I glared at him and said, "Do you have a death wish or something?"

"I'm kidding. But seriously, if you're this good, you should try out for a women's basketball team."

"And do you even think that there's actually a girl's basketball team in school? I don't think so", I replied, raising my brow.

"Well, you could form one!" he grinned.

"Thanks. But no thanks." He sighed in defeat and handed me my jersey. It's been quite a while since the soccer match started, so I asked Koko to accompany me to watch the game.

"I saw the game earlier, since I tried to peek on the score. Surely, it's our win. GA's soccer team was a no-show at all. I bet they'll finish the match earlier."

Hearing what he had said, I didn't bother watching the match nor cheering my brother; knowing that there's no challenge between the teams at all. I bid thanks to Koko since I have to prepare my things for later, so I headed back to the room. No one was around, I then packed all the things I need for the match later. I changed my clothes and tidied myself before leaving. I left the room 30 minutes before the game starts.

I headed at the coliseum, wearing the jersey uniform for managers: a varsity jacket, jogging pants, and a sleeveless jersey top. I tied up my hair into a ponytail and covered it with my cap since I felt like my hair's a burden when I keep moving around. 20 minutes before the game and people are flooding the whole area! I went inside through the backdoor and went to find our team's locker room. Unfortunately, I had a hard time finding it until I saw a sign which says, "Locker Room". I was losing a track of time and just threw my sports bag inside without even going in. Fortunately, I saw Yuu at the hallway.

"Hey Yuu~!" I shouted.

"Mikan! Where have you been? Everyone's looking for you. The team's about to show up!" he said. He dragged me all the way to where the team is. I saw all of them standing in front of a door, with a referee in front. When I heard 'Alice Kyoto', the referee then opened the two doors for the team's grand entrance. All seats were packed and everyone was shouting and cheering that it's becoming a pressure for all of us. GA's team was already there. As usual, the players were given time to shoot some hoops with the opposing team on the other side. I saw Ruka shoot and smiled.

He caught me staring at him and he waved and smiled as a greeting. I blushed yet smiled and waved in return. Koko even nudged my back with a teasing look.

"Weren't you a Kaname admirer before?" I glared at his joke. "Shut up!"

End of POV

OOOO

"Okay, gather around!" Mihara-sensei and Masachika-sensei called and their teams formed a circle around each of them.

_Mihara_ and Masachika's mixed statements

"_This is it, boys. Prove to them what you've trained for."_

"Don't underestimate them. Just do your game and kick their asses."

"_This is your fight, not theirs. Win or lose. Just enjoy it!"_

"Remember: Work as a team, fight as a team! Go get 'em boys!"

"_Make your old man proud!"_

End of statements

Finally, the game was about to start. Both coaches were told to shake their hands and give each a good luck on the game.

"It's been a while Mihara-san." Masachika-sensei greeted.

"Yes, yes. I really hope to see an exciting match today." Mihara-sensei replied.

"Good luck." Both said, smiling forcefully while emitting a dark aura. The two then both faced their backs and thought, _NOT!_

Both teams gathered their players around the center court to start the match. The starting players of both teams for the first quarter are the following:

**Point Guard:** Kokoro Yome (**Alice Kyoto**) Kitsuneme (Gakuen Alice)

**Shooting Guard:** Yuu Tobita (**Alice Kyoto**) Megane (Gakuen Alice)

**Power Forward:** Kaoru Nendo (**Alice Kyoto**)Natsume Igarashi (Gakuen Alice)

**Small Forward:** Youichi Hijiri (**Alice Kyoto**) Ruka Nogi (Gakuen Alice)

**Center:** Kaname Sono (**Alice Kyoto**) Rui Amane (Gakuen Alice)

Kaname and Rui were the ones to do the jump ball so both stood beside the referee. As soon as the referee finished his last words, he blew the whistle and threw the ball up high.

Both Kaname and Rui jumped at the same time and reached for the ball. Kaname had it first and patted the ball to Kaoru. Unfortunately, Natsume intercepted the pass and headed for a fast break which earned GA the first shot. The crowd went wild as GA got the first few points because of the impact of Natsume's first shot.

"Great work Nat!" Rui said and held up his hand for a high five but Natsume just turned his back and replied, "Whatever."

"That jerk." Kaoru cursed as he glared at Natsume's bored expression. _He's not even serious!_

"That's okay, Kaoru! You can do it. Beat the hell out of that jerk!" Mikan cheered and Kaoru just gave her an approve signal as a reply. _I'll beat him for you, Mikan. You'll see._

Koko, as the pointing guard, currently possesses the ball and was guarded by Kitsuneme. He was looking for ways and strategies on making the first shot. He then saw Kaoru, who was guarded by Natsume and was giving him a pass-the-damn-ball-to-me look. Koko smirked and passed the ball to him after a fake turn. It was now a Kaoru vs. Natsume showdown.

"I will definitely beat you, Igarashi." Kaoru threatened but Natsume just kept his cool. He then confused Natsume with his dribbling pattern, then faked a turn and made a fade-away shot which earned AK's first point.

"Not bad, dickhead." Natsume said and left. Kaoru clenched his fist and glared at his retreating figure.

"Wooohooo~! Nice shot Kaoru!" Mikan cheered and Kaoru then faced her with a victory sign.

"A cheer from Mikan gives you a fast recovery huh?" Koko teased and Kaname just grinned. Kaoru blushed. "O-o-of course not! You guys weren't just focused. Y-you should stick your head to the game."

The others smirked at his reaction and quickly went into position. _Kaoru's right. We should focus and stick to the game, _they thought.

"Let's win this, guys!" Kaname exclaimed and the others responded with a nod and felt energized.

Only two quarters are given in this match. The first half was definitely Alice Kyoto's game. The shot made by Kaoru definitely made an impact on the others that they gave GA a hard time scoring and finally took the lead. The first half ended with a score of 64-43 at the scoreboard. Both teams were given a five-minute break before the next quarter to start.

"So, how were they?" Masachika-sensei asked irritatedly the team.

"They're good. I wonder why they were not that known despite their great abilities to play." Rui said. "Hey Nat, that Nendo dude's giving you a hard time huh?"

"Hn."

"Igarashi. Stop toying with that Nendo guy and start playing seriously. You don't want to humiliate yourself in front of these people, don't you?!" Masachika-sensei angrily said.

"Whatever."

"Hey Nat. That Nendo guy's been smirking at you the whole time." Kitsuneme mentioned. Natsume twitched and replied grimly, "Too bad for him. Playtime's over."

_Woah, scary. _His teammates thought.

On the other side…

Kaoru was glaring and smirking at Natsume at the whole time when Mikan went to him.

"Great job, Kaoru!" Mikan exclaimed and made a high five to him.

"Thanks Mikan! You were a great cheerer." Kaoru said, blushing slightly.

"Well, of course. That Igarashi guy really needs a lesson for his irritating attitude." She then looked intently at Kaoru and took both of his hands and said with glittering eyes, "You have to beat him Kaoru-kun. I believe in you!" Kaoru then blushed madly which earned a laugh from the team.

"Well, well. Somebody's in love." Mihara-sensei mentioned with a teasing laugh.

"Who?" Mikan asked innocently and Kaoru, too, who's still blushing.

"Yeah, who's in love?" Kaoru said going along.

"Anyway, the match's not yet over so we shouldn't celebrate yet. The 2nd half is where the real game starts." Mihara-sensei interrupted in a serious tone. "Boys. Beware of your opponents. Remember their moves and find out their weaknesses. They already have taken note of what you can do, so don't underestimate them. Even though we got the lead, they're not the strongest in Japan for nothing. Once the game starts, you should give everything you've got."

"YEAAAH!"

"Mochiage, take Youchi's place." Mochu grinned. "I've been waiting for this."

Second half was about to start and Ruka seemed to notice the change of player in their team. _A change of player huh? Interesting._

Masachika-sensei also noticed the change of their small forward and just smirked. _The real game is just about to start, Mihara-sensei._

The match started with Kitsuneme having the ball. Kitsuneme was looking for Natsume, but he seems to be having a hard time getting out of Kaoru. So he was about to pass it to Ruka when Natsume finally broke through Kaoru's defense and gave Kitsuneme a pass-the-damn-ball glare. Kitsuneme then quickly passed the ball to Natsume, and aimed for a 3-pointer. The crowd went wild as the ball swished through the hoop and earned GA's first point on the second half.

"So you're finally serious huh?" Kaoru mockingly said and Natsume just ignored him.

Natsume's shot made a great impact on the team. They were quickly closing the gap by using Megane's and Natsume's 3-pointer skills. The score was now 80-78, with AK still on the lead. Natsume currently possesses the ball and was trying to shoot for the hoop.

"Use your hands Kaoru. Punch him!" Mikan shouted and Natsume finally broke through Kaoru's guard. "Trip him NOW! Use your feet. Better else, kick him!"

**BAM!**

"Ow, ow." Mikan winced as she touched the bump on her head.

"You're embarrassing us!" Mihara-sensei angrily said. He was impatiently losing his cool since the tables have turned. It was now GA's game.

_Swish!_

"Great job, Natsume!" Megane congratulated and the score was now 80-80. That was it. Mihara-sensei's veins have now popped out.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK ARE YOU DOING, YOU CHIMPS?! PLAY THE GAME SERIOUSLY AND WIN IT!" He angrily shouted which caught the attention of the audience. Noticing his actions, he immediately composed himself and sat patiently.

"Y-you okay, sensei?" Mikan asked, shivering. He faced Mikan with a glaring look and forced a smile which is a bit terrifying. You can see the veins and as he tries to compose himself by folding his arms and replied irritatedly,"I'M GOOD."

It was now back to Natsume vs. Kaoru with Natsume having the possession of the ball. Kaoru smirked and thought, _He doesn't use his teammates much so he won't be making a pass. No wonder he's cocky._

Kaoru suspected he'll turn left and push his way to the hoop, but boy was he wrong. Instead, Natsume made a full turn and passed the ball to Ruka and Ruka made his way through the hoop and dunked it. With this, GA finally took the lead with an 80-82 on the scoreboard.

"KYAAAAAAA! RUKA-SAMAAA, NATSUME-SAMAAAAA!"

Ruka smiled and gave Natsume a high-five. The fangirls melted as both of their dreamguys were working as team. Mikan, too, blushed and was awestruck at what she saw. It wasn't the first time she saw a dunk, but it was one of the most amazing dunks she's ever seen, especially if it was Ruka who did it. Ruka went back to his position and faced Mikan's direction. He made a curious look and finally smiled and waved when he seemed to notice who she was.

Mikan's body froze. DID RUKA NOGI JUST SMILED AND WAVED AT HER AGAIN? Mikan blushed madly and waved in return awkwardly. _Oh heavens, Ruka Nogi just wa-_

**BAM!**

"Don't wave at the opposing player, you idiot." Mihara-sensei told her. But Mikan was like in heaven and didn't notice another bump which grew on her head. Nonetheless, she replied like a lost soul. "Haaaii, sensei."

"You know her?" Natsume asked.

"Not really. I just bumped into her a while ago. She seems to have an interesting personality when I talked to her though."

Natsume stared at Mikan and raised an eyebrow. "You have a bad taste for girls."

The game was intensely played. Both teams were already having a hard time but nevertheless, didn't give up. Only seconds to go, and the score still tied to 93-93. Rui possessed the ball by that time and was about to shoot it when Kaname blocked his shot. Mochu got the ball and headed for a fastbreak. He saw Yuu from afar and passed the ball to him. He was about to make a 3-point shot when Kitsuneme blocked it and Megane caught the ball. He then saw Ruka was free and passed it to him. Unfortunately, Koko intercepted the pass and ran for the hoop. He jumped for a lay-up, not noticing Natsume was behind and blocked his shot. 10 seconds remains and Ruka caught the ball below. Ruka headed for a fast break while Natsume quickly ran when he finally landed the ground. Yuu tried to guard Ruka, but he was quickly overpassed until Mochu stopped him. Ruka then passed the ball to Natsume when he caught up. Kaoru hurriedly guarded Natsume. The crowd went wild as 5 seconds were left, and all of GA's members were intensely guarded by the opposing team.

5…

"Time to say goodbye, Nendo." Natsume said.

4…

He took a step back.

3…

Imitated Kaoru's dribbling pattern which shocked him.

2…

Faked a turn.

1…

And made a 3-pointer instead of a fade-away shot.

0…

_Swish!_

93-93…

93-96!

And the crowd went wild. GA students and some Natsume-Ruka fans celebrated as the GA team won. It was disheartening for Alice Kyoto though. Mikan wanted to cry but tried to control her tears as both teams were told to gather to the center court and congratulate each other for the great match. As good sportsmen, AK members accepted their defeat and shook hands with the opposing team.

"Great match, Mihara-sensei. Let's meet soon at the league rounds." Masachika-sensei complimented.

"Yes, yes. And next time, we'll win for sure." Mihara-sensei replied. Both laughed awkwardly, emitting a dangerous aura which scared the people around them.

"Great match, Igarashi. Let's play again soon. And next time, I will definitely beat you." Kaoru said and offered a handshake. He was about to ignore it, when Kitsuneme nudged him and gave a be-a-good-sport stare. Natsume rolled his eyes and accepted it forcefully.

Mikan felt bad about the loss. But nevertheless, she still congratulated the team for their effort. "Great job, guys. Win or lose, you guys are still winners for me."

"Thanks Mikan!" Yuu replied.

"Your cheer was so loud, we couldn't concentrate." Koko said which made the others laugh. Mikan then saw Ruka not far from her. He was talking to their captain when he noticed her gaze. He smiled to her and went to her. Mikan froze. _What to do? What to do? Should I smile and just congratulate him then leave? Aaaaahhhh!_

MIKAN'S POV

"Hey manager!" Ruka greeted with a smile. "Great game!"

"Um, thanks! It was a team effort. You know, well… um. Oh, congratulations, by the way." _Shit. I feel so stupid!_

"Thanks! It was a team effort also." He humbly said with a smile. _Shit. I wanna die._

"By the way, it's really weird calling you manager. So, may I know your name?"

"Oh! I'm Mi-"

"Yo, Ruka. Sensei's looking for you." Kitsuneme, his teammate told him.

"Oh, okay. I'll see you around then, manager!" He waved and bid his goodbye.

I remained at my position and sighed. And then I saw a glimpse of Natsume Igarashi, who seems to be hiding near the exit door of the court and drinking his power drink. I glared. He's the reason why we lost and he's the reason of my miseries. _The jerk._

I want to take revenge for what he did before so I had an idea. I rearranged my cap and tried to cover my face. I then ran to him and stepped deeply at his foot.

"OOOWW, SHIT! WHAT THE HELL?!" he cursed loudly and jumped up and down to ease the pain. I ran towards the exit before anyone could notice me. I laughed and giggled until I got to the team's locker room. I took my bag and tried to imagine his weeping face.

"Hahaha! Serves him right." I said to myself. I was about to leave when I saw a sign 'To Shower Room'. _They have a shower room inside their locker room?_

I sniffed at myself and I was filled with sweat. The coliseum was really hot so taking a shower before I leave might freshen me up.

I followed the direction to where the shower room is. Their shower room was placed outside the locker room. There were two doors and the other is for ladies. I went inside and it was a bit clean but spacious. There are some garments left inside in some lockers, so I chose the cleanest one. There are 5 shower doors on two sides and 10 lockers beside the main door. There're 10 clean towels placed inside one of the lockers, so I took one. I used the farthest side of the shower room since there's a hanger for clothes. I then took out my undergarments in my bag and prepared the clothes I'd wear. I took off my jacket and placed it inside my bag, then left my clothes on top of it and closed the locker door.

End of POV

OOOO

"Oh right, I have to place the door sign at the shower room!" a janitor said to himself and placed an 'Alice Kyoto' sign on the left door and a 'Gakuen Alice' on the right door. The janitor stared at the door sign of the shower door and nodded with satisfaction. _Too bad they have to close the ladies shower room though. Oh well, it was a boys' match so probably no girls will be using the shower room today, _he thought.

"Are you okay, Nat?" Ruka asked worriedly. They were heading to the shower room.

"Of course not! What that idiotic girl did was really painful."

"But that was the first time I saw you reacted that way though." Ruka chuckled while Natsume just glared. "I told you she's interesting."

"Well, guess what? She's not." They were almost at the shower room when they saw the janitor exiting the shower room.

"Oh Nogi-san, Igarashi-san. Are you going to take a shower?" He asked and the boys nodded.

"Well, I'll be out for a while so if something happens just inform me tomorrow or later, okay? And congratulations for winning!" He greeted and left.

Ruka and Natsume finally arrived and went inside their respected shower room.

OOOO

MIKAN'S POV

I was almost finished wearing my undergarments when my jersey top and jogging pants fell on the wet floor. _Crap._ I took the wet clothes and hanged them at the door, then wrapped myself with a towel. I unlocked the shower door when I heard the door open. I was about to get out, thinking that they're girls when I suddenly heard guys' voices. I immediately locked my door and took my clothes and toiletries. I kept my things inside in order for them not to notice my stuff.

"Is anybody there?" I heard someone says and it sounded like Ruka Nogi.

_Oh shit._

OOOO

End of Chapter Eight

OOOO

l

l

l

JOKE. Happy April's Fool! ;D

On with the story… :D

OOOO

"Is anybody there?" I heard someone says and it sounded like Ruka Nogi.

_Oh shit._

"Yo Ruka!" I heard someone says.

"Hey guys!" I heard Ruka greeted. _What the hell? This was supposed to be for ladies, but why are they in here?!_

"Wow. I didn't know that the ladies shower room was much tidier than the boys."

"What do you expect, Kitsuneme? They're not like you who keeps messing their things around." And they all laughed.

"Good thing. We got the ladies room while Alice Kyoto got the boys'." _What?! They divided both teams and used both shower rooms?! _I wanted to bang my head on the door for my idiocy but it may cause attention towards the other guys. I blushed as I heard the other guys took off their clothes. I shook off my head. _Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_

"Hey look! Someone left their things on the locker!" someone mentioned. _Oh no, my bag!_

"There's even an underwear in this locker! Cool!" _My panties are here. So surely, it's not mine._

"Hey! Some girl left their bag on the locker!" _Shit! That's mine. Whoever you are, touch it and you're dead!_

"I think we should just leave their things as it is. The owner might notice you messed it up when she gets it back tomorrow or later." _Oh Ruka-san, you're such an angel!_

"Nogi-san's right. We should leave their privacy as it is." I sighed and felt relieved and thanked the other person inside my head. _Thank you! Whoever you are!_

"Ruka-kun and Megane-senpai are such killjoys!" _And you are such a perverted freakshow. Thank you Megane-san, Ruka-san! _"Oh well, the last shower room is mine!"

"Just who is this annoying bastard?! He's getting on my nerves. Don't you dare choose the last one, you wiseass!" I whispered to myself angrily. If only I could be invisible for a few seconds,I'd definitely strangle this guy to death even if he's naked. I could already hear him getting closer and I was praying that he'll choose the other side. Fortunately, he chose the other side.

"Huh? That's weird." _Nothing's WEIRD, DUMBO!_

"Hey, this door is closed." the bastard mentioned which I believe caught everyone's attention. I panicked. _Crap!_

"Closed? Maybe it's out of order."

"But there should be a paper which says so." _No, it doesn't!_

"Wanna check it out? It might be a girl trying to peep on us! Hahaha!" it was the bastard's voice again. _Ha! Excuse me? Me? Peep on you? You got a deathwish or something boy?!_

"That's impossible. If a girl's trying to peep on us, shouldn't she be at the boys' shower room?" _That's right!_

"Hey, maybe that's the rumored location I heard from Otonashi that a dead girl shows herself at night and whoever sees her will be infected by her curse!" _A WHAT?! A GHOST?! Noooooo! I wanna get out! Don't leave me here!_ I grabbed the handle and thought of getting out. I looked at myself and thought again. _I'm NAKED! I can't get out looking like this! Forget that scary story, Mikan. It's just a rumor. Happy thoughts, happy thoughts._

"If Otonashi said it, then I won't bother check it. Most of her stories were true. Remember that girls' dormitory?" _Girl's dormitory?!_ I then heard lots of showers.

"Hey, I heard that story. It was even placed at school paper." Someone said from afar, whom I believe was taking a shower.

"Yeah, that's the one. I even told Yome about it. Haha. That guy and I would really make a great pair! We totally have the same interests, especially in ghost stories." _Ha! I totally agree with that, so shut it!_

"You and Yome are good friends already? Quite sociable eh, Kitsuneme?" I heard them laugh. _Kitsuneme huh? He's a blabbermouth just like Koko!_

"But seriously, I pity those Alice Kyoto girls. They're staying on a haunted house." _A what?! Stop telling scary stories!_ I covered my ears in order not to listen. If it was the boys' dorm, I would rather steal bits of information about it. But they're talking about the dorm we're staying! Where I was staying!

I was like a dead person staying in the same position for almost an hour. They keep on telling horror stories that I feel like I'll be having nightmares later on. It feels like hours had passed since I've been there and these dudes are still not leaving?! Finally, I heard the closing sounds of zippers and goodbyes from the others.

"Yo Ruka, Natsume. Let's celebrate tonight's win! Party at our bar?" I heard someone said. _Sheesh. Just leave already!_

"You going, Natsume?"

"No." And I heard the door closed. Everything became so quiet again, so I assumed that everybody's gone. I grabbed my stuff and slowly unlocked the door. I slowly opened it and took a peek if someone was still around. I heaved a satisfying sigh and hurriedly changed.

"Where's my shirt?" I rummaged my stuff hurriedly and wrapped the towel tightly to my chest. Just then, the door opened. I panicked that my whole body froze.

Natsume Igarashi. _Oh shit._

He went inside casually, talking with someone on the phone, not noticing me. He was looking for something, but stopped when he saw me. I was only in my towel and we stared at each other for a few seconds. His conversation stopped and stared at me from top to bottom, smirked, then left.

"THAT EGOISTIC PERVERT! AAAAAHHHH! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"

End of POV

OOOO

Natsume smirked as he exited the shower room.

"_Hello? Hello Natsume? Are you still there?"_

"Hey Ruka."

"_Yeah?"_

"I think you're right. She IS quite interesting."

"_What are you talking about? Did you find what you're looking for?"_

"Yeah, I think I did."

OOOO

End of Chapter Eight

OOOO

_**Up next…**_

_**Chapter 9: The Day We Meet**_

"_Hey you!"_

_Mikan turned around to see the owner of the voice. Her eyes grew big. Her mouth dropped. She points at Natume and shouted, "You're Natsume Igarashi!"_

_All the people stopped on their tracks and stared at the person Mikan's pointing to._

_The guys glared._

_Girls screamed._

_Gays ran._

_Natsume cursed._

"_Shit!" he grabbed Mikan's hand and ran towards the exit._

OOOO

_Readers! _

_Hohohoho! I'm back! Finally updated huh? :D I know~ the preview's killing you. Muhahaha! Oh well. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because this is the longest one I've made! I really tried to make it funny in order to make it up to you guys, so yeah. :D I didn't give much details about the game since I don't really know much about basketball, so I just shared what I read from Slam Dunk. Haha! :D I also notice that Koko fits much better on Kitsuneme's part on the shower scene! XD_

_I totally understand what you feel on waiting for this chapter. I, myself, am also a reader and patiently waiting for Keiko Oda's "Stupid Cupid", which she hasn't updated for the last 5 YEARS and also to __**EsaMarie's**__ "A Prince for Mikan" and "Love's Consequence". But as much as possible, I'm trying my best to continue my story for the benefit of all. Thank you for your neverending support and I hope you'll continue to support the upcoming chapters and future fics! _

_Also, I will be posting a new fanfic, so I hope you'll support it just as you have supported this fic. I might post it next week or next, next week. Hehe. It's entitled, "__**My Most Unforgettable Summer Vacation."**_

_I would like to thank the following reviewers! Sorry for the delay guys!_

_**Little Miss Teddie.x**__**, **__**I Am Awkward**__**, Annyeonghaseyodooodolls, **__**BubblySunshine190**__**, Guest ,**__**ciltiam**__**, Guest,**__**Ding, **__**StarGazer227**__**, **__**Nymphorii**__**, cherry, Guest, **__**Kiki2000**__**,**__**callisandra, **__**sakuraXnatsume**__**, **__**aurora0914**__** , **__**Honki no Shika, Guest**_

_**I Am Awkward: **__At least, I updated. Hahaha! Thank you for your support! ;)_

_**Annyeonghaseyodooodolls: **__I'm not suure, but I'll try. Hahaha! :D_

_**BubblySunshine190: **__Supeer Belated Happy Birthday! Haha. Sorry I wasn't able to post this for your birthday, but treat it as a late birthday gift from me~ ;D_

**Honki no Shika****: **_I noticed that my draft and what I posted in chapter 1 was different. I checked my draft about the 'sticking out his mouth' part and it placed 'tongue' instead of 'mouth'. So, thanks for the correction~ I will definitely do my best to improve my writing skills! Thaaanks again. ;)_

_**Callisandra: **__Thank you! Finally, you've read my fic~ ;D_

_**StarGazer227: **__bay.e lng bla~ hahaha! And I will definitely improve my writing skills. Thank you sar~ ;D_

_**Ding: **__Well, at least I updated! You should update also~ I'm craving for your fics! ._

_**Reviews are highly appreciated! God Bless! ;)**_


	9. The Day We Meet

**OOOO**

**It's Our Teenage Life**

**OOOO**

_**A/N:**__ Finally! The chapter everyone is waiting for. Hahaha! Sorry for the delay, but here it is. Enjoy reading~ ;) I'm sorry if there are some typos and words that weren't omitted before. So yeah, just edited some minor mistakes! :D_

OOOO

**"_There is no good arguing with the inevitable. The only argument available with an east wind is to put on your overcoat." -Denys Finch Hatton_**

OOOO

**Chapter 9**: The Day We Meet

Mikan's POV

"Shit! Shit!"

This is the worst day of my life! Ugh, the damnation! How could the world be so unfair? I've never done something bad! Well, not that bad. But this is too much! Of all the people who could see me with a towel, why THAT BASTARD IGARASHI?!

_**Flashback**_

"_Yo Ruka, Natsume. Let's celebrate tonight's win! Party at our bar?" I heard someone said. Sheesh. Just leave already!_

"_You going, Natsume?"_

"_No." And I heard the door closed. Everything became so quiet again, so I assumed that everybody's gone. I grabbed my stuff and slowly unlocked the door. I slowly opened it and took a peek if someone was still around. I heaved a satisfying sigh and hurriedly changed. _

"_Where's my shirt?" I rummaged my stuff hurriedly and wrapped the towel tightly to my chest. Just then, the door opened. I panicked that my whole body froze._

_Natsume Igarashi. Oh shit._

_He went inside casually, talking with someone on the phone, not noticing me. He was looking for something, but stopped when he saw me. I was only in my towel and we stared at each other for a few seconds. His conversation stopped and stared at me from top to bottom, smirked, then left._

"_THAT EGOISTIC PERVERT! AAAAAHHHH! I'M GONNA KILL HIM!"_

_**End of Flashback**_

"Damn. The karma's too fast to respond." I muttered to myself as I head back to the dorm. The corridor was pitch black except for the light bulbs in the ceiling that served as my only guide to my destination. I stared at the trees as the wind gushed through my cheeks. I shivered as I remembered that blabbermouth's stories.

"_Do you know that by 12 midnight, there's a girl in white who'll come crawling the hallway and call your name if you're alone?"_

It's not yet 12, so no crawling girl will come near me.

"_Not to mention, a guy at our age who died many years ago shows up whenever you're alone in the corridor."_

_Shit._ Why do I even have to remember that story? I looked around the campus and saw no one. I panicked and ran hurriedly towards the dorm until I heard loud footsteps.

"Miii~kaaaaan…" I stopped at my tracks and tried to listen again as I panted heavily. _Seriously?! Did someone just call my name?_

"Miii~kaaaaan…!" I heard it again. But this time, it was louder. _Shit! Is he near me?_ I was near to tears and I was already tired of running. I walked near the corner, panting slightly. _Almost there, _I thought. Someone then patted my back and once again called my name, "Miii~kaaaaan…"

"IIIYAAAAAAAAAA~ DON'T COME NEAR ME!" I screamed and covered my eyes in order not to see the demon's horrifying face. I was expecting that something will crawl near me or eat me or mouth an "a-a-a-a-a" sound just like in the grudge. But my expectations were wrong. DEAD WRONG.

"Ahahahaha! Wow. It really scared her to death! Hahahaha!"A laugh?I stared back towards the direction of the person's voice and there stood Koko and Kitsuneme, laughing desperately. I glared at them and whack both of their heads.

BAM!

"O-ow, ow!" they both said. Damn. I wasn't really in the mood for dummy jokes right now, especially if these Ernt and Bernie have to worsen it.

"That wasn't funny, you assholes!"

"We were just teasing you, Mikan. Hahaha! Besides, we didn't expect to see you walking alone at night." Koko said, still rubbing the lump on his head. "By the way, this is Kitsuneme, my long lost twin brother."

"Twin brother my ass." I replied nonchalantly, rolling my eyes feeling uninterested.

"What?" I suddenly halted.

"I mean, yes, yes. Hello Kitsuneme." _Die Kitsuneme. _I forced a smile and bowed lazily as a greeting. I then introduced myself, "Konbanwa. I'm Mikan Sakura. Nice to meet you."_NOT! The hell I'm glad!_

"Nice to meet ya' too, Sakura-san." He grinned. _Die you bastard. DIE!_

"You're being formal dude~ Calling her Mikan is fine!" Koko blurted. _Koko's definitely on my deathlist tonight!_

"Yeah! Call me Mikan." I agreed, eyebrows twitching. I saw him grinned in delight and accepted my offer. "Okay. You can call me Kitsuneme then."

_How bout I call you moron? _I smiled fakingly and said, "Kitsuneme it is."

End of POV

OOOO

Bright days come with bright moments, especially if it's a special day.

Thursday, a day like any ordinary one.A day to fulfill duties, routines; a day to do work or to find work. A day to study, or yet to for others, it's a day so special that Mikan Sakura looked forward to- a day where she can finally meet the most important person of her life.

It's Thursday.

The day she meet her childhood best friend, NatsumeHyuuga.

KRRRRIIIIIINNNGGGGGG!

"Mm-mm. Turn the darn alarm off Shouda~" Mikan complained. Well, it was 7 am in the morning and Sumire seems to have her morning workout but she woke up early and forgot to turn it off.

"Fine, whatever. Enjoy your beauty sleep, weirdos. I'll be out for a jog, byeee~" She told them but no one bothered answering her and she just left.

On the other hand…

I can tell that you don't know me anymore  
It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget  
And being on this road is anything but sure  
Maybe we'll forget, I hope we don't forget

I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do  
Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that I can share with you

"Mm-mm. The hell?" the young lad muttered. He lazily got up as his phone rang once more and answered it with anger and irritation.

"What!" He answered.

"_Natsume, it's Persona."_

—Beep-beeep –

Natsume tossed his phone aside and went back to bed. Until…

I can tell that you don't know me anymore  
It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget  
And being on this road is anything but sure  
Maybe we'll forget, I hope we don't forget

I'm falling into memories of you and things we used to do  
Follow me there  
A beautiful somewhere  
A place that I can share with you

"B******t." He cursed. He grabbed his phone once more and answered it angrily.

"What do you want?!"

"_Get dressed. You have a press conference at 9:30. Meet me at the agency and don't be late!"_

"But I've got an—beep-beep—appointment!" Natsume threw his phone at the side and cursed, "Useless manager." He checked his watch and hurriedly got up and got dressed.

OOOO

It was 8:30 in the morning and Mikan Sakura is still on her bed, having the best sleep on the comfiest bed she had. Breakfast will be served at 9 but Mikan seems to have the best nap she's ever had. Unfortunately, the rule should be complied as incomplete roommates on the cafeteria mean no food for the group and Hotaru Imai won't let that happen.

"Mikan-chan. Wake up! Breakfast will be served in 30 minutes." Nonoko softly said as she tries to wake the brunette up. Unfortunately, Mikan just keeps on replying "Yeah" and goes back to sleep. Sumire's brows twitched. Breakfast is the most important meal to be taken and she won't let that happen just because some hoyden slept late.

"Let me try, Ogosawara." Sumire threw pillows at her and turned on the alarm. She tried shouting her name and even tried kicking her legs. But she failed to everyone's dismay.

"Back off, idiots." It was Hotaru's turn this time. But Hotaru's version of waking up looks brutal that the two girls quickly moved aside.

"H-hotaru-san, w-what're you doing?!" Nonoko asked, frightened to see what Hotaru was holding. Hotaru stared at her and replied,

"Waking her up. Since this idiot here sleeps like a log, this Idiot Canon Deluxe I've brought should do the trick."

"B-but! Isn't that too much?"

"I won't risk this much if breakfast isn't involve. You don't want to die of hunger, do you Ogosawara-san?" Nonoko just gaped at her blunt reason as she aimed at her target.

BAKABAKABAKA BOOOOOOOOOM!

Oof!

"Don't worry, Ogasawara-san. This idiot has the body like a rock, so major damages won't be possible." She told her as she blew off the air that gushed through the canon.

"H-huh?"Mikan murmured as her eyes opened slowly. "H-hotaru? Is that you—"

BAKABAKABAKA BOOOOOOOOOM!

_Tsss!_

"Stand up and get dressed. Breakfast will be served within a few minutes." Hotaru told her as she opened the door. "Be late and you're dead."

BAM!

"M-mikan-chan, are you okay?" Nonoko asked worriedly and the lying Mikan just replied her with a "Y-yeah."

OOOO

At the press conference…

Reporters and photographers flocked the room as the actors and actresses of the new drama lines up for their questions. Each one is being interviewed and is asked about their opinions and personal comments about their role and the drama itself. Flashes of camera and nonstop questions are asked everytime it was Natsume Igarashi's turn to answer.

"Igarashi-san, one question. You have portrayed as the antagonist on mostly all of the action dramas you've acted, don't you think it's time for you to change your bad boy roles to a lover boy?"

Natsume twitched at the question, yet replied coolly, "No. I don't fit the standards, sorry to disappoint you." And everyone laughed.

"Another question, Igarashi-san. There has been a rumor about you and Ms. Luna Koizumi of Morning Musume going out. Is this true?"

"No."

"Then do you possibly have already someone in mind?"

"Hn."

"Igarashi-san! Igarashi-san—"

"I think it's time to ask the other artists some questions, haha!" The emcee interrupted and the reporters tried to compose themselves, sat back to their seats and interviewed the other stars.

OOOO

"What to wear? What to wear? What to wear?" Mikan asked herself as she looked for some decent clothes in her bag. It's 11 and she just got out of the shower. Her meeting with Natsume will be at twelve. Her roommates just stared at her situation, ignoring her panicky state. Alas, Mikan finally saw what to wear and took it out of her bag. She wore her clothes quickly, brushed her hair and let it fall down on her shoulders and went to the mirror. She stared at herself, checking both side views and nodded in content. She turned to her roommates and they just stared at her, eyebrows all raised.

"What do you think?" Mikan asked. Nonoko and Sumire stared at each other with the same look: _**unhappy**_.

"Atrociously ugly."Hotaru replied.

"It's not that horrible. I think it's fine."

"So you think wearing pants and a sweatshirt you stole from your brother is decent?"

"Umm… yeah?"

"What time's your date?" Sumire asked.

"12 and it's not a date! I'll be leaving now. See ya!" Mikan said and headed to the door.

"Suit yourself idiot."

"Mikan-chan!"Nonoko ran to her and gave her a paper bag. "In case of emergency, just wear these clothes I prepared for you in this bag."

Mikan smiled. She placed the paper bag inside her backpack, thanked her and left.

"Are you sure she'll even wear those Hotaru-san?" Nonoko asked.

"Yeah Imai. Plus, that backpack would just ruin the outfit."

"Tch. Wanna bet?"

OOOO

It's 11:30 and Natsume is still stuck at the press. Nonstop questions were given to him and the allotted time given for interviews has already exceeded the time limit. This has to stop, especially if Natsume's veins are starting to pop out.

Natsume's POV

Damn the press! I have to leave! I took out my phone and dialed some numbers. I called Ruka, and then hanged it up, giving him the signal to call me back.

"Igarashi-san, is it true you rejected the offer on acting the most awaited teenage drama, "It's Our Teenage Life"?"

I can tell that you don't know me anymore  
It's easy to forget, sometimes we just forget—

_Finally._ I didn't bother answering the stupid question and quickly left the room. I acted out like I was talking to Ruka, but I just hanged it up the minute I said hello. I went outside the room, acting like there's no signal and once I was finally out, I ran to the parking lot. My phone rang. I looked at the caller: Persona. I didn't bother answering the call, and just texted him when I got inside my car.

"_Tell the press I left early due to some emergency."_ With that, all his calls have been rejected.

I checked my watch and it was already 11:45. Damn, time moved so fast. I smirked. I forgot. Mikan was never early, which means being a little late won't matter.

"Tch, that idiot should be there when I arrive." I said to myself as I wore the ruby earing she gave me years ago and drove myself to Shinjuku Gyoen.

End of POV

OOOO

At Shinjuku Gyoen Bridge…

It was 12 and Mikan has finally arrived at Shinjuku Gyoen Park. A lot of people were there, especially couples and tourists walking around the area. The park was so beautiful that seeing all the floras around makes you appreciate the wonders of nature. As Mikan arrived at the bridge, people threw weird faces at her, looking at her get-up up and down. But Mikan just rolled her eyes and ignored their stares, not caring what other people would …

Mikan's POV

"Hey look. That girl has such a weird taste of clothes." I heard the girl from afar says to her companion.

"Too bad for his future boyfriend, or should I say _future girlfriend._" The two girls laughed. I clenched my fist and was about to retort back when I saw my reflection on the water. I lowered my eyes and felt saddened. They were right in some points, but I was not meeting with a boyfriend, just a friend. _Childhood bestfriend that is._

"Is it really that bad?" I asked myself and sighed. "I should've listened to Hotaru and the others."

_Splash!_

"What the hell?!"I glared at the three culprits in front of me. "Hey sluts, watch where you're going!"

"Oops. Sorry, guess it wasn't even on PURPOSE." An orange-haired girl said and the three of them laughed. _Darn b****es! _I was about to pounce them to teach them a lesson, but they're not even worth of wasting my precious time. The powerpuffsluts just smirked at me and left._Stupid girls!_

I sighed. My clothes and shoes are drenched and smelled like strawberry milkshake, and I can't let Natsume see me like this. But then again,I remembered the paper bag Nonoko gave me:

"_In case of emergency, just wear these clothes I prepared for you in this bag."_

"That's right! Nonoko gave me a set of clothes." I smiled and went to the nearest restroom. It's weird that Nonoko seems to know what's gonna happen and gave a new set of clothes. But I just shrugged off the thought and quickly changed. Changing now would be better than later. "Oh how I wish Nonoko chose some decent clothes."

I sighed. _Like I even have a choice._

End of POV

_On the other hand…_

"Finally, Shinjuku Park." Natsume said to himself as he finally got out of his car. He noticed that he was still wearing his branded work clothes since he got out of the press, so he wore shades as a disguise. But despite his weak disguise, he still attracted a lot of people. As he made his way to the bridge, people keep on staring and throwing glances at him. Inside, he was in a panic state until an angel came along. _Kusami._

Kusami was Natsume's schoolmate and no.1 supporter in basketball and in his entertainment career. He was a diehard fan that he even follows Natsume's get-up and even dyed his hair to look like his idol. Natsume recognized him since he was the one who took his mask for the parade and used it as his own. Seeing him alone, he grabbed his back collar and dragged him to the nearest restroom.

"Kusami."Kusami's eyes widened to see his idol in front of him, not believing what was happening.

"I-Igarashi-sama."

"Take your clothes off."

"W-what?"

"Just hurry up, and give me your damn clothes!"

"Y-yes sir!"After both have fully changed. Natsume left Kusami, wearing his clothes. And as for Kusami, he was left stunned as the great Natsume Igarashi took off wearing his clothes even though it wasn't even branded. Going back to reality, he took a selca of himself wearing Natsume's fashion clothes. Oh, the gods were never been this good to him.

Natsume hurriedly made his way to the bridge. Now that his get-up has changed, people seemed to ignore him and think of him as an average person strolling around the park. Finally, he arrived. There were people passing the bridge and some girls are staying there so it would be hard to notice which is Mikan. Until, a familiar figure caught his eye. _AK's Manager?_

It was Mikan indeed. But her outfit totally changed her. From a boyish look to a lovely lady, Mikan finally became a beautiful swan. She was wearing a peach collar dress with a black ribbon-banded waist, a white pleated mini skirt, and a matching patent peached-colored ankle strap Mary Jane heels. From Natsume's thought, he was definitely sure that the girl in front of him was the hoyden who stepped on his foot after the match and the one whom he saw at the shower room. But to think that this girl actually looks like a girl right now definitely drifted his mind about his meeting with his childhood best friend. Natsume stared at her for a while, noticing that she's waiting for someone.

_Whish~_

The wind blew and Mikan's locks flew to the wind's direction. It's a good thing that she managed to stop her skirt from rising by pulling it downwards. She tidied herself and her hair, and Natsume caught what he's not expected to see. _The ruby earring._

Natsume smirked. He was so stupid not to notice it. His childhood best friend was the hoyden who annoys the hell out at him, the girl which interests his current best buddy, and the girl he saw last night at the shower room. What are the odds.

Natsume took a step closer and realized that Mikan doesn't know that he was really the Natsume she used to know and just see him as her least favorite person. Nevertheless, Natsume took the risk of finally meeting her best friend formally in person. Besides, she wouldn't resist her childhood best friend, wouldn't she?

"Hey, Polkadots." Mikan turned and stared at the owner of the voice.

Mikan's eyes grew big. Her mouth dropped. She points at Natume and shouted, "You're Natsume Igarashi!"

All the people stopped on their tracks and stared at the person Mikan's pointing to.

The guys glared.

Girls screamed.

Gays ran.

Natsume cursed.

"Shit!" he grabbed Mikan's hand and ran towards the exit.

Mikan's POV

"H-hey! What're you doing?!" I shouted as Igarashi drags me outside the park.

"Shut up and just run!"

"What! Well sorry to disappoint you greatness, but I'm waiting for someone and I can't run with these monstrous heels!" He cursed. Hardcore fans were almost catching up to us and I'm running with these dinosaur shoes!

"Ahh!" Oh no he didn't! He's carrying me in a bridal style! What is this? Something like a wedding get-away?

"What the hell?! Put me down, you pervert! Hey, don't touch me there you egoistic maniac!" I kept on moving which really pisses Natsume off. We were almost at his car since I saw him pressing a button that is with his car keys, but the outraging fans were still following us! I kept on complaining and cursing because he won't let me down.

_Oof! _Well, he did though… in an unmanly way.

"Hey! That's the second time you _dropped _me, don't you even have any manners?!" Natsume ignored my complaints and just pushed me inside while he went to the driver's seat and started the engine as fans flocked around his car.

"Hey, hey, hey! What're you doing?! Stop the car. There's someone I still have to meet!" I shouted as I immediately grabbed the handle but he quickly pushed the button where all the doors automatically lock. I panicked. _I still have to meet Natsume!_

"Bastard, let me out! You can't just kidnap anyone, you know!"

"Yeah right. A celebrity kidnapping a boyish girl. How fascinating. Can't wait for the press to place that on the headlines." Natsume replied sarcastically. _Die, you toad!_

"Look. I have a serious appointment with someone important today. If you want to take revenge on what I did yesterday, fine! Just not today. I'm begging you. Let me out." I pleaded as the car sped off. It's the only thing I could do. If he had a heart, he'll let me go somehow. If he won't, hell will be welcoming him with open arms. Oh how much I—

"Tch. I never knew you missed me that much Mikan Sakura." My eyes widened. What did he just say? He knew my name?! HOW?

"E-excuse me?! And how did you even know my name?" His eyes squinted like he figured out something. He… smirked?

"Calling me early in the morning and telling me how much you missed me, yet you don't even recognize your_ bestest friend in the whole wide world_? How sad." He smirked again. I gasped._What did just he say? Best friend? HIM? It can't be!_

"Long time no see big girl."I stared at his smirking face, still don't know what he's saying.

"I'm Natsume Hyuuga."

…

…

…

"WHAT?!"I gasped at what I just heard. My worst enemy can't be my best friend! Natsume was a cute boy; a kid who's easily bullied by bigger punks. He's not a damn MODEL who just saw me in a towel! I still can't believe at what I just heard. I tried shaking my head and pinching myself in order to get the hell out of this nightmare. I even slammed my head to the window to make sure I'm not asleep. _Somebody please wake me up! Hotaru, where's your idiot gun when I needed it most?!_

"Done making a fool of yourself?" I glared at him. It's all a lie. He's a celebrity, so he must have a lot of sources to take all my information. _But why would he even do that? Revenge?_

"You're not Natsume Hyuuga so what do you want? And stop joking around caus' it's not funny, you dimwit." Igarashi stopped the car and turned to my direction.

"You really don't believe me, do you?" I glared at him. _Who would even believe an egoistic maniac like you?! _He sighed and took something out of his eyes widened at what I saw. It was a necklace. With the stone I gave him. _No way!_

"T-there're a lot o-of stones like t-that. Haha."_That's impossible! How did he get that?!_

"Then, what about this?" Igarashi turned his head and pointed at the ruby earring he's wearing. It was the same earring I gave him before he left. My jaw dropped.

"N-no. T-that can't be. You're an Igarashi, not a Hyuuga!"

"So can't I use Igarashi as my stage name?" he said as he made a full stop after parking his car._How could this happen?! _

"YOU ASSHOLE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IN THE FIRST PLACE?" I shouted, opened the door and went out. He took us to an amusement park, so I went in hurriedly in order to get away from him. There weren't much people around, so I decided to ride the Ferris wheel to calm my mind. As I got in, Igarashi suddenly popped out and went inside. I was about to get out, but he took hold of my arm and the dumb operator closed the door before I could set my foot out._The hell!_

"Mikan."

There was silence.

"Mikan, you can't ignore me forever." I stared at him, straight in the eye and asked, "Are you really Natsume?"

"I am." I wanted to test him if he really was Natsume, so I tried asking him questions from the past and the letters. And damn, they were all answered correctly. I can't believe it! My best friend and my enemy, are one?!

"Why didn't you tell me when I bumped to you before?"

"I didn't know that it was you that time."

"Then why didn't you tell me you became a model?

"It's for the best."

"You didn't trust me."_I knew it! _He must've thought that my treatment to him will change. And that, I might turn out becoming one of his fangirls. Else, he must be hiding something.

"Mikan, you have to understand. It's something that cannot be told, that's why I can't tell you the whole reason." I lowered my eyes. I never expected this. My best friend lied to me!

"Then you should understand why I won't be talking to you from now on." Natsume frowned at what I said. He clenched his fist and stared on the other side.

"Suit yourself. Just don't blame me that I didn't want this to work out." With that, no one spoke a word on the whole ride.

_Crick, Crick! Crick, crick!_

"What the hell?!" I exclaimed. The Ferris wheel made a full stop as we reached the highest peak. Natsume felt bothered too but never showed it and just remained calm. _Cocky punk._I stood up and looked below. The operators were panicking that they took the megaphone and made an announcement to the passengers above.

"I am sorry to tell you that the Ferris wheel is temporarily broken. Please wait for a while as we try our best to fix it. It might take half an hour or so, so please bear with us. I deeply apologize for the inconvenience."

"WHAT? WE'RE STUCK?!"

"Are you deaf? You heard them; we'll be stuck here for a little while." I didn't retort back at his response and just went back to my seat. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes. It was supposed to be a happy reunion for the both of us, but unexpected events have to ruin all of it. I wanted to break the silence. I know I'm still mad at him, but that doesn't mean I never missed my childhood best friend. I tried to compose myself and just forget about what happened. Besides, we'll be leaving after a few days which means, I won't see him again. Kyoto's miles away from Tokyo, so might as well use all the days left to bond with him while I'm still here.

"Hey." I blurted, but didn't look at his direction. "I may not know the reason for what you've become right now and I know I don't have the right to judge you because of this. But since I'll be leaving after a few days… well…"

I can feel Natsume staring at me. I fidgeted and avoided his stare. "Well?" he asked, wanting me to continue.

"Forget what I said, like I—_grrroooowwl!_" I blushed. _Shit. _Why could my stomach complain right now? I'm in the middle of arguing with my MODEL best friend, and my stomach just has to ruin the mood.

"Tch. You're hungry."

"No, I'm not!"_Yes, I am!_

"Yes you are. Didn't you eat before you left?" He smirked. I glared. That smirk of his never changed at all. It was cuter before, but right now, seeing that smirking face of his just makes my blood boil.

"I told you I—_Everyone, the Ferris wheel has been fixed. We will let all of you out shortly. The Ferris wheel will be temporarily closed for a while, so thank you for your cooperation."_

"Finally."I sighed in relief when the wheel started moving. When the door finally opened, I went out first and thought of leaving Natsume. But he already read my thoughts and grabbed my arm. I turned to him and gave him a 'what?!' look.

"Let's eat some ramen." He said and dragged me to a nearby eating place. Natsume's still holding my arm, which is a bit awkward as we head to our destination. Some people even started to look at our direction and I saw Natsume lowered his cap in order not to get noticed, but some became more suspicious about it. I started to notice the attention too. I stared at the people then to Natsume's hand holding my arm. I stopped on my tracks when I saw a souvenir stall. _That's right. He's a celebrity, and seeing him with me might cause a huge issue. Hell, I don't want to see my face on tv or the newspaper just because I was with him! Plus, this holding arm would cause a huge gossip in school. Or worse, around the world!_

"What?" He asked roughly but I just dragged him. I took some fake glasses and placed it directly on his face, not bothering if it even hurts. I checked which glasses fitted him most and bought it.

"People would recognize you because of your hair and eyes. That's why you have to cover it in order for people not to notice you." I told him as I tried to tidy his appearance. I blushed when he smiled a little, so I looked away in order for him not to notice it. _Darn it! Smiling like that makes me feel uneasy._

"Thanks… idiot."I rolled my eyes. Thanking me appropriately would've been much better than inserting it with the word 'idiot'.

"You're very much welcome. IDIOT." With that, we both went to the nearest Ramen shop.

End of POV

OOOO

"How could the girls leave me?!" It was Sumire. She's currently with Nonoko and Hotaru strolling around the mall because her girlfriends went out without her. "Some friends they are! Hmph."

"At least, you get to hang-out with us Shouda-san." Nonoko mentioned.

"Like I have a choice."

"I wonder what happened to Mikan's date right now."

"Who cares about that idiot."Hotaru said.

"Do you think that your plan even worked, Imai?" Sumire asked.

"My plan never fails, Shouda."

OOOO

"Uwaa~I'm so hungry. Oji-san,two bowls of ramen please!" Mikan ordered.

"Coming right up!" the old man replied and gave her 2 bowls of ramen.

"Don't order two bowls of ramen if you haven't even started eating the first one."

"Leave me alone and just finish yours!"

"You still eat like a pig, that's why you never grow."

_Slurp! _"Ekshcushe me?_munch,munch!_I am one of the challesht (_gulp!) _girls in class!"

"Idiot. You look horrible when you eat."

"Ei! Just because you grew much taller than me doesn't mean you have to look down on me. You can't even beat me on an eating competition!"

"Try me."

"Ooh, I'm scared! Tch, like a famous celebrity like you could even get to finish a bowl of this."

Natsume twitched. Now that was very insulting. If she wasn't his childhood best friend, Natsume would forget Mikan's a girl and would definitely torture her to death. He smirked, trying to provoke Mikan. "Wanna bet?"

"Look who's talking. Tch. Very well. Whoever loses will pay the bill."

Natsume smirked. "Deal."

OOOO

**End of Chapter Nine**

OOOO

_**Preview of Chapter 10: Our Friendship Date**_

"_Don't you have a phone?" Natsume asked._

"_No."_

"_Meet me at the school's parking lot tomorrow. Be there by 11 sharp."_

"_Look who's talking! You were even late a while ago."_

"_11 sharp."_

"_No."_

"_Be there, else I'll be fetching you to your room."_

"_What?!"_

"_Mikan?" someone interrupted. Mikan and Natsume froze. Shit! Both thought. This is not good!_

OOOO

_Hiya~_

_I know it took longer than I thought. I was supposed to update two weeks after I posted the last chapter, but summer's been too good to me that I couldn't reject the offers! :D School's about to start soon, but I'll do my best to update the next chapter this month and the other chapter by… June? Hehe! Oh, and for those who read my third fic, "__**My Most Unforgettable Summer Vacation**__", thank you so much for your reviews and support! You guys are forever __**AWESOME**__. 3_

_I would like to thank these awesome readers for their reviews: __**SparklingCrystleGem**__**, Guest, **__**Coldheart12**__**, **__**sinables**__**, **__**funkyhusky**__**, Guest, **__**aurora0914**__**, **__**OoXxKarenxXoO**__**, callisandra, Guest, **__**CrimsonIchigo9**_

_**Coldheart12: **__wooow! Finishing the whole chaps in 10 minutes? :O_

_**funkyhusky: **__I'm so happy that the last chap made you laugh~ that's why I tried to make it as humorous as possible! U_

_**aurora0914: **__that's the reason why I love making cliffhangers~ :D_

_**StarGazer227**__**: **__bskn wai ka kareview, thank you gd for being my betareader! ;D_

_**callisandra: **__thank you dear sistah! ^3^_

_**TO ESAMARIE: **__My dear sister. I'm really sad you didn't leave a comment after reading the last chapter or might've not read it yet. But I'm fine with that, as long as you update your "A Prince ForMikan" fic. :D Love Love, Paopao :3_

OOOO

**_Reviews are highly appreciated! ;)_**

OOOO


	10. Our Friendship Date (Part One)

**OOOO**

**It's Our Teenage Life**

**OOOO**

_**A/N: **__Halooo~ yeah, I fulfilled my promise! Gosh, I had a hard time making this chapter a lot better than the previous one. It's shorter than the previous chapter but I still hope you'll like it. :P_

_Enjoy reading~ ;D_

**OOOO**

"_Do not wait for extraordinary circumstances to do good actions; try to use ordinary situations." –Jean Paul Ritchee_

**OOOO**

"_Don't order two bowls of ramen if you haven't even started eating the first one."_

"_Leave me alone and just finish yours!"_

"_You still eat like a pig, that's why you never grow."_

_Slurp! "Ekshcushe me? munch,munch! I am one of the challesht (gulp!) girls in class!"_

"_Idiot. You look horrible when you eat."_

"_Ei! Just because you grew much taller than me doesn't mean you have to look down on me. You can't even beat me on an eating competition!"_

"_Try me."_

"_Ooh, I'm scared! Tch, like a famous celebrity like you could even get to finish a bowl of this."_

_Natsume twitched. Now that was very insulting. If she wasn't his childhood best friend, Natsume would forget Mikan's a girl and would definitely torture her to death. He smirked, trying to provoke Mikan. "Wanna bet?"_

"_Look who's talking. Tch. Very well. Whoever loses will pay the bill."_

_Natsume smirked. "Deal."_

_**OOOO**_

**Chapter 10: Our Friendship Date**

Mikan's POV

"Okay, the rules: whoever finishes more bowls in an hour wins." I smirked. _Tch, you're going down boy!_

"Fine." _Fine? Ha! Prepare to lose and pay the bill, childhood BEST FRIEND!_

I stared at the clock in front of me. 5:54. "We'll end at the time of—"

"The old man will end the time. He'll be the referee." Natsume said and the oji-san agreed. He took an alarm clock out of nowhere and set it for an hour. Natsume then snatched the other bowl of ramen I ordered a while ago.

"Hey, that's mi—"

"Timer starts… now!" I panicked. "Wait!"

I took the chopsticks in front of me and started eating as fast as I could. Well, it doesn't matter if he took a second lead, I'll still win anyway. Koko, Hotaru and I had been partners in eating competitions in town. Hotaru specializes at eating crabs; Koko eats a lot of sushi, while my category lies in ramen. I smirked as I slurp down the noodles. There's no way I'll lose. Even though he's my best friend, I won't go easy. It's already my 5th bowl and boy am I glad to have a black hole on my stomach.

"Oji-san! Another bowl please!" I ordered since I was almost finished.

"Roger that!" he replied and instantly gave me another bowl of ramen. I continued eating and didn't dare looking at Natsume's bowls in order not to waste time. I ate a lot faster, knowing that it's almost the end of time. I didn't even take a glance at the time because I just ate and ate; I even lost count in the end. Nevertheless, I mustn't give up!

_Grrrooowl~_

_Shit! _My stomach's complaining! Why now? I felt puking. Never in my life I challenged myself to eat an hour straight of ramen. I should've lessened the time. Maybe 30 minutes? I felt dizzy that I was already slowing down. _Must. Not. Give up! _I thought to myself and ate faster than usual. Gosh, I'll definitely kill myself if I lose here. Think about the bill!

_KRRRRRIIIIIIIIING!_

"Time's up, kids!" Oji-san said. Finally, an hour has passed and I was able to finish my last bowl on time! I looked at the bowls I've finished and was satisfied as oji-san finished counting the numbers. _**15.**_I stared at the height of the bowls. This could be placed in Guiness Book of World Records!_Ha! Top that, Natsume Igarashi slash Hyuuga!— __**20! **__Yes! You only have 20, while I have— wait, __**WHAT**__?! _

I stared at Natsume's bowls and gasped as it was indeed a bit taller than mine. But 20 bowls in an hour?! Is there a demon in his stomach or something?! I couldn't believe it. There must have been a mistake! He's a model, a CELEBRITY! How could he eat that much ramen?!

"Oji-san! Are you sure its 20? You might've lost count or something." The old man smiled and insisted that it was really 20 bowls of ramen. I didn't believe him, so I counted it myself. 20. I counted again. 20. And again. 20. 20. 20. **20!**

_Nooooooooooooooo! _I felt crying. _The bill would be full of zeroes. _I glared at my BEST FRIEND and he just smirked proudly. _The little animal!_ I checked my wallet and I had a cash of 20,000 and 50 cents. Okay, not bad. I'll just pray to the gods that the price won't get higher than that. Oh please, let the price be lower! My mother's gonna kill me if she knew that I wasted all my money because of food! On top of that, a bet!

"O-oji-san, the b-bill please!" I stuttered. I shivered as he handed me the bill. My eyes widened at the expense. _**¥35,000.00?! **_I gasped. _How the hell can I pay this?!_

I looked at Natsume with a troubled face. He snickered. Damn him. Maybe killing myself would be the best solution rather than asking for his help.

"Oji-san, here." He handed the old man some cash and the old man accepted it with a smile.

"Keep the change." I twitched. _Keep the change?! _The hell. I can have the extra money if he doesn't want it! Cocky jerk.

"Thank you and please come again!" Oji-san said as we're leaving.

Natsume smirked at me. _Rich bastard. _Saying thank you is a must as word of gratitude, especially since he paid the bill even though I lost the bet. I looked away and just muttered quickly the word of appreciation, "thankyou."

"What?" _Darn it! Is he deaf?! _

"I SAID THANKS!" I shouted angrily and walked faster. I can imagine him smirking, but seeing that smirk would just make me want his face buried on the ground. He caught up to me and grabbed my wrist.

"I won't accept a "thank you" only." I heard him say. I looked at his direction and raised a brow. "Since I paid the bill, you have to pay it back in return."

I seemed to get the idea of what he's thinking, but I asked anyway. "And how will I repay your kindness, your highness?"

"You will do anything as I say and you mustn't refuse."

I twitched. "It's like making your BEST FRIEND a slave."

"You may think it that way." He replied with a mocking smirk. _But you are thinking that way! Damn you, Natsume Igarashi/Hyuuga!_

End of POV

**OOOO**

"It's getting dark. Do you think Mikan might arrive late?" Nonoko asked her companions while waiting for the bus to arrive.

"Just let her be, Ogosawara. It's her date." Sumire replied, not caring at all.

"It seems I'm getting worried somehow."

"Then don't. She might be having the best time of her life right now. Right, Imai?"

"Hn."

"See even Hotaru-san doesn't agree."

"Hn means yes for her, Ogosawara. And think about it. When she arrives, she'll be telling us how great his childhood best friend is and how she had her best day ever and might even change herself to a real girl the next day and turn her likes around guys! Who knows, she'll be a diehard member of our Natsume-Ruka fanclub soon."

"I-I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right! Sheesh. Let's stop talking about that hoyden shall we?"

"Then what do you have in mind Shouda-san."

"Well, it's about Natsume Igarashi! Isn't he hot in this car he's riding? Sumire mentioned as she held up the magazine with Natsume's picture in it. "I bet every girl who gets to ride on his car would just stare at him dreamily. I shall now believe that drivers are sweet lovers."

Or so she thought… not all girls actually. Not all.

Mikan Sakura, on the other hand, was glaring at the infamous celebrity in Japan while he's taking his childhood best friend back to school. Meeting her childhood best friend doesn't seem to delight her especially if he was his loathed enemy. It was like a fairy tale in every girl's story actually, but it was a horror story for Mikan. Today was a total disaster. Knowing the truth, losing the bet, and even letting the winner pay the bill. Also, she didn't seem to fully forgive Natsume yet because of his little white lie, making her life miserable and well, for making her his slave. _I could pay him monthly with interest if that's what he wants, but I don't think he even needs money at all. _Mikan thought.

"Done staring?" Mikan glared harder, and then turned to face the road.

"I wasn't staring; I was glaring. Just stop right there on the next corner. I'll just walk to school." Mikan ordered as she readied her things.

"No, it's already dark and it's dangerous for a little girl like you to walk the streets alone." Natsume replied seriously and continued driving.

"Well, I don't want to get the school's attention and I know how to fight so stop the car!" Mikan demanded angrily but Natsume didn't listen.

"Natsume!"

"Look. Stop whining. I know a path where no one could see the car or see you with me."

"And how are you even gonna get in?"

"I have a VIP card, that's how." But Mikan didn't believe him and just kept on complaining until they've reached the school gates.

"Good evening sir, but the school's already closed. Do you—Igarashi-sama!" The security guard was surprised to see Natsume when he pulled down the car window halfway and gave him a card. The guard took the card and bowed as he opened the gate. Mikan saw the whole thing and stared at him in disbelief. _Darn cocky bastard._

And so, Natsume continued driving until they've reached a road filled with lots of trees. _The forest? _Mikan thought. _So this is his secret path?_

Natsume stopped the car and indeed, people won't even go near this spooky place. Mikan got out of the car and wore her backpack. She's not that familiar in this place, but she didn't ask Natsume's help anyway and just told him to leave before someone sees them together.

"You can leave now, thanks for the ride." Mikan said bluntly.

"I'll take you to your dorm."

"What?! Are you out of your mind? My schoolmates will notice you."

"I'll just lead you the way, then I'll leave. You don't know the way to your dorm idiot." Mikan blushed in embarrassment. He has a point but remained persistent on her decision.

"I-I can manage. Just give me the directions so you can leave."

"Fine. Go straight, turn left, then right, roll around and jump." Mikan's face twitched. Those weren't directions! Is he making fun of her?!

"Stop joking around! I'm leaving."

"Suit yourself. Just don't scream my name if you see ghosts on the way." Natsume mentioned and head back to his car. Mikan stopped on her tracks and quickly took hold of Natsume's shirt before he could get inside. Natsume stared at her and raised his brow. Seriously? A girl with an attitude worse than a guy is afraid of ghosts? What are the odds. Mikan looked away, still blushing, and replied, "W-well, if you want to h-help me that badly, t-then might as well accompany me."

Natsume smirked at her. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Gross much? Just lead the way so you could leave already."

Natsume indeed led the way to her dorm, but it wasn't an easy path especially if Mikan's wearing wedged heels. She keeps on tripping her foot because of the rocky road. And since Natsume leads the way, he isn't there to help her if she falls.

"Ah!" Mikan tripped, again. "Darn it. This is the 5th time!" She tidied herself angrily and started to walk again. Natsume went to her and held her wrist. Mikan held back, wanting to let go of his grasp.

"Hey, let go!"

"You'll slow us down if you'll start complaining."

"Hmph!" Mikan gave in and just followed him.

A few minutes had passed and Mikan finally saw a glimpse of their dorm. Mikan sighed in relief and withdrew her hand from Natsume. She went ahead of him and stopped. She turned towards his direction and said, "I could see our dorm now, you can leave already."

"Fine. Call me when you arrive inside."

"Why would I? Besides, the phone booth's a bit far." _Like I would even call you!_

"Don't you have a phone?" Natsume asked.

"No."

"Meet me at the school's parking lot tomorrow. Be there by 11 sharp."

"Look who's talking! You were even late a while ago."

"11 sharp."

"No."

"Be there, else I'll be fetching you to your room."

"What?!"

"Mikan?" someone said. Mikan and Natsume froze. _Shit!_ Both thought. _This is not good!_

"Mikan, is that you?" It was Nonoko, together with Sumire and Hotaru. They were on their way to the dorm when Nonoko somewhat saw Mikan from afar, so she went to check it out together with Sumire and Hotaru.

Mikan panicked as she heard footsteps coming closer so she searched for a hiding spot. _It would be suspicious for them to see me using this path to head to the dorm, knowing I'm scared of ghosts! _When she finally saw a potential hiding spot, she used her whole body to push Natsume towards the large bush in order for them not to get caught. It was so sudden that both landed in an awkward position wherein Mikan was on top of Natsume, with his lower lip touching Mikan's lower teeth. Mikan quickly lifted her head causing a rustling sound of leaves which caught the attention of the three. Mikan's eyes widened and lowered his head, her lips inches from Natsume. Neither could move as hearing the voices just beside them.

"I really heard something from here. Did you Ogosawara?" Sumire asked, trying to confirm. "But I don't see Sakura though. Are you sure it was her?"

"Well, I'm not really sure though. But I somewhat recognize the clothes the person was wearing. It was like the clothes I gave Mikan before she left." Nonoko replied. "And I think he was talking to a guy."

Hotaru looked around the area then smirked. "Well, I don't see Sakura with a guy right now." Sumire said. "Maybe it wasn't her. Maybe it was just some high school students making out or arguing something. You know, lover's quarrel."

Mikan and Natsume twitched at what Sumire said. It was somehow what they did. They did argue not in a couple's way though, but the hell did they make out!

"Well…yeah. Maybe, I was just imagining things. Haha. Sorry, let's just head back to the dorm." They left the area, but Hotaru looked back once more after they've gone a little farther. She smirked . Somehow, she found out something beyond unexpected.

Hearing their retreating steps; Mikan sneaked a peek. Thinking that they're already gone, Mikan quickly stood up and tidied herself, looking away from Natsume's direction.

Natsume, too, stood up and tidied himself. He wiped the small drip of blood from his lip and smirked. "You know, you don't need to go that far if you wanted to kiss me that badly."

"I-it's not a k-k-kiss! M-my tooth. M-my tooth just accidentally landed on your l-l-lips!"

"It's a tooth kiss then. Never knew good night kisses stings that bit." Mikan blushed madly and turned her back, ready to leave. Natsume smirked and called her before she runs off. "Hey, parking lot at 11. Don't forget that, _little girl._"

Mikan didn't respond and just ran off. Natsume grinned and headed back to his car. He knows Mikan will arrive at their meeting place tomorrow. If not, he'll seriously fetch her to her room. The hell Persona explodes.

**OOOO**

"So, what do you think?" Sumire asked, showing off the dress she just bought at the mall.

"It looks really good on you Shouda-san!" Nonoko replied, awed by the dress.

"Well, of course. Especially if it matches my beautiful—_crick, crick!—_face!" Sumire and Nonoko stared at the door and saw a flustered Mikan, wearing the clothes Nonoko gave her. Both were stunned looking at Mikan's appearance. With her hair down and some casual clothes, she already looked stunning.

"Wow, Mikan. You look beautiful!" Nonoko exclaimed as she excitedly ran to her and stared at her in every angle. "But what happened to you? You look really messy."

"I can't believe you really wore it. Plus, you even manage to walk on those Mary Jane wedges." Sumire said as she too, stared at her appearance up and down but twitched at the sight of the backpack. "I knew your junk-like backpack would ruin the style."

Mikan just nodded absent-mindedly in their responses and started to take off her shoes and clothes and changed to her pajamas. She was too preoccupied at what happened that no matter how much she doesn't want to remember it, it always flashes back in a romantic yet exaggerated way.

"Hey Mikan!" Nonoko went to her, smirking. "How's your date?"

Mikan shivered as a flash of her on top of Natsume Igarashi/Hyuuga with his lips on her mouth pop out in her head. Mikan tried to shrug off the thought and blushed madly.

"Mikan-chan, are you okay?" Nonoko asked worriedly. "You're all red!"

"Something happened. Am I right, Sakura?" Sumire curiously asked, suspecting that something happened during her date. Mikan looked away and tried to compose herself. Hotaru was just at the corner, staring at Sumire and Nonoko surrounding Mikan and throwing suspicious stares and nonstop questions at her. She smirked. Boy, if only they knew.

"Come on Sakura. Tell us what happened. Did you… " Sumire went to her ear and whispered, "_kiss_?"

Mikan's eyes widened, her face were beet red. Of course, she and Natsume didn't kiss. _Almost _actually. Well, a teeth-lip interaction isn't counted as a kiss, right? But Mikan couldn't tell them that. Especially, if Sumire was a diehard fan of her best friend.

"N-n-no! Never. Sheesh. Why would I kiss my childhood friend that I haven't seen for years? We're still getting-to-know each other as teenagers. Haha! Me, kiss? How ridiculous. Where'd you even get that idea? Pfft. Ahhh~ I'm tired. I'll go to bed first, good night then." Mikan quickly replied and ran off to her bed, leaving a suspicious aura to both Sumire and Nonoko. _They did kiss._

"It seems she had a great time ladies." Hotaru said, grinning widely.

"You think?" Sumire and Nonoko chorused.

**OOOO**

"Gosh, time move so fast. We're already leaving on Sunday morning!" Sumire exclaimed as she read their schedule. "It was a good thing they gave us a 3-day free day though."

"Yeah, but we still have a curfew and tomorrow's the only day we could hang-out all night. And to think that we'll have to leave early morning the day after; that schedule's unfair. Not to mention, the week after is our exams." Nonoko sighed, thinking about Jinno-sensei's nonstop lessons. "I bet Jinno-sensei's excited about it."

"Jinno-sensei's not that bad. But it's a good thing he's not here though." Sumire checked her watch and gasped at the time. "OMG, it's 10:30?! I have to do my yoga!"

Sumire took her sports bag and quickly left the room. Mikan, too, checked her watch. _10:31. _Natsume told her to meet him at the parking lot, but seeing him after what happened last night, makes her doesn't want to see his face at all.

"_Be there, else I'll be fetching you to your room."_

Mikan shuddered as she remembered his phrase. The great Natsume Igarashi fetching the boyish Mikan Sakura of Alice Kyoto to her room would be unpleasant sight. Imagine how the president of his fanclub would react, she might not be able to see the end of the day if that happens. Mikan sighed. It would've been much easier if Natsume wasn't a celebrity. But then, Natsume might have his reasons for doing this that he had to keep it as a secret from her. But she has to understand right? If you're his best friend doesn't mean you have to know everything right? Even she doesn't know everything about Hotaru, considering that she's also her best friend. It's 10:50 and somehow Mikan has come to a point of reconsidering the present Natsume. They're not kids anymore, which mean changes can happen.

Mikan stood up and went to the mirror to tidy herself. If she has to accept the new Natsume, then Natsume should also accept the new Mikan. She smiled. _Perfect!_

"Where're you going, idiot?" Hotaru asked just before Mikan could open the door, not throwing a glance at her and continued reading the magazine.

"I'm meeting Natsume." Hotaru stopped reading and fixed her eyes on Mikan. She smirked. She was already suspicious the first time she heard her childhood best friend's name and seeing her with the infamous Natsume Igarashi last night proved her doubts to be correct. She wanted to know the full details of what really happened last night, but she wants it alone. Besides, knowing that your best friend IS the childhood best friend of a famous celebrity would be a huge business opportunity. Think about how one picture could cost a lot of yen. And thanks to Mikan's carelessness, Hotaru will be rich in no time.

"Really, where? I'd like to meet him Mikan." Hotaru said with glittering eyes which frightened Mikan. Nonoko heard this too and asked to meet him as well.

"No! I mean, maybe next time. Bye!" Mikan said and left quickly.

"That's odd. Why wouldn't she let us meet her appraised childhood friend, Hotaru-san?" Nonoko asked and Hotaru just replied her with a smirk and continued reading. "She will, soon enough. You'll see."

**OOOO**

It's 11 and Natsume Igarashi had been at the parking lot long enough. He arrived 30 minutes early this time. There's also classes going on so students won't be able to see them if they meet up at the parking lot. But if Mikan would take her time, lunch break will soon start. And if Mikan doesn't show up in any minute, they might get caught somehow.

"That idiot should show up. I even cancelled all my appointments because of this. She's dead if she won't arrive any minute." He said to himself. And speaking of the devil, Mikan finally arrived with a bored look plastered on her face.

"Nice car." Mikan praised with a bored face. It was an Acura's new NSX sports car, a legendary mid-engined rear-wheel-drive performance coupe which features sleek good looks of LED headlamps, a low grille with the Acura trademark shape, plus a more smoothed-over look that is closer to Nissan's production sports cars, and it is a front-wheel drive. But Mikan's praise over his car was just ignored because of impatiently waiting for her.

"What took you so long? And what're you wearing?!" Natsume scolded angrily and Mikan just grumpily ignored him.

"I arrived on time and what's wrong with I'm wearing? Mikan was wearing black sweatpants and a baggy plain t-shirt with a red cap covering her whole hair. "This is my usual get-up or you haven't notice that at all the first time we really met." Mikan replied, making him remember the incident when they bumped to each other at the hallway.

"Well, the last time I remember was when you're just in a towel. It was epic." Mikan blushed, remembering that embarrassing moment of her life. Natsume smirked. "I even saw your polka-dotted underwear on top of your bag. Sheesh, you really do have a weird taste of clothes and undergarments."

"Y-Y-Y-YOU PERVERT!"

"Stop shouting, Polkadots or students will hear you. I don't want to have an issue with a boyish fan." Natsume's smirk made Mikan explode. She turned her back and was about to leave him, but Natsume grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the car. Natsume , too, went inside and sped off.

"Where're we going?" Mikan asked, placing her earphones on her right ear and stared on each road they passed by.

"You'll see." Natsume slowed down and parked his car at the side. As they were both finally out of the car, Natsume grabbed Mikan's wrist and went inside a luxurious salon. As they went in, all the staffs present bowed in respect. Mikan, frantic about the situation, bowed down also. Just then, a pink-haired girl around their age came forward and greeted them.

"Natsume-san! It's been a while. What can I do for you? Oh, you've brought a friend." She stared at Mikan and smiled sweetly.

"Polkadots, this is Anna Umenomiya. She's the owner of this salon." Mikan's jaw dropped.

"Well, I'm not really the owner yet. I still have to wait till I'm 18. I'm just a part-time manager for now."

Mikan quivered and stared at her in awe. How could such a young girl own a luxurious salon?! Mikan blinked a few times and bowed 90 degrees, "I-It's a pleasure to meet you; I'm Mikan Sakura."

Anna giggled. "Hello Mikan-chan. Please, call me Anna."

"N-no! It's fine." Mikan blushed at her kindness and bowed again. Anna giggled and stared at Natsume. "So what can I do for you, Natsume-san?"

"Fix her." Mikan glared at him. _Fix her? _What is she, a broken toy? She was about to retort back, but seeing Anna's smiling face held Mikan back. She doesn't want to embarrass herself in front of many people anyway. Mikan's thoughts were drifted away when she got pulled by a lot of women into a room filled with cosmetics and beauty products.

As for Natsume…

"I trust you not to mention this to anyone, Umenomiya."

"You have my word."

"And… Just make that idiot look decent. I'll be back by the time she's through."

"Okay. By the way, Natsume-san. Is she… your girlfriend?"

"Childhood friend."

"Oh, such a waste. I can tell that she's really pretty even wearing guy's clothes. You should court her soon." Anna smiled teasingly. "Besides, you two would look good together."

"Just remind me that when you have answered Kitsuneme." Anna blushed. "Ahem. I-I should get going; Mikan-chan must be waiting, hahaha. See you later then!" With that, Anna left him.

"_Besides, you two would look good together."_ Natsume smirked at what Anna said. He stared at the door Mikan's in.

"Why wouldn't we?"

**OOOO**

**End of Chapter 10**

**OOOO**

_Heeey~ Finally, a fast update huh? Well, actually, I was supposed to update next week since I thought posting the next chapter of my other story, but I realized that the end of May was this week! Sigh. I was pretty much disappointed about the reviews. It lessens every chapter… TT^TT It really discouraged me… :( But if I think about it, it's mostly my fault for not updating regularly that's why some couldn't remember the story. Big sigh. Anyway, this was supposed to be a long chapter but since I made a promise to update by the end of May, I made another CLIFFHANGER! :D muhahaha! So, I hope you liked it! ;D_

_I would like to thank the following readers: __**callisandra**__**, **__**Coldheart12**__**, **__**Kuro Karasu Onna**__**, **__**nerdyanime123**__**, ding, Guest, **__**Shai Moe**__**, **__**nix,**_ _**aurora0914**__**, **__**sinables**__**, Rae-chan179**_

_**callisandra**__: Mistakes can happen, dear sister. . still, thank you for reviewing~ le loooove! ^3^_

_**Coldheart12**__: I guess that's normal… right? Hahaha! :D_

_**ding**__: of course! Wahahaha! And yes, I will do my best to make it bettah! Ooh, update ha? Cannot wait gd nga daan. ;P_

_**Guest**__: haha! You should put some name in your review, instead of making your name as 'Guest' in order for me to thank you properly~ so whoever you are, thank you so much for waiting! ;D_

_S__**hai Moe**__: I thank you for your patience, dear one. -.- and yes, ESAMARIE's very much ACTIVE. She's just on VACATION -making sure she reads this. :P And yeah, I'm from Region VI. :)_

_**nix: **__that's a lot of love, girl! Thanks anyway~ ;D_

_**aurora0914**__**: **__Well, I find it more adorable if Natsume's not a playboy-type in this story~ ;P_

**OOOO**

_Reviews are highly appreciated! ;D_

**OOOO**


	11. Our Friendship Date (Part Two)

**OOOO**

**It's Our Teenage Life**

**OOOO**

_**Author's Note/ Suggestion: **__Please eat something while reading my fics. It boosts up the energy and excitement to read. :D Thank you. :)_

**OOOO**

"_**Never lose a chance of saying a kind word."**__ –William Makepeace Thackeray_

**OOOO**

"_I trust you not to mention this to anyone, Umenomiya."_

"_You have my word."_

"_And… Just make that idiot look decent. I'll be back by the time she's through."_

"_Okay. By the way, Natsume-san. Is she your girlfriend?"_

"_Childhood friend."_

"_Oh, such a waste. I can tell that she's really pretty even wearing guy's clothes. You should court her soon." Anna smiled teasingly. "Besides, you two would look good together."_

"_Just remind me that when you have answered Kitsuneme." Anna blushed. "Ahem. I-I should get going; Mikan-chan must be waiting, hahaha. See you later then!" With that, Anna left him._

"_Besides, you two would look good together." Natsume smirked at what Anna said. He stared at the door Mikan's in._

"_Why wouldn't we?"_

Chapter 11: **Our Friendship Date Part 2**

Mikan's POV

After the sudden kidnap, every person went to me in every angle. Three girls suddenly took off my clothes and let me wore a robe. They let me sat on a pink-colored salon chair and suddenly a lot of ladies gathered around me and observed me in every angle. Seconds later, all of them took their equipments and one by one, they are cleaning my nails and massaging my feet and face. I didn't budge but rather, closed my eyes and smiled. So this is what you call _**life**_.

"So, how are you doing Mikan?" It was Anna. I smiled at her and would like to thank her for these people assisting me, but I couldn't even move my body since every parts seemed to be in the middle of something. Nevertheless, I thanked Anna.

"I really feel good, Umenomiya-san. Thank you." I smiled.

"Anna. Call me Anna. And stop being formal, we're at the same age."

"A-Anna-ch-chan, don't you have…um, class?"

"Well, I already made an excuse to my teachers that I'll be working today since my parents are on a business trip."

"Oh. Do you go to Alice Academy too?"

"Yup."

"I see. By the way, thank you for these." I thanked her, pointing about the people working on me.

"Oh no, don't thank me yet. But you should thank Natsume-san, he's the one prepared these for you." I stared at her in disbelief. Why would Natsume do this? Is there a special occasion that he has to make a big deal of doing this to me?

"I believe you don't know huh? Well, he might've prepared something for you Mikan-chan. You're very lucky. This is the first time Natsume-san had done something for a girl, may it be a friend or not."

"Eh? Are you not his girlfriend then? Or a close friend perhaps?"

Anna giggled. "No. I'm not really close to Natsume-san. I'm just a friend, an acquaintance rather."

"Eh? But you call him his first name." _Even I rarely call him his first name when I knew he's the cocky Natsume Igarashi._

"Well, Kitsuneme-kun told me to call him his first name since they're close and he doesn't want me to be so formal with his friends." I saw Anna blush as she mentioned that idiot's name. I stared at her suspiciously.

"Are you… perhaps, Kitsuneme-san's girlfriend?" Anna went brightly red and shook her head sideways, denying about it. I lowered my eyes angrily. Tch, how could that stupid troll have such a sweet and kind girlfriend? I stared at the flustered Anna. I pity her.

An hour has passed and I was finally done with all the nails and the massages. Anna was there to entertain me the whole time and I really grew fond of her presence. It's like we became friends suddenly, but I still address her on her last name sometimes and she scolds me for that.

"Mikan-chan, I think it's time to work my magic on you." I stared at Anna. _Magic? Is she a witch or something?!_

I saw Anna talking to her other stylists. Not long after, they took out some cosmetics and hair equipments out of nowhere. Anna smiled at me. _Why do I feel like there's a dark presence behind her sleeve?_

Anna worked on my hair and face, with her stylists assisting her in her every need. I felt comfortable as Anna placed powders and stuffs on my face. She also went through in curling my hair. And even though she's working, she always entertains me in her stories. She's such a sweet person. Another hour has passed and my whole body felt refreshing.

"Mikan-chan, open your eyes and look at the mirror." I did what Anna told me and my eyes widened. I looked different. Anna's magic did work on me. I gazed at the person in the mirror. _I looked like a different person, a type of person that I chose not to be_. "I hope you realize that you're a very beautiful lady, Mikan-chan. Every girl has their own unique beauty but only a few have that true beauty and you have that, both inside and out. You just have to show your true beauty and not act different."

I stared at Anna with a questioning look. I don't quite understand what she's trying to say. I asked her what she meant but she just smiled and told me to stand up and took me to another room where a pile of girl's clothes are around. I shivered. _No, not again._

A saleslady went to us, bringing a pile of hanging clothes with her. _I hate dress-ups. _Anna went to me, smiling and said, "So, what do you want to wear?"

I frowned. "I think having my clothes back is fine."

"Oh dear, I think Natsume-san already threw it away."

"What?!" And before I was about to complain, Anna dragged me inside a fitting room with a set of clothes in my hands.

"Mikan-chan, just call me if you have problems with the dress okay?" I heard her say. I stared at the dress and checked it on the mirror. I gaped. It's too short! How the hell am I gonna wear this?!

End of POV

**OOOO**

Natsume Igarashi was sitting at the sofa, tapping his foot up and down out of impatience. He had never been patient in his life. He hates being late, hates people getting late, but most of all, he hates to wait. He's been impatiently waiting for Mikan for almost an hour. The result should be worth the wait. And not long after, Anna came out with a bright smile.

"Natsume-san, sorry for the long wait. She's finally done." Anna said with a composing smile as she went back to the room and assisted Mikan out. Natsume's eyes were fixed on the door, impatiently waiting for Mikan to come out. As he finally heard footsteps, his eyes dilated as he saw his childhood best friend transformed into an angel. Mikan wore a sleeveless, peach and white bohemia flowers patterned dress that reached above her knees and a matching Christian Louboutin nude pumps. Mikan's dress matched her white skin which gave a light glow. Her light make-up made by Anna also made her face looked like an angel, with her natural beauty still showing off. And lastly, her hair arranged by Anna was tied into a half ponytail by a vintage beige bow with hairs curled on the end. Mikan only wore light accessories like a gilded arrow bracelet and some bangles. Nevertheless, her simplicity and innocent face gave her a mesmerizing image.

"Mikan-chan looks beautiful, doesn't she Natsume-san?" Natsume stared for a while then cleared his throat.

"Ahem. Umenomiya, I told you to make her look decent. She looks like going on a date."

"Well, aren't you two going out?" Anna asked sweetly, which made the two blush. But somehow, Natsume manage to hide it pretty well. Anna noticed the awkwardness and made a sad tone. "I guess Natsume-san doesn't like the dress I prepared for Mikan-chan. If Natsume-san doesn't like it, then you should put this on then, Mikan-chan."

Mikan's jaw dropped.

Natsume's eyes widened.

Anna smiled.

It was a sexy halter style V Neck Mini Red Dress which features a tie back, deep v neck, waist embracing gathered bodice and adjustable scrunch sides. It's a dress usually worn during parties and it only reaches until a woman's butt.

"A-Anna-chan, I think I'll prefer this dress rather than that one. Ahahaha." Mikan laughed nervously. _Seriously, this girl's scary!_

"But Natsume-san doesn't like it. Besides, I—"

"Umenomiya, its fine. I'll pay for it." Natsume said and handed Anna his credit card. _Oooh! I want that. _Mikan thought and Anna just accepted it with a was awed to see Natsume use a credit card since it was her first time to see someone her age uses it. Natsume noticed her innocent stare as he was doing his transaction. Natsume blushed a little. _Darn it. I shouldn't have brought her here._

After paying, Natsume and Mikan headed to the car. Natsume went ahead of her and reached the car first, while Mikan just followed slowly. Mikan wasn't used to heels, so she walked slowly as her legs wobbled her way to Natsume's car. Unlike the wedge heels she used yesterday, the heels she's wearing are scaring her for she might break it. Natsume saw her difficulty and was about to help her, but she was already outside the passenger seat just before he could get to her. Natsume felt bad and just went inside the car. Mikan, too, went inside after, while Natsume starts the engine. When Mikan finally was able to sit comfortably, Natsume sped off.

"I'm hungry. Where're we going?" Mikan complained after a few minutes they left the salon. Well, who wouldn't? It's past lunch time and she hasn't ate yet.

"I knew you'd say that. There's fluff puffs at the back."

"Flu-what?"

"Just get it at the back and try it, stupid."

"Fine!" Mikan replied and went to grab it. There's only one box of it with 20 pieces inside. It was the first time Mikan heard or seen it. It looks like a smaller version of a cotton candy, but Mikan tried it nonetheless.

Mikan chew it and blushed with its sweetness. "It's… It's so delicious!"

Mikan felt like she was in heaven eating those fluff puffs, especially since it was her first time eating it. And while she was a having a good time eating, Mikan stared at Natsume with a suspicious face.

"Hey, why'd you buy some fluff puffs? Aren't we eating lunch first?"

"We are, but it's a long way going there. And knowing your pig-like appetite, you'll probably complain about being hungry on the way." Mikan glared and continued eating. "By the way, while you're at it, feed me."

Mikan's face twitched. That wasn't a favor, it was a demand. The hell she'll feed him with that attitude! "Eat it yourself, you lazy bum!"

"I'm driving. Plus, have you forgotten last night's deal?"

_Flashback_

"_I won't accept a "thank you" only." I heard him say. I looked at his direction and raised a brow. "Since I paid the bill, you have to pay it back in return."_

_I seemed to get the idea of what he's thinking, but I asked anyway. "And how will I repay your kindness, your highness?"_

"_You will do anything as I say and you musn't refuse."_

_I twitched. "It's like making your BEST FRIEND a slave."_

"_You may think it that way." He replied with a mocking smirk. But you are thinking that way! Damn you, Natsume Igarashi/Hyuuga!_

_End of flashback_

Mikan rolled her eyes. She completely remembers every bit of the deal last night. She glared at him while taking out a piece of fluff puff. _I wasn't even planning on sharing these babies!_

Mikan held the fluff puff in front of his mouth. "Say _**AHH**_!" She shouted, emphasizing the word 'ah' to let him know she's angry but Natsume just ignored it and opened his mouth to eat the cotton candy. Still munching, Mikan took another piece of fluff puff and held it in front of him again. She grinned evilly.

"Hurry up and eat it!" Mikan demanded but Natsume ignored her and continued munching the fluff puff inside his mouth and focused on the road. "_**AHHHH~!**_"

"Ahh~" Natsume followed Mikan lazily and she just laughed at the low tone he made. Natsume rolled his eyes and stopped the car suddenly because of the red light which caught Mikan off guard, causing her head to bump at the compartment.

"Ow~ you asshole, you did that on purpose!" She winced, rubbing the bump on her head. She checked the box of fluff puffs on her lap and sighed in relief to see that none of it fell on the ground. Mikan glared at him.

"My bad." Natsume replied. He slightly knocked Mikan's head to check it. "Whoa. It's a good thing you're hard-headed. No wonder you're an idiot. Put your seatbelt on and try looking at the road sometimes."

Mikan fumed at what he said. She's the victim here and that was all he could say? What a caring childhood best friend! Mikan took two pieces of fluff puffs and harshly gave it to him, while she ate her own.

"Hurry up and finish eating it before the red light's gone. I don't want to feed a spoiled brat." Natsume smirked.

"I'll feed you then."

"What?"

"Since you're the spoiled brat."

Mikan's face twitched. "Just hurry up and eat it!"

**OOOO**

It took almost an hour before the two reached their destination. And on their way, Mikan suddenly fell asleep. Natsume stopped the car as the huge gate in front of him, automatically opened. He stared at the sleeping Mikan and took out his phone. He took a picture of her and grinned. _She's like a peaceful child when asleep._

Natsume drove the car inside when the gates finally opened. Pine trees welcomed him as he finally made a full stop in front of a huge house. Natsume pulled out his seatbelt and stared at the sleeping Mikan. He smiled to himself. She changed a lot just as he had. But she changed in an unusual way, from a tough yet cute girl into a badass boylike chic. Still, her innocence and childish character never changed. She's still the cute Mikan he knew way back. Natsume went to her and tried pulling out her seatbelt. But once he was about to pull it out, Mikan's eyes suddenly opened. Natsume looked up. Their eyes both widened, realizing that their faces were just inches away. Mikan drew back which caused her head to bump the window while Natsume too, suddenly backed off which caused his head to bump at the ceiling.

Mikan rubbed another bump on her head and furiously asked, "What're you doing?!"

"I was pulling out your seatbelt. Hurry and get up, we're here already." Natsume cleared his throat and composed himself. _That was close_.

Mikan's POV

I pulled out my seatbelt and took our trash before going out. When I finally stepped out, I gaped at the huge mansion in front of me. _Wh-where the hell am I?_

"Welcome home, young master." An old butler came to us and greeted Natsume with a bow. _Young master?! Why's he a young master?_

"Young miss; I shall take that garbage out for you." The butler said as he took the plastic from my hand, and I bowed as a thank you for his kindness.

I gaped at everything I am seeing right now. I never thought Natsume being THIS rich. I stared at him with a disbelief look, but Natsume just ignored me and rolled his eyes. _Rich bastard._

"Where's mom and Aoi?" _Aoi?_

"They're inside, young master. They were patiently waiting for the both of you." Natsume nodded and grabbed my wrist. Dumbfounded, I followed him, still confused about everything. _Waiting for the both of us?! What does that even mean? They were expecting us? And who's Aoi?! _All of these questions messed up my mind until two helpers in a maid costume appeared before us and bowed. _Wow, so maids in a costume DOES exist. _They then opened the huge door in front of us and inside, maids, butlers, and other helpers of the house were lined up on both sides, bowing before us. I saw a twin staircase in the middle and stared at the interior of the house like a lost soul until Natsume dragged me inside.

"Natsume-chan, Mikan-chan!" I heard someone called and stared at the owner of the voice. It was Natsume's mom. She was descending the staircase like an elegant woman. She was wearing a gray dress that reached her knees, some diamond accessories, and a 2-inches silver heels. She went to me excitedly and hugged me tightly. "Mikan-chan, it's been a long time. You've grown into such a beautiful lady."

I smiled. Nadeshiko-san never changed. She's still sweet and graceful like before. "Thank you, Mrs. Hyuuga. It's been a while indeed. How are you?"

"I'm fine and enough calling me 'Mrs. Hyuuga', you might be addressing me as your mother-in-law soon." My eyes widened as she laughed teasingly. That was a joke right? "Anyway, Natsume told me you're coming over so we already prepared food at the table. Have you both eaten your lunch already?"

"We just ate fluff puffs on the way."

"Oh dear, you can't call that a lunch. Come, come, Aoi's ecstatic to meet you." _Seriously, who's Aoi? _I stared at Natsume with a troubled face, while her mom drags me to another hallway which leads to the dining area. Natsume just followed us, while her mom keeps on talking about Natsume and me in the past. I wobbled on the way, still not getting used to heels. Nadeshiko-san must've noticed it, so she assisted me and we walked slowly. Minutes later, we finally arrived at the dining area. I gasped. The dining area was beautiful. It was placed outside the house, covered by mirrors which give a great view of the garden. The mirror could also be slide open to enjoy the fresh air. Also, a large wooden table and well-carved chairs welcomed us, filled with different kinds of dishes. I salivated. Damn, I'm getting hungry.

Just then, a little girl around Youichi's age came in with a bowl of rice of her hands. Her hair and eyes were same as Natsume's. She was wearing a flowy pink patterned dress that reached her knees and some silver strap sandals. I stared at her for a moment as she placed the rice on the table.

"Aoi-chan, it's Mikan-neesan." The little girl went to us and smiled brightly.

"You're Mikan-neesan? Onii-chan's girlfriend?" My jaw dropped. Just what more lies did this idiot tell to his family? And he had a sister? I glared at Natsume but he just gave me a 'what?!' look. I turned to Aoi, patted her head and smiled.

"No, no. I'm just your brother's childhood friend." She pouted. _How adorable! She's like the girl-version of Natsume~_

"Aww~ But you look good together." She sighed. "Onii-chan even keeps every letter you sent him." I raised a brow. Natsume did? I was about to ask another question when Natsume suddenly interrupted our conversation.

"Let's eat. This giant's already complaining that she's hungry Aoi." I glared at Natsume and Aoi laughed. She pulled me to the table and pulled the chair for me and sat beside me. I smiled as I thanked her. _How could Natsume have such a sweet and kind sister as her?! He should learn manners from her!_

Natsume sat in front of me, with her mom beside him. As we started eating, Nadeshiko-san and Aoi started placing food on my plate, telling me what to taste first and I just nodded and ate all throughout. Seriously, I felt like a pig being handed a lot of food. As we eat, Nadeshiko-san kept on talking about the past and how Natsume became so famous easily. She told me about his first movie role, his modeling career, acting career, and even the girls who tried to get his attention. And all in all, I listened intently to every story she tells, but Natsume just interrupts every time he feels embarrass about his mother's tales. I laughed at Nadeshiko-san's stories about Natsume. Somehow, I felt like knowing his present self more and more. Even Aoi adds on sharing her brother's whereabouts. Their conversation ended when Natsume received a call from a person at work. And Mrs. Hyuuga too, excused herself to call someone important. Aoi turned to me, smiling like an idea popped on her head.

"Mikan-nee, do you want me to tour you around the house?"

I smiled and replied brightly, "Sure. Why not?" _I'm pretty much excited to roam around this mansion anyway._

_or not_… Aoi and I have been walking endlessly, after we've left the dining area. She toured me to every room inside the house and realized just how enormous this house is. I was surprised when she showed me their mini library, mini studio, cinema lounge, gym, guest room, her room, her closet, and now we're heading to their gallery. My feet trembled as I followed Aoi, forcing myself to get there.

"Mikan-nee, aren't you used wearing those heels?" She asked.

"Sadly, no."

"Natsume-nii must've let you wear them, didn't he?" _Whoa. Smart girl. _"We're here." _We're here? We're here!_

I sighed in relief to finally arrive in their so-called Gallery room. I was expecting pictures or paintings and indeed, I saw pictures on every wall. It was like an art gallery except that it's filled with pictures of them as a family and photos of themselves. I stared at their current family picture and felt strange about it. They didn't look happy at all, unlike the other pictures they've taken in the past. Mr. Hyuuga even looked tired in his current photos. And so, I asked Aoi about her father.

"Aoi-chan, does your father work a lot?" Aoi went silent and nodded her head sadly.

"Papa's been busy lately, that's why Natsume-nii worked as a celebrity to provide our needs in order for Papa to lessen his workload and do his responsibility as the head of the family again." _So that's the reason why Natsume became a model. _I felt sad for Aoi. Even my father had to leave us for work in order to provide our needs. Tsubasa even studied in London to spend time with father, but also went back to Japan to act as the temporary head of the family while father's working. At least, even though my father's not around, Tsubasa's there to act as my father-figure. Unlike for Aoi, both her father and brother's at work that she can't even enjoy the thing called family.

"Aoi-chan, have you tried eating with your whole family?" Aoi nodded.

"It was the most precious moment I ever had. But, it was not long after Papa got promoted in his job and became the CEO of the company he's working."

"But you do understand your Papa's situation right? Why he has to work?" Aoi nodded. "How bout' Natsume? He lives here. Doesn't he give you time to spend with you when he's free?"

"Onii-chan stays on a condo near his workplace. He does visit oftentimes. But he sometimes doesn't go home whenever Papa's around."

"I see." I stopped asking questions about Mr. Hyuuga and just patted Aoi's head to comfort her. She smiled in appreciation and held my hand. I then continued staring at the pictures. I even spotted a baby picture of Natsume. I smiled. _He looked so cute! _Aoi's baby picture was there too. But what caught my eye was the medium-sized picture of me and Natsume way back. _Our last picture in Kyoto. _I went near it and caressed the glass frame of the picture, remembering about the past. Her mom took it for us before he left.

"Onii-chan really loved that picture ever since." I stared at her and she continued, "Okaa-san really likes telling me stories about you and nii-chan. She told me you were nii-chan's best friend way back and that he really valued this picture since you were his first friend and even protected him from getting bullied before. She also told me he treasured every letter you sent him since you never abandoned your friendship with him." I blushed and looked away at what Aoi just said. I looked back at our picture. Somehow, I felt the same way too. I also valued our friendship and all the letters he sent me, and even treasured him for being my first best friend. I turned to Aoi's direction and smiled.

"You know, nee-chan is also very lucky to have a friend just like your nii-chan that's why he's also one of person I value most." I saw Aoi smiled lightly.

"I really envy nii-chan for having a true friend like you, that's why I'm very excited to meet you. I hope one day I'll be able to find a friend that would last like yours and nii-chan's."

"Of course, you will."

"Just make sure that you find a true friend who's not as dumb-headed as hers though, Aoi." I turned my back to the direction of the person's voice and there, stood Natsume Hyuuga AKA, Natsume Igarashi leaning on the far side of the wall with his both hands crossed. I gasped. _Has he heard everything I said a while ago?_

"H-how long have you been there?"

"A few minutes." He slowly came to us, grinning maliciously. "I didn't know you loved me that much Polkadots. I'm speechless." I blushed in embarrassment at his sarcasm. Shit. That jerk, I never said I loved him!

"I didn't say I—"

"Of course Mikan-nee loves you, you don't need to rub it off her face, Natsume-nii. Right Mikan-nee?" My jaw dropped._ Noooo, Aoi! How could you blurt out such a thing?! _ How could Aoi put me in such a situation? I never said I loved her brother, I only said 'value'. I froze, entirely speechless. That useless moron is also making things worse. He's smirking as if waiting for my response! _Damn you, Natsume Hyuuga/Igarashi._

"I-I-I, um, we… uh. Ahem." _Oh shit. I feel like a complete idiot right now._ "I—

"I guess Mikan-nee's too shy to accept it huh? Don't worry Mikan-nee, I'm already giving you my approval if you become Natsume-nii's future girlfriend." I felt like a lost soul when she said that. Where did those words come from? I never said a thing about being this loser's girlfriend. And I never will be.

I saw the devil smirked. "Ei chibi, mom's looking for you in the kitchen."

Aoi pouted. "Aww, but I haven't even showed Mikan-nee our garden."

"Good. I was about to take her there anyway."

"Really?! I'll put her in your care then. See you later Mikan-nee!" she waved cheerfully and I just waved back lightly in return with a smile. After she left, I stared back at our picture and Natsume asked me seriously,

"Did you, really value me that much?" He went beside me and also stared at our picture. My eyes widen at his question and blushed. I can't lie if he's this serious.

"I… did." I stole a glimpse at him and saw him smile a bit. I blushed a bit and turned to face our picture again, "D-Did you have a hard time in this place? Being Natsume Igarashi?"

He nodded and asked him another question, "Then why did you choose to be a celebrity then?"

"It was my uncle's idea, Persona. He's currently working as my manager."

"Persona? That's a weird name."

"It's his stage name as Rei Serio."

"R-Rei-niisan?! Whoa. I thought he wanted to be a celebrity; he was really cool before. He's even good at singing. What happened?"

"His rival got ahead of him, so now he's making me finish what he started." I felt bad for Rei-niisan. He was like a brother to me when Natsume and I were just kids. He always gives me candies and sings me songs he's composed whenever he visits Natsume's home. My thoughts got drifted away when Natsume asked a question about me.

"How bout you? How did you become so boyish? You were always so frantic about frilled skirts and other stuffs before." I lowered my eyes, remembering about that past. Nevertheless, I told him how I became like this.

"Well, I was waiting for you at the Sakura tree back then, in case you return. Then, I met a young man named Reo. He was a lot older than us, maybe around Rei-san's age. He taught me how to play ball, but he left after a few months. And so, in order for me not to forget him and the stuffs he taught me, I played basketball with the guys around the neighborhood. They've become good friends of mine, which is why I hang a lot with them. I've appreciated their company that's why maybe even their get-up and attitude influenced me to change."

"Yeah, even your attitude became much annoying." He smirked and I just ignored it. I wanted to calm myself right now, so I'll leave him for pissing me off this time.

"I have something to show you." He grabbed my wrist and dragged me outside the house. We went to their backyard and it was filled with roses, daisies, chamomiles, tulips, and flowers I couldn't even name. It was a stress-reliever when we got there. It's like we're in Paradise. I coggled my way to where he's taking me because of the difficulty in walking these heels. Not long after, we stopped.

"Close your eyes." I heard him say. _This is getting weird. _Nonetheless, I followed and closed them. "I won't take you back to your dorm if you try to peek."

I frowned. I hate surprises. They always thrill me to death. "Fine. Just hurry up and don't do something foolish."

I blushed when Natsume held my shoulders as he leads me the way. After a few minutes, we stopped. I felt calm as the wind brushed through my face.

"Open them." I did, and my eyes widened. _It's a Sakura tree! _My eyes glittered, seeing the trunk, the leaves and the branches of the tree. It was definitely a Sakura tree. I smiled. It brings back memories. Although it wasn't the same Sakura tree from way back, it is still the tree of our friendship.

"Here." I faced his direction and at the paper bag he's holding.

"What's this?" I asked as I took it from him and held it with both arms.

"It's common sense to open it so you'll know what's inside, right?" I glowered at him and opened it. I took out the box, wrapped with paper and opened it. I gasped. It was a mobile phone! I then remembered last night.

"_I could see our dorm now, so you can leave already."_

"_Fine. Contact me when you arrive inside."_

"_Why would I? Besides, the phone booth's a bit far." Like I would even call you!_

"_Don't you have a phone?" Natsume asked._

"_No."_

"_Meet me at the school's parking lot tomorrow. Be there by 11 sharp."_

I smiled. _So this is why he wanted to meet up._ I gazed at the phone he gave me and caressed it. He didn't have to go that far to buy this for me or even take me to his house. My eyes widened when I remembered what I wrote on the letter.

_Natsu-chibi, when we finally see each other, you have to promise me to take me to your new house ok?_

_So, he took note of what I said in the letter?_ I lowered my head as I remember those words. Natsume fulfilled his promise. And yet, here I am, cursing him for being the person I loathed for no probable reasons ever since we personally met. I felt ashamed of myself for being rude to him, for even thinking that he's not the person I knew before. I wanted to apologize and thank him at the same time. And so, I gathered all my courage and thank him from the heart.

"Thank you." I said, not facing him.

"Hn."

"Really. Thank you… for everything." He faced me while I turned to face the Sakura tree. "And I'm sorry for being selfish and a rude friend to you. It's just that I cannot accept you for being this and that. But now, listening to what you, your mother and your sister shared to me, I'm slowly accepting your present self now. Maybe it's because, deep inside that Natsume Igarashi part of yours, I forgot the part that you're still the grumpy yet caring Natsume Hyuuga I once knew."

I turned to his direction and smiled at him. He went near me and patted my head. He smiled. "You're still dramatic as always."

I frowned. "No, I'm not! You're breaking the mood. And here I was getting serious and all—"

"Thanks, idiot." He muttered and smiled nonetheless. An idea popped inside my head and I took out the phone he gave me, but I didn't know how to use it so I tried rummaging it. _It's like using video games right? _I pressed some buttons, trying to figure out where the camera is. I've seen this model advertised in televisions, so I might be able to find the camera button.

"Hey, how can I use this?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want us to take a picture." I saw him frown. "Come on, you should be used to it. I've seen your picture at a magazine before."

"No."

"Come on, this would be our first picture after years of not seeing each other. Stop being such a killjoy." He persisted and didn't help me, until I saw a camera icon on the phone. I pressed it and alas, I found it.

"I found it! Natsume, let's take a picture." Natsume rolled his eyes as I pulled him near me. I positioned the phone and stopped. How do I take our picture? I face Natsume and gave him the phone. "You take our picture."

"And why would I?"

"Because I know you want to put in a frame just like the ones in your gallery."

"That was my mother's idea, stupid."

I frowned. It was just one picture, what's the big deal?! "Fine. Be that way!" I turned my back at him and was about to leave when he grabbed my head to stop me. I almost fell and crack a bone when he did that, so I threw a punch at him but he extended his long arms, causing me not to reach him.

"Idiot. Fine, one picture." I stopped moving and grinned. I took out my phone and handed it to him. He took it forcibly and pressed some icons. I tried to observe and take note what he's doing until he finally told me to come closer to him. I did and I saw our reflection in the screen. I smiled at the camera, while he just stuck out his tongue lazily. He pressed something and it took our picture. He showed me our picture and it made me smile. _Our first picture after 10 years._

"Ah. Mikan-nee, Natsume-nii, there you are! I've been looking for the both of you." It was Aoi. She came running to us and panted lightly. She gazed intently at my phone and smiled.

"Nee-chan, is that a Note II?"

"A what?"

"Can I see your phone?" I gave her a questioning look but I handed it to her nonetheless. She grinned widely and exclaimed, "You have the same phone as Natsume-nii! Although yours is white, still, it's like a couple-phone!"

I gawked and turned my gaze to Natsume, and he just gave me a "what" look. I turned back to Aoi. She might've not probably known that Natsume gave this to me, so I never told her about it.

"It's just mere coincidence, Aoi-chan." I amended her but she was too frantic about it and jumped with glee.

"Hey, why not take a picture?" Aoi suggested. I smiled and agreed with her while Natsume just rolled his eyes and started to leave. I grabbed his collar just before he could get away and smiled at Aoi.

"Whenever you're ready, Aoi-chan." Aoi nodded and then went to his brother. She held up her hand to him, giving a sign to hand her something. Natsume gave her a questioning look and Aoi just rolled her eyes.

"Hand me your phone. I'll take a picture of you both."

Natsume raised his brow and replied, "Why mine?"

"So you'll have your own copy."

"I could just use bluetooth for transfer."

"It's different. Come on, it's getting dark." Natsume sighed heavily in defeat at his sister's demand. I smiled. I look like the little Aoi back then. I wonder if I didn't change myself as a boyish person, would've everything remains the same?

"Okay, okay. Move closer!" Aoi uttered aloud. We did move closer but there's still some small gap between us. Aoi sighed heavily and stomped her way to us. She pulled Natsume closer to me and placed his arm over my shoulder. I was about to shove away his hand, but Aoi's eyes were gleaming with excitement. She went back to her place and readied both phones. **_This is totally awkward!_**

"Okay, ready?" Aoi called out. Natsume leaned in closer and tightened his hold on my neck, as if choking me. I took hold of his arm and tried to lessen his grip. Seriously, if Aoi wasn't looking, I'd definitely glare and nudge his shin by now. Nevertheless, I tried to smile.

"Smiiiile~" Aoi took Natsume's phone and readied it. "Okay, last one. Smiiiile~"

I took my left hand from Natsume's arm and made a 'V' sign and smiled. After the picture taking, I shoved off Natsume's hand and directly went to Aoi to check the pictures. She showed to us first what she took on my phone. I blushed. In the picture, both of my hands were holding Natsume's arm, while he was sticking out his tongue and leaned on to my head. _**We looked like a freaking couple!** _I shrugged off the thought and checked the other phone's take. I smiled at our photo. It was just like before. My right hand was still holding his arm while the other made a 'v' sign. The only difference was that Natsume's arm was on my neck instead of mine on his and he's not crossing his arms. His expression didn't change. _He really likes showing off his tongue every time we took a picture._

"Hey, how bout we go inside? It's getting dark already and dinner's been prepared." Aoi said and took my hand on her right hand and Natsume's on her left. She smiled. "Shall we go, Mikan-nee, Natsume-nii?"

I nodded, smiled at Aoi and took a glance at Natsume as he patted his sister's head. I'm so happy for him to finally being able to encounter the struggles he has faced. But tomorrow's the last day and I might not be able to see him again. I hope our friendship would still last longer, knowing that we have our own different worlds. He's a celebrity and I'm just a nobody.

"What's wrong?" I blinked, going back to reality. He seemed to notice my blank stare at him. I shook my head sideways and replied softly, "It's nothing, let's go."

We headed back inside hand in hand, with Aoi between us. I don't want to end this day. I hope our trip would extend. I don't want to be separated with Natsume again. I'm scared that one day, a huge barrier would tear our friendship apart just like yesterday. I was so close-minded about his career and his present self that I didn't try to understand him. I'm frightened for what could happen after we left. I hope he'll still be the same. I will really miss him… _my childhood best friend._

End of POV

**OOOO**

**End of Chapter 11**

**OOOO**

_Finally, my promised update for June! xD It might take a while for me to post again, but I'll do my best to update another chapter by the end of the month. If possible, I'll post 1 or 2 chapters every month. Sigh.. Don't worry; I won't leave until I finished all my fics. I know how it feels to be a reader and its nerve wrecking if an author doesn't update regularly. But please understand, I'm a college student already and classes have already begun so… I have to use my time wisely to finish this story. Nevertheless, thank you for reading and appreciating the stories I've written! ;)_

_I would like to thank the following readers for their reviews: __**Iam05Minka**__**, **__**aurora0914**__**, **__**Shai Moe**__**, **__**nerdyanime123**__**, callisandra, Nuroquin, nix, **__**Kuro Karasu Onna**__**, Exquisiteshine, princess lulu**_

_**aurora0914**__**: **__Well, she has a job so please understand. She also told me that she's working on it, so yeah. Let's just hope she'll update soon. Just be patient; even I am dying to read the next chapter. :)_

_**callisandra**__: well, google. :P the future chaps will be better! ;D_

_**Nuroquin**__: Seriously, I can't promise to update faster. My mom's killing me since I've been working myself on making the fic the whole day. But nevertheless, I'll try to update as soon possible for my readers not lose track/interest of the story. Thank you for caring anyway! ;)_

_**Kuro Karasu Onna**__**: **__Well, Hotaru already found out about Natsume (Chapter 10: the tooth-lip scene) while the others will know it soon. __**REAL SOON**__. :D_

_**princess lulu**_: I'm so sorry but I really can't promise to update fast. I'm already in college girl~ . but, I'll REALLY REALLY try to update sometime in order for you guys not to forget the story. Please bear with me during late posts! And hey, thank you for the review of my one-shot! ;)

**OOOO**

_**Reviews are always appreciated! ;)**_

_******OOOO**_


	12. Expecting the Unexpected (Part One)

**OOOO**

**It's Our Teenage Life**

**OOOO**

_**A/N: **__As promised, the next chapter for the month of July~ sorry for the delaaaay! ._

_Dedicated to __**StarGazer227,**__** Callisandra, **__and __**Esamarie: **__this is my super duuper late birthday gift to you guys! :D lalaloooove! 3_

_**HAPPY FRIENDSHIP DAY EVERYONE! :)**_

**OOOO**

"_**Show yourself in all aspects a MODEL of good deeds."**__ –Titus 2:7_

**OOOO**

**Chapter 12:** Expecting the Unexpected

"Well, well. You kids took your time. Come, come. Let's eat." Mrs. Hyuuga offered. Just like before, the meal was extravagant. A pile of dishes good for 12 people were all lined up on the long table. Mikan stared and slobbered.

"You're drooling." Natsume blurted. Mikan blinked and purposely nudge his elbow.

"Shut up." Mikan replied.

Dinner was heaven for Mikan. The food was great and the continuation of Nadeshiko's stories about Natsume resumed. It was a perfect sight, if only Mr. Hyuuga was there to enjoy the meal with them. But despite his absence, the Hyuuga Mansion became brighter because of Mikan's presence.

"Oh no, it's almost late. Nadeshiko-san, I had a great time but I think I really have to go." Mikan said as she immediately stood up.

"My, my, that's too bad. You should stay longer or better, you could sleep here for the night, dear." Nadeshiko offered while Aoi nodded in agreement on the side.

"Oh no, I'd love to but I can't. We have curfews and breaking the rules will have consequences."

"I understand. Well then, visit us anytime if you ever get back to Tokyo, okay?"

"Hai, Nadeshiko-san. Thank you for the food and company." Mikan said and headed to the doorway with Natsume beside her.

"Mikan-nee, here." Aoi handed her a paper bag with a baby pink strapped sandals inside. "Okaa-san and I already have a lot of shoes, and I noticed you're having a hard time with those heels so I hope these sandals could help."

Mikan's eyes widened and bowed thankfully to Nadeshiko and Aoi, "Arigatou gozaimasu! I will really use it well."

Aoi smiled and signaled Mikan to bend a little lower. Mikan followed curiously, and Aoi stole a kiss on her cheek. Mikan's eyes widened and stared at her questioningly but she just smiled brightly.

"I'm so happy that I met you, Mikan-nee. Take care of onii-chan for me okay? I hope to see you soon… _with nii-chan." _She said, whispering the last words on Mikan's ear.

Mikan blushed, hearing those words from Aoi. She was about to reply back, when Nadeshiko held her up to hug her.

"I will miss you dear. You know that ever since you were little, I have always treated you like my daughter. And I am truly thankful that Natsume met someone like you. Tell me if Natsume starts courting you, okay?" Mikan turned bright red when she heard those words but just nodded slowly nonetheless. _Why is Natsume's family expecting me to be his future girlfriend?! _Nadeshiko smiled and added her sentence, "Say hi to your mom for me."

Mikan nodded and thanked them once again. She wore the sandals Aoi gave her and placed the heels inside the bag before heading to the car. And just before she and Natsume gets inside, a black limousine parked just beside them. Just then, the butler came running and opened the car door where a man, wearing a black suite, in his early 40s came out.

It was Ioran Hyuuga.

"Natsume. You're here." Ioran greeted with a smile and Natsume just nodded with a blank greeting, "Old man."

"Mikan-chan?" Ioran doubted as he stared intently at Mikan. Mikan stared at him for a while, not knowing what to do and just stood there for a moment. _Is he Ioran-jisan?_

"O-oji-san? Is that you?" Mikan doubtingly asked. And before she knows, she was already wrapped tightly around Ioran's arms.

"Mikan-chan, I didn't recognize you! Look at you, you're now a lady. How are you?" Mikan smiled at Ioran's reaction and bowed as a greeting. "I'm fine. You look different with that suite of yours, oji-san."

"Yeah, like an old man." Both of them laughed at his joke and asked where the two are going. "Where're you both going?"

"We're leaving." Natsume replied.

"What? Am I really that late? I'm really sorry for that; I just can't cancel the meeting I had a while ago. Do you still have time for a short chat Mikan-chan?"

"No, she doesn't. We're leaving."

"Natsume, it's okay. Your father just got—"

"—We're LEAVING." Natsume grabbed Mikan's hand and Mikan just bowed apologetically to Ioran, leaving him standing in a daze outside. Natsume pushed Mikan inside and quickly got in and started the car. He then sped off and drove Mikan back to school. The trip was filled with silence that no one dared to talk. An hour passed and they finally arrived at the school forest. As usual, Natsume walked her back to her dorm but still, no one dared to speak. Mikan was a bit angry about Natsume's actions a while ago. She was so eager to meet Mr. Hyuuga, when Mr. Hot-tempered got in the way.

**Mikan's POV**

Natsume has no manners at all. It was the perfect moment to talk with his father, with his family together even for a short moment, but he's too hot-tempered to do it. Oji-san's personality didn't seem to change, although his face is already showing how tired his work is. But despite his busy schedule, he tried to go home in order to spend time with us. I felt bad for Ioran-jisan, but I also felt bad for Natsume and Aoi. If only, Natsume would give his father a chance; maybe a positive change can happen.

"We're here." My thoughts got drifted away at what Natsume said. That's right. Tomorrow's the last day, which means we'll be leaving the day after.

"Natsume." I called. I lowered my head and felt him staring at me. "You should try giving your father a chance, and try to spend more time with Aoi."

"Hn. It doesn't matter now."

"It does. We're in the same situation, Natsume. And I know how Aoi feels. For her, a family means everything. But what does she have? A mother and a part-time father and brother with a communication barrier. It's hard for a young girl like her to experience this kind of situation, you know." I faced him with a serious face and continued, "Try to spend more time with her. In that way, she'll be able to experience the feeling of having a brother and a temporary father. That's what my brother's doing. So as a brother, that's your responsibility to your sister."

He sighed in defeat at what I said, "Fine. I'll try."

"And… try talking to your dad. I can see in his eyes how much he misses you."

"Hn."

"I'm serious, Natsume. Give your father a chance. Believe me; it might lead you to something good someday."

"Whatever, I'm leaving." He said and headed back but stopped after a few steps and faced my direction. "By the way, I might not be able to bid you my goodbyes personally tomorrow because of my job. I'll just call you if there're changes. I'll see you around… idiot."

My eyes widened at what he said. No way. I won't be able to see him tomorrow? But tomorrow's our last night! _Wait, Natsume! _I panicked when I realized I took hold of Natsume's shirt before he took another step forward.

"What's wrong?" he asked. I stared at him, wanting to hug him as a goodbye but my body can't move so I held back.

"I, um… I-uh. J-just… drive safely." I wanted to slap myself for saying that. I lowered my head and waited for his response and leave.

"Is telling me how much you'll miss me when I leave really that difficult to say?" I grimaced at what he said yet smiled nonchalantly.

"Idiot." Natsume smirked and was about to leave when a rustling sound and footsteps were heard. We both looked at each other and panicked. We quickly hid under the nearest bush we could see and remained silent. The rustling sound and footsteps stopped.

"Are you sure they're here, Imai-san?" It was Nonoko.

"I'm never wrong Ogosawara." _Hotaru! _Seriously, this girl's intelligence is amazing to the point that it's scary sometimes. I stared at Natsume, both of us breaking a sweat. I signaled Natsume that I take a quick peek at the two. Hopefully, Sumire's not with them.

_Chik!_

_Oh shit._

**End of POV**

BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA! BAKA!

Tssssssss!

"M-M-Mikan-chan!" Nonoko cried and quickly went for Mikan's aid. "Are you okay?"

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh…" was all Mikan could reply, seeing stars above her head.

"It's not the first time she's been shot with this, Ogosawara." Hotaru glowered her eyes, aiming for the other side of the bush. "It would be better for you to come out where you're hiding, Hyuuga-san."

Natsume stood up, getting out of the bush he's hiding.

Nonoko gasped.

Hotaru smirked.

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Hyuuga-san. Or should I say Natsume Igarashi-san." Natsume glared at her. "Don't worry, Hyuuga-san. You know pretty well that Mikan has a head like a rock so a huge ball of hard foam won't kill her. As you know, I also care about my idiotic best friend here."

Nonoko stared in awe at Natsume's appearance, seeing him closer the first time made her realize that he was indeed good-looking just like what other people says. But seeing his venomous stare and deadly aura he's emitting made her shiver frighteningly. She then stared at the smirking Hotaru who's still aiming her Idiot Gun at the infamous celebrity. Who would've thought Alice Kyoto's famous Ice Queen could catch the notable Natsume Igarashi off guard?

"Best friend? So you're Imai." Natsume assumed, still glaring at her.

"Yes, I am."

"I never knew this idiot is this stupid to have a brutal and sadist best friend like you."

"Well, she's pretty much known for her idiocy. And I assume you two had a great time together, Hyuuga."

"That's none of your business."

"Of course not. But this idiot will still tell me nonetheless, because I AM her BEST FRIEND." Hotaru smirked as she emphasized the words 'best friend'. She saw him clenched his fist and glared at her once more. "Thank you for taking Mikan back by the way. Ogosawara, wake the idiot up. We're leaving."

Nonoko nodded and woke Mikan up. "Mikan-chan, Mikan-chan!"

"Ugh… Ow, ow, ow." Mikan massaged her lump, then stood up immediately and glared at Hotaru. "Hotaru, you evil witch! That hurts!"

"As long as there's no blood, you're fine, idiot." She replied emotionlessly.

"Why you—" Mikan gasped. "—Natsume! What are you—"

"—Oh. By the way Mikan, I met your highly praised childhood best friend. You don't mind, _do you?" _Mikan shivered at Hotaru's deadly "you-still-owe-me-an-explanation" stare.

"I-I-I don't." Mikan stuttered then faced Nonoko and whispered, "W-what happened here? Why's the atmosphere between them seems so dark?"

"Ugh… They had an awkward meeting?"

Hotaru placed her Idiot gun down and faced Natsume. "Well Hyuuga, we'll go on ahead. I assume you have bid your goodbyes to this idiot a while ago."

"Hn."

"Let's go." Hotaru ordered and the two followed. Nonoko bowed in respect to Natsume before leaving, while Mikan apologized for Hotaru's actions and waved him goodbye. Natsume stared at her retreating figure and went on the opposite direction.

"Stupid girl making me worry for nothing."

**OOOO**

"Now idiot. EXPLAIN." Hotaru threatened. The three of them were inside their room, with Mikan sitting on the floor while Hotaru and Nonoko are sitting on the sofa.

"Explain about what?" Mikan asked innocently which popped a nerve on Hotaru's head. She took out her Idiot Bazooka and aimed it in front of Mikan's face.

"I'm not in the mood, Mikan. So tell me all about what happened yesterday and today, or else this photo of you and Hyuuga will be spreading all over Tokyo." Hotaru threatened as she showed Mikan a picture of her and Natsume talking and smiling at each other. Mikan's eyes widened and immediately tried to grab it, but Hotaru quickly evaded her grasp.

"How the hell did you get that?!"

"I have it all planned, that's how."

Mikan glared at her best friend and sighed heavily in defeat. "Fine! What do you want to know?"

"Everything."

"Fine. Natsume Igarashi and Natsume Hyuuga are one. End of discussion."

"I already knew that. I want to know what happened last night." Mikan gulped. That's the least thing she wanted her best friend to know. She wiped the sweat falling down her head. _Curse Hotaru's intelligence!_

"W-what about last night?" Mikan asked nervously, looking at Hotaru and Nonoko's fixed gaze.

"Did you really kiss Igarashi-san, Mikan-chan?" Nonoko asked, eyes glimmering. Mikan sweated.

"I-I-I-I… NO! IT WAS NOT A KISS!"

Nonoko grinned.

Hotaru smirked.

Mikan… panicked. _Shit!_

"Seriously, we didn't like do a mouth to mouth interaction kiss. We just tried to hide from you guys and just ended up on an awkward position. It was only an accidental tooth-lip interaction, it wasn't a kiss!" Mikan quickly explained on a desperate tone.

"It's a tooth kiss then." Hotaru said, smirking.

"Noooo! It's not a kiss. And if you guys didn't go to the forest last night, that wouldn't have happened!"

"Don't blame us for your carelessness, idiot. You're lucky Shouda's not around tonight. Anyway, congratulations for having the worst first kiss, idiot." Mikan gaped at her in disbelief and just glared at her response.

Nonoko giggled at Mikan's angry reaction and asked her, "What about your first date with him, Mikan-chan?"

"It wasn't a date and it was a total disaster. I went ballistic when I found out he was Natsume Igarashi, and he keeps on pissing me off. We went to the amusement park and rode the ferris wheel, but ended up staying there on top for almost an hour because the system broke. After that, his fans started to recognize him so I bought him stuffs at the souvenir booth for his disguise. We then ate at a Ramen shop and made a bet through an eating contest. I unexpectedly lost. And instead of me paying the bill, he paid it instead because I couldn't afford it. But there was a condition. And this was his condition: to be his slave the next day."

"So where did he take you today, Mikan? He even gave you a beauty make-over; I bet it's somewhere romantic!" Nonoko giggled at what she said. "Did he take you on a luxurious restaurant? The cinema? Or to the beach?"

"Well, the make-over was all thanks to Anna Umenomiya, she's a student here at GA. Unfortunately, she's that bastard Kitsuneme's girlfriend."

"Anna Umenomiya? The name sounds familiar. I think I'll recognize her if I see her face. So what happened next?" Nonoko excitedly asked, listening intently to Mikan's story.

"He took me to his house, more like mansion. It was really grand."

"You went to Natsume Igarashi's house?! Ohmygosh, even the press doesn't know where he lives. Continue."

Mikan raised a brow. _Is this Nonoko? She's really weird about stuffs like this_. "Well, like I said, we went to his house and were greeted by his mom. His sister, Aoi, waited for us at the outdoor dining area and ate our lunch, with her mom sharing a bunch of stories about him. Aoi then toured me in their house after. Their house was so big that she showed me their mini library, mini studio, cinema lounge, gym, guest room, her room, her closet, and their gallery. After that, Aoi left and Natsume took me to their paradise-like garden." Mikan then smiled unknowingly while remembering about what happened a while ago. "There, he gave me a mobile phone in order for us to communicate better."

"Oh wow, that's so romantic of Igarashi-san! So where's the phone? May we see it?" Mikan took out the phone from her pocket and handed it to Nonoko. Nonoko stared in awe at it until Hotaru quickly grabbed it and tried on rummaging it.

"Do you know how to use this?" Hotaru asked her, and Mikan sheepishly grinned and shyly shook her head sideways in response. Just then, Hotaru smirked as if discovering something. Mikan's eyes widened. _The pictures!_

Mikan quickly went up to grab the phone, but Hotaru quickly evaded it. She stared at Mikan suspiciously and asked, "What's wrong Mikan, are you hiding something here?"

"N-n-no! Of course not. It's just that I-I—"

"I'll give you my number." Hotaru interrupted as she took out her phone from her pocket. Mikan's eyes glowed. "Really? Does that mean I'll be able to contact you anytime, Hotaru?"

"Hn."

"I'll give you mine too, Mikan-chan!" Nonoko suggested.

"I'll place it here for you, Ogosawara." Hotaru offered and Nonoko thanked her. Mikan smiled at them and thought, _Maybe I should ask for Koko's number and the other guys as well when I have learned how to use—_

"Hey idiot, do you mind explaining to us these pictures?" Hotaru requested, grinning evilly. Nonoko quickly took a peek at the pictures and squealed in delight. Mikan felt like dying. _Curse Hotaru's intelligence!_

"Oh gosh. Mikan-chan, both of you looks so good together!"

"Well, it's just a friendly picture. You know, for remembrance?" Mikan explained. "Aoi told us to pose like that."

"Smart kid." Hotaru complimented. She then faced Mikan's direction and said, "You should change your clothes before Shouda arrives. She knows all about clothes, and I'm sure the brand you're wearing will kill her to death."

Mikan agreed to Hotaru's suggestion and quickly stood and took her phone from Hotaru. She took her chosen pajamas and headed to the bathroom but stopped at what Hotaru said, "Make sure Shouda don't see those pictures. You know what will happen if that occurs."

Mikan nodded in response and went inside the bathroom for a quick bath. Not long after, Sumire arrived with a bunch of shopping bags on both hands.

"OMG, I had the greatest day ever. There was a sale at a lot of imported brands like Dresscamp, Marc Jacobs, and Chanel a while ago that I just can't help myself but shop." Sumire said as she placed down all the bags on her bed. Nonoko went to her and checked out what she bought.

"Oh gosh, this is so pretty!" Nonoko exclaimed as she held up the red woven knee-length dress bought at Dresscamp.

"I know right? And guess what, we went to Paradise Salon this morning for some make-over and gosh, this girl Anna showed us a huge room of imported clothes, organized for each label! There was even the Chanel Louboutin nude pumps that I've wanted to buy ever since, but they said that the last stock was already taken just a while ago. By the way, where's Sakura? Has she not arrived yet?"

"She's at the bathroom taking a shower."

"Oh." Was all Sumire could reply. Just then, Sumire noticed a paper bag lying on Mikan's bed. Sumire grabbed it and tried to check what was inside, until the bathroom door opened revealing Mikan in her pajamas. "Hey Sakura, what's inside this bag? Can I check?"

Sumire was about to take a peek when Mikan suddenly shouted, "NO!"

Sumire raised a brow. Mikan ran to her and quickly took the bag and hid it inside her bag. "I-i-it's a gift from my childhood friend and he wants me to open it when I get back to Kyoto."

"Oh." Mikan sighed in relief as Sumire believed her white lie.

"By the way Mikan, do you have plans tomorrow?" Hotaru asked. Mikan shook her head sideways in response. Hotaru grinned. "Wanna go to the mall with us tomorrow?"

Mikan smiled brightly. "Really? Sure, why not?"

"Oh nononono. Count me out. The girls and I will be cheering for Natsume-kun's photoshoot and commercial tomorrow. My husband might feel bad if I don't support him." Sumire said, filled with confidence. "Enjoy yourselves, nonetheless."

Hotaru grinned. "Good. I'll invite the others then."

**OOOO**

_The next day…_

"It's our last night!" Nonoko exclaimed as she packed up some of her stuffs for tomorrow. "Uwa~ I'm gonna miss Tokyo!"

"You said it girl. By the way, I'll go on ahead. My future husband's waiting for me. Bye losers~" Sumire said and bid her goodbyes. Mikan rolled her eyes while packing her things. _She's senseless._

"We'll be leaving at 10 sharp, be ready by that time, got it?" Hotaru threatened. Mikan raised a brow at her. _I didn't know Hotaru's this excited to go to the mall._ Mikan shrugged off the thought and continued packing. Nonoko finished packing her stuff earlier, so she readied herself for later's expedition. Not long after, Mikan finished packing her things and took out some clothes and headed to the bathroom door. Until…

_Pak!_

"Oof!" Mikan whined as she took out the clothes thrown on her head. She faced the obvious suspect with a glare, but it was no effect at all.

"Wear that instead. No complaints." Hotaru demanded and took her selected clothes and threw it back to her bag. Mikan was about to complain about Hotaru's actions, but was quickly pushed inside the bathroom door. "10 minutes, idiot. 10 minutes. Be late for even a millisecond and you're dead."

_After 10 minutes…_

Mikan got out of the bathroom fully dressed, except that she's still wearing her indoor slippers. She glowered her eyes, crossed her arms and complained, "I look like a slut. The shorts are too short!"

"That's why it's called shorts, stupid." Hotaru said.

Mikan's eyes glowed seeing Hotaru's outfit. "Hotaru, you look so pretty!" Mikan praised, looking at her in every angle. Hotaru was wearing a black sailor-esque high-waisted shorts tucked with a flowy purple top, vintage accessories and wore a Dolce Vita grey strapped sandals. Her hair was pinned with a silver clip on one side.

_BAM!_

"Shut up and stand up straight, idiot." Hotaru gazed at her outfit up and down and threw Mikan the sandals Aoi gave her. Hotaru signaled her to wear it, and Mikan lazily followed. Hotaru gazed at her once again and nodded with satisfaction. "Not bad."

"Mikan-chan, you look beautiful!" Nonoko came in and praised. Indeed, Mikan looks like a model wearing a light orange Chicwish shorts and an eggshell lace shirt matched with her baby pink strapped sandals. Nonoko then pushed her to sit in front of the mirror as she tries to fix Mikan's hair. After a few minutes, her hair was finally set. Nonoko arranged Mikan's hair into a messy french braid tied with a brown band.

"Done."

"Thank you, Nonoko-chan. You look so cute on your outfit." Mikan smiled, complimenting her. Nonoko was wearing navy shorts tucked with a mustard-colored shirt and thin, brown leather belt, and wore a jeweled and woven scarf thong sandal. Her hair was tied in low pigtails.

"Thanks Mikan-chan. By the way, here." Nonoko handed her an orange Peperone sling bag. "I already placed your stuffs here from your backpack. I bought this for you when we went shopping last time. It's a thank you gift for being my first friend in school. I know you might not be able to use this often, but seeing you dressed up like that made me think that this bag would complement your outfit so I hope you like it!"

Mikan's eyes widened and stared at the smiling Nonoko. She's at loss for words at Nonoko's gift that she just stood up and hugged her. "Thank you Nonoko-chan. I will use it well, I promise."

"Are you two lovebirds through? We're leaving." Nonoko and Mikan nodded. With that, all of them left the room.

**OOOO**

_At the mall…_

"Geez. Where're Mikan and the others?" Koko complained as he stared at his watch once again.

"They're late." Mochu added.

"Traffic maybe?" Yuu said.

"Imai said to come early, yet they're the ones coming late. Tch." Kaoru complained. The four guys were waiting impatiently at the designated area for almost 30 minutes, and yet the girls still haven't arrived. "Yuu, call the Ice Queen and tell them to come quickly. Darn her, I bet she's messi—"

BAKABAKABAKABAKA!

_Tsssssss!_

"Blame these idiots for being late, not me, Nendo." Hotaru emotionlessly said, and placed her Idiot Gun mini version inside her grey Versace Tote bag. She went closer to them, with Nonoko and Mikan walking beside her.

"Damn Imai, that hu—woah!" Kaoru's eyes widened, seeing the girls in their HOT outfits. All three of them were showing their long, slim legs that the four guys had their jaws dropped and drooled over them.

BAKABAKABAKABAKA!

"Idiots." Mikan muttered silently. Koko suddenly stood up, not caring about the lump on his head and exclaimed, "Mikan, is that you?! Since when did you start learning how to wear these types of outfits? You look GREEAAAAT!"

Koko grinned and gave her an approve sign which caused Mikan's brow to twitch. "Shut up, goofhead! You got a death wish or something?!"

"Woah, now that's the Mikan I know. A body of a lady but a mindset of a MAN."

_BAM!_

"Filthy crap." Mikan cursed at the lying body of Koko.

"You look really pretty, Mikan-chan. Hotaru-san and Ogosawara-san looked good too." Yuu complimented which earned him a 'thank you' from Mikan and Nonoko and a 'hn' from Hotaru.

"What about me? I complimented you. Why didn't I receive a 'thank you'?" Koko complained at Mikan.

"How bout I whack your head again to thank you?"

Koko laughed and placed his arm around Mikan's shoulder. "Stop being so hot-headed, chibi! I'm just teasing ya."

"Whatever, let go. You're heavy."Mikan complained but Koko wouldn't budge, so Mikan nudged his abdomen which caused Koko to back off.

"Stop teasing her Koko. You'll let her wrinkles grow." Kaoru grinned and patted Mikan's head. "Wow, our little girl is now a lady. You really look good, Mikan."

"Thanks Kaoru-kun." Mikan smiled which caused Kaoru to blush and quickly took his arm and stood up straight. Mochu, Koko, and Hotaru noticed this which made the three smirked evilly.

"Someone's blushing." Mochu teased and everyone stared at Kaoru, while Mikan just wondered who. Hotaru rolled her eyes and called out their attention. "Okay, enough teasing those two and let's go."

Everyone stopped and followed Hotaru's order. And while walking to their destination, Koko continued to tease Mikan with Kaoru defending her. They were going to the foodcourt, since Koko already complained about being hungry until someone from behind called one of their attentions.

"Koko?" a husky voice from behind called. Everyone looked back and there stood Kitsuneme and Ruka Nogi. "Bro, what're you doing here?"

Mikan rolled her eyes and thought, _Oh great. The reunion of the pesky so-called brothers. _She then caught Ruka staring at her, and gave him a warm smile as a greeting but the blonde cutie just quickly looked away. Mikan wondered, _didn't he recognize me?_

"Hey Kitsuneme! How are you man?"

"I'm good. How bout you? Didn't know you already had a pretty girlfriend!" Kitsuneme stared at Mikan which caused her brow to twitch. Did she just hear it right? Did that moronic bastard just mistook her for being this goofball's girlfriend? _If only you weren't Anna's lover, I would've placed your name in a voodoo doll and burn you to death, you asshole!_

"Hahaha! Are you kidding? That's Mikan, dude. Our manager." Both Kitsuneme and Ruka's eyes widened. _Seriously?_

"Really? Are you serious? I didn't recognize you, Mikan-chan. Hahaha! Sorry bout that." Kitsuneme apologetically said, scratching the back of his head.

Mikan smiled forcefully, brows twitching. "It's fine." _The hell it's fine! I would've choked you if only Ruka-san wasn't around!_

"I'm sorry if I didn't recognize you, manager. Haha!" Ruka said apologetically. Mikan smiled. _Ruka-san talked to me first!_

"It's fine. I was just forced to wear this anyway."

"It looks good on you though."Mikan blushed. _Is he complimenting me?! Shiiiiit._ "Would it be okay to call you by your first name then?" _YES,YES!_

"S-sure!" Kaoru noticed Mikan's blush over the compliment of GA's prince charming and he didn't liked it at all. He placed his hand over Mikan's shoulder and interrupted their conversation, "Hey chibi, everyone's already hungry. Let's go inside and eat some lunch. The others are waiting."

Mikan gave a quick glare at Kaoru and sighed. "I guess we have to go now. It's nice seeing you again, Nogi-san." Mikan said and smiled disappointingly.

"Ruka. Call me Ruka. No need to be formal, Mikan-chan." Mikan blushed. _Ack, he called me by my first name! _

"Bye, R-Ruka-k-kun." Mikan shyly said and stared at Ruka with an uneasy face. Ruka looked away and cleared his throat as an excuse of hiding his blush. Kitsuneme noticed this and made a suggestion.

"Well, since you guys knew each other already, why not come eat lunch with us? I heard you guys are leaving tomorrow so why not join us? Our treat." Kitsuneme offered which made the others agree. Mikan grinned. _I'll forgive you this time brat, ONLY this time._

"No, it's fine. We'll eat lunch ourselves." Kaoru rejected. Hotaru and Mikan's brow twitched. No way will they reject this opportunity.

"Very well, Nendo. Why not eat lunch with yourself while we eat with them?" Hotaru suggested innocently which earned her a glare from AK's ace. Hotaru faced Kitsuneme and introduced herself formally, "I'm Hotaru Imai, AK's Newspaper club president. It's a pleasure to personally meet two of GA's famous basketball members. I'm sorry for our companion's rude attitude; he was just heartbroken a while ago. Why not we continue our conversation to the place of your suggestion?"

Everyone gawked at Hotaru's introduction and thought, _what happened to AK's infamous Blackmailing Ice Queen?_

Kitsuneme grinned. "Sure. But we have to fetch my girlfriend first; she's just working with Natsume's shoot near the restaurant we're taking you."

Hotaru smirked evilly. "Sure, no problem."

Mikan's eyes widened. _Wait. What?!_

**OOOO**

KYAAAAAAAAA~! NATSUME-SAMA!

YOUR ABS ARE AWESOME!

CLICK! CLICK!

"Yes, yes! That's it, Igarashi-kun. Move your hand to the left. Yes, yes. Perfect!" Yuuto Fuji, the photographer, praised and went to check the shots. "Five-minute break!"

Natsume went inside the huge tent and staffs assisted him with everything: make-up, towels, water, mini fans and etc. He exhaustingly sat at the chair given to him and tried to relax for a few minutes. Although the screaming of his fans is not helping him in his situation, he just has to bear with it until this is finished. Not to mention, today felt like summer because of the hot weather which made it more stressful on Natsume's side.

"2 MINUTES!"

"Umenomiya." Natsume called and Anna quickly went to him.

"Yes, Natsume-san?"

"Wake me up when time's up. And tell them to scram off the fans, they're loud voices are pissing me off." Anna giggled and nodded, "Hai."

"Yo Anna!" a familiar voice shouted from behind. Anna stared at the owner of the voice, while Natsume didn't budge, knowing that the voice belongs to Kitsuneme.

"Ah Kitsuneme-kun! Oh, you've brought some friends." Natsume heard Anna said from afar but didn't even stole a glance knowing that they're just some friends Kitsuneme met on some bar.

"Anna?"

"Oh my gosh, Nonoko!" Natsume heard girls squealing and preferred to ignore it.

"You knew each other?" Kitsuneme asked.

"We're distant cousins!" both chorused.

"Ha. More like twins." Mochu added.

"So I guess you now know that they're from Alice Kyoto. You know the ones we played with." Hearing that they're from Alice Kyoto, Natsume immediately straightened his back and stared at Kitsuneme's companions. He quickly stood up, thinking that Mikan is with them. His eyes widened.

"END OF 5-MINUTE BREAK!"

KYAAAA! NATSUME-SAMA!

MARY ME!

I LOVE YOU, NATSUME-KUN!

"Igarashi-san, it's time."

"Igarashi-san, your make-up."

"Igarashi-san—"

"Igarashi-san—"

All these people calling Natsume's attention and pushing him outside the tent were ignored by the infamous celebrity because he keeps on looking back, making sure if it was really Mikan that he saw. And so, his photoshoot continues.

"Igarashi-san, you seemed distracted. Is something wrong?" Yuuto asked.

"I'm fine Fuji-san." Natsume replied.

"Okay, let's finish this."

CLICK! CLICK!

"Okay, that's good."

CLICK! CLICK!

"Yes, that's it Igarashi-san!"

"Mr. Fuji, I'm sorry to interrupt you but there have been some changes, sir." His assistant interrupted, while Yuuto signaled Natsume to wait for a moment.

"Yo Nat! Nice abs! Woot-woot!" Kitsuneme shouted loudly which caused laughter to everyone. "By the way, I brought some AK friends."

Natsume looked intently at each one going out of the tent and there at the farthest side, he found Mikan wearing girl's clothes. Not to mention, short shorts! Natsume fumed seeing her with guys around her and also with his so-called rival talking and patting Mikan's head. Mikan noticed Natsume gaze but ignored his deadly stare. She ended her conversation with Kaoru, checked whether someone's looking at her, and stared back at him, giving him a bright smile and a 'fighting' hand gesture. Natsume blinked and calmed himself. At least, she's supporting him.

"What do you mean the female actress couldn't come?! Being absent because of hangover is not an excuse. Find someone quickly. NOW!" Yuuto shouted angrily at his assistant, and went inside the tent for a glass of water. "Stupid newbies working like pieces of shit."

"You seem troubled, Fuji-san." Yuuto Fuji stared at the owner of the voice and gasped in delight.

"What a pleasant surprise! It's nice to see you again, Imai-kun. What're you doing here?"

"I'm with them." Hotaru replied, pointing at Kitsuneme's group outside.

"My, my. You've become a beautiful lady now, how's your photography skills that defeated me?"

Hotaru grinned, "Never better."

"That's great. Because I will be needing your talent right now."

"As long as it comes with a great price."

"Still a money-grubber eh? Very well. Do you have someone who could act as Natsume's female partner for the shoot? We need a commercial model A.S.A.P. The slut wasn't able to work because of hangover. It's just a simple role, she only needs to act as Igarashi-san's lover for the whole 30 seconds of the film."

Hotaru smirked. "I do have someone. And she's perfect for your model."

**OOOO**

"Hey… where's Hotaru?" Mikan asked lazily, leaning on Koko and Kaoru's back.

The three of them were outside of Natsume's van, where all his clothes, accessories, make-up and other things are kept. They stayed there planning to get some aircondition, but ended up getting grilled by the heat of the sun because the driver left with the key.

"She said she's just going to meet someone at that huge tent and will be back in a minute." Koko replied idly, pointing to where Hotaru went. Mikan stood up and went back to the studio and thought of fetching Hotaru, until a group of staffs gathered around her when she got there.

"Mikan Sakura?" one of them asked.

"Y-yes?"

"Ms. Imai told us get you."

"To what?" All eyes gleamed and quickly took her to the fitting room. "IIIIYYYAAAAAAA~!"

Kaoru fidgeted. "What the? Did you hear that? I think that was Mikan screaming a while ago."

"Uh… no. It's probably Igarashi's fans fighting over him." Koko replied. "Don't worry about Mikan, she knows how to kick ass."

Kaoru lowered his stare and shrugged off the thought, "I guess you're right."

_On the other hand…_

"Hey, let go! What're you doing?!" Mikan nervously asked as the woman started to strip off her clothes. "Stoooop!"

"Mikan-chan! It's fine." It was Anna, together with Nonoko. Both of them suddenly went in and helped the other staffs.

"A…nna-chan? Nonoko-chan? Why am I here?"

"Umm… I think Imai-san will be the one to explain to you everything later on. Please, Mikan-chan. Just wear these clothes." Anna pleaded.

"B-b-but! Those are not clothes. I-I-I-I don't think I can wear that." Anna stared at her seriously, "Then you leave me no choice. Girls!"

"Wait, wait! IIIIIYAAAAAAAAAA!"

**OOOO**

"Are you sure about this, Imai-kun? Igarashi-san has never made a sensual nor sweet eye contact to a any girl before." Yuuto said worriedly.

"Trust me, Fuji-san. You'll be surprised at their chemistry. Just do what I say and make sure that the fans won't be able to get inside the set."

"Understood."

Just then, Natsume arrived with his new outfit with Anna beside him, showing his annoyance to the disorganized schedule. Yuuto apologized to Natsume for the delay and quickly asked for the female model to show up. A moment later, Nonoko was pulling a black-haired petite girl to the studio, still wearing her robe.

Natsume's eyes widened.

Yuuto gasped.

Hotaru smirked satisfyingly.

"Fuji-san, may I introduce to you, Igarashi-san's partner for today's shoot, Mikan Sakura."

**OOOO**

**End of Chapter 12**

**OOOO**

_Yeeeeeeessss! Finally, end of chapter 12. I know it's not a good chapter, since the next one is a must-awaited. I'll be updating at the end of this month since this was supposed to be a new chapter for July! Sorry for this late chapter. I was about to finish this chapter before my sister's birthday, but I ended up getting sick for a week. And the week after came the exams, so there's not really much time. Still, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I didn't sleep the whole night to finish this, you know~ :D_

_I would to thank the following readers: __**Gruesome Deaths**__**, princess lulu, AnimeMango, Callisandra, Guest, **__**HQ-pyon**__**, nix, **__**BubblySunshine190**__**, **__**Vermilion Steps**__**, **__**StarGazer227**__**, **__**lazy-person-with-a-computer**__**, **__**Chocovani**__**, Sakura.16**_

_Thank you for your reviews people! Truly appreciated it. Expect more chapters from me~ ;D_

_**Gruesome Deaths**__: I knooow~ but that would be too expected, that's why I thought of ways on how Sumire would find out the truth. :D_

_**princess lulu**__: I don't think that's possible. Hahaha. Just be patient for that moment. ;D_

_**AnimeMango**__: Congratulations! I welcome you to the harshness of college life. Hahaha! Seriously, it's very stressful. And yeah, I was planning to update the story on early july but I got sick and examinations started the week after so I didn't have the time to continue making the story. :D_

_**Callisandra**__: Yes and thank you! This is my belated birthday gift to you~ ;D_

_**BubblySunshine190**__: You're welcome~ ;D_

_**lazy-person-with-a-computer**__: hahaha! You're so funny~ and yeah, I've watched kodocha. It's one of my favorite animes but I haven't read the manga. :P_

_**Chocovani**__: Just stay tune to find out! (evil laugh) :D_

_**StarGazer227: **__Sarah, even though it's late, thank you sa effort~ Happy Friendship Day, BFF! Meeeeeh love you! ^3^_

**OOOO**

**Reviews are highly appreciated! :)**

**OOOO**


	13. Expecting the Unexpected (Part Two)

**OOOO**

**It's Our Teenage Life**

**OOOO**

_**A/N: **__As usual, LATE UPDATE! I'll make it up to you soon. Anyways, here's to the chapter for the month of August. Happy Grandparents Day everyone~ ;D_

**OOOO**

"_**If you want a thing done well, do it yourself."**__ –Napoleon I_

**OOOO**

"_Are you sure about this, Imai-kun? Igarashi-san has never made a sensual nor sweet eye contact to a model or celebrity before." Yuuto said worriedly._

"_Trust me, Fuji-san. You'll be surprised at their chemistry. Just do what I say and make sure that the fans won't be able to get inside the set."_

"_Understood."_

_Just then, Natsume arrived with Anna beside him, showing his annoyance to the disorganized schedule. Yuuto apologized to Natsume for the delay and quickly asked for the female model to show up. A moment later, Nonoko was pushing a black-haired petite girl to the studio, still wearing her robe._

_Natsume's eyes widened._

_Yuuto gasped._

_Hotaru smirked satisfyingly._

"_Fuji-san, may I introduce to you, Igarashi-san's temporary female partner, Mikan Sakura."_

**OOOO**

**Chapter 13:** Expecting the Unexpected Part 2

"Let us in!"

"Stop blocking the way, you freaking old men!"

"Let us see Natsume-sama!"

Complaints were heard outside of the set since fans were forced to distance themselves at the park due to the loud cheers for the celebrity. It caused a huge distraction for the staffs as well as Natsume who just remained calm at the same time annoyed.

"O-M-G. How could the staffs not let us cheer Natsume-kun?! This means war." Sumire complained, seeing that they were blocked by guards, not allowing each one to step inside the area. "As the president of the official Natsume-Ruka fanclub, I will not tolerate this. Right, girls?!"

"RIGHT!"

"I'm sorry girls but we were told not to let anyone inside due to the fan's loud screams." The guard said and more complaints were heard.

"We were not loud!"

"How dare you, let us in!"

"Natsume-sama, Natsume-sama!"

"Natsume-kun's waiting for me!"

"Shit. This is so unfair, I ca—hey!" Sumire locked her gaze to a familiar person from afar. _Is that Yome with Kitsuneme?!_

Sumire ran to them, leaving her companions. _Kitsuneme-kun's a close friend of Natsume-kun, and Yome's with him! Maybe I could ask to go with them inside, _she thought.

"Hey, Yome." Sumire called just before they got out. Kitsuneme and Koko looked back, seeing a panting Sumire. "Where're you guys going?"

"Oh hey, Permy. We're actually gonna buy some food at the mall, wanna come?" Sumi grinned. _Bingo!_

"Sure, why not? But are you guys gonna go inside after?"

"Well yeah. wh—"

"Great. Let's go then."

"By the way, this is—"

"I know his name, dorkface." Sumire sassed him then turned her direction to Kitsuneme. "Konnichiwa, I'm Sumire Shouda, captain of the Cheering Squad of Alice Kyoto and President of the official Natsume-Ruka fanclub. It's finally nice to personally meet you, Kitsuneme-sama."

**OOOO**

"What?! Hotaru, you never told me anything about this!" Mikan complained. "You even told them to dye my hair black!"

"Well, do you want to be stalked by this guy's fans when they knew your true identity? Tch. Think about what Shouda could do to you when she finds out." Hotaru replied.

"Then why did you placed me in this situation?!"

"Imai-kun, she's perfect for the role." Yuuto interrupted and continued staring at Mikan, feeling awestruck at her beauty. Mikan raised her brow at him and glared at Hotaru.

"How did you even know this person?"

"Mi-chan, Imai-kun here is the youngest most sought photographer here in Japan. Famous photographers and eligible bachelors know her. She is the champion of the famous photography contest here in Japan 4 years ago." Yuuto explained and all their jaws dropped due to the sudden shock of amazement, with Hotaru showing a proud face. "By the way, I'm Yuuto Fuji. I'll be the director for today's shoot."

Mikan bowed in respect as a greeting then faced Hotaru and glared. "You never told me you're this famous!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes and replied nonchalantly, "You never asked."

"She's an amazing photographer, that's why it's an honor to work with her right now. It's a once in a lifetime opportunity that I couldn't just neglect." Yuuto smiled as he stared at Hotaru's blank expression. "Her winning shots were outstanding to the point that you can't just stop looking at it. She's greatly known for her stolen shots, do you know that?"

Mikan shook her head sideways and stared at Hotaru. She never knew her best friend was this talented. All she knew is that her great intelligence towards technology is amazing to the point she's turning it into deadly weapons. _What a weird girl. _Mikan smiled unknowingly at Hotaru and stared back to Yuuto. _Well, if Hotaru's that great, means I also must excel on something. I have to do my best here then!_

"Enough telling them what happened in the past, Fuji-san. You don't want another delay, do you? Hotaru said and placed the camera cord on her neck.

"Very well, let's take a photo rehearsal for these two first then start the filming of the commercial." Yuuto noted. "To the set please!"

Natsume went out first, with Anna and his staffs assisting him while Mikan stayed behind to talk to Hotaru about this modeling thing. Hotaru gave her some magazines for her to scan and get the idea of how she'll be able to do the job properly. "Try to be sexy and seductive, you know how that works do you?"

Mikan stared at her blankly. That's it? That's her advice?! She doesn't even have a sex appeal, what can she show? And seducing your childhood friend?! _Why would I even act seductive in front of Natsume?!_

Hotaru rolled her eyes, seeing Mikan's panicky state. So she went to her and said, "Imagine Shouda flirting to your best friend. Pretend like you're a slut."

Mikan took note at what Hotaru said and nodded. "You can do it, idiot. And, one thing. If Igarashi tries to avoid your gaze means your seduction towards him is a success, okay? "

Mikan shakily faced her and nodded robotically, "Y-y-y-y-ye-ah."

The two girls went to the set and Mikan was immediately assisted with crews all around her. They made some retouches, wiped her sweat, placed body oil all over her body, and led her to her spot which is in front of Natsume.

Nonoko then went to her and whispered, "Mikan, we have to take off your robe."

Mikan blushed. _Oh shit._

Mikan's POV

I was mentally panicking when Nonoko said that. Beside me was an almost half-naked Natsume who I can feel is staring raptly at me. I gulped. My outfit is totally sluttish. Inside my robe, I'm wearing a tattered short shorts and what I heard to be crop top. It's like a sleeveless shirt that reaches until my bra. Shit. I don't even think I could show my face to Koko and the others wearing like this! Not to mention, I'm wearing freaking pencil-length heels!

Nonoko pulled the knot of my robe and shouted, "Body oil please!"

I stared at Natsume with a troubled look and he gave me a "don't-worry-I'll-take-care-of-it" look. I blushed when the lady crew finally took out my robe and rubbed me with more body oil.

"Okay, that's enough. Igarashi-san, Sakura-san, I want you to move closer please." Fuji-san said. I blushed and looked down as I took a step forward. "Closer please. Yes, yes. Sakura-san, hands placed to Igarashi-san's chest please."

My eyes widened. _What did he just say? Hands to Natsume's chest? I can't even look at him in the eye, and now, I'll placed my hands to his chest? The hell I would do that!"_

"It's fine, Polka. Just follow what the old man orders." I heard him whisper. I slowly stared on his eyes and he looked away, covering his face with his bangs. My eyes widened when Natsume avoided my gaze. I didn't seduce him yet right? I then remembered what Hotaru said.

"_If Igarashi tries to avoid your gaze means your seduction towards him is a success, okay?" _

"_Imagine Shouda flirting to your best friend. Pretend like you're a slut."_

"_Like you're a slut."_

"_Like you're a slut."_

"_A slut."_

"_**SLUT**_**."** _Oh shit, somebody kill me!_

I panicked when Natsume slowly placed his left arm around my waist and the other on my cheek. I, too, slowly and awkwardly placed my hands to his chest just like what Fuji-san said and that's where I heard our first shots. _Shit, this is so awkward! _ I blushed at our position. Natsume then placed both my hands on his neck and drew my face closer to him as if we were going to kiss. My eyes widened at his actions and he just smirked tauntingly. My eyebrows twitched. How can I seduce him if he's making fun of me?! _Damn smirking bastard! _I tightened my grip on Natsume's neck unknowingly choking him. My sudden action surprised him a bit that he cleared his throat and placed down his right hand to my right leg. _**Pervert alert**__!_ I almost punched him because of his perverseness, but then Hotaru signaled me to hug him so I unwillingly placed down both of my hands and wrapped my arms around his waist tightly and looked at him in the eye, TRYING to look seductive. I noticed his eyes widened a bit but what really surprised me was when he leaned to my neck closer and whispered to my ear, "You can't seduce me, polkadots." I twitched but turned beet red when I turned my face to him, lips inches from his. We stared each other for a while until I heard, "Okay, okay. That's a wrap. You guys are perfect. Change outfit! And proceed to the shooting area, everyone. We'll be filming the best commercial ever made. "

My assistants then ran up to me and dragged me to the changing area. I stared back at him before I got inside the tent. Seriously, that was really awkward. I shrugged off the thoughts about what happened earlier and was dressed in a better outfit this time. I wore a striped light blue green and white-colored tee, a super tight navy blue colored skinny jeans, and an H&M light blue green colored shoes. My hair was arranged in a half-ponytail with slight curls at the end and tied with a black-colored bow. After changing and some retouches, we went out and headed to the set. They let me sat on a chair to relax for a while. Just then, my worst nightmare came along. Koko and the others came.

With **Permy**.

My eyes widened seeing Permy with them that I quickly turned my back and avoided their gaze. _Shit. Where the hell's Hotaru when I needed her?!_

"KYAAAAA! NATSUME-SAMA!" I heard her squeal. I flinched. Ew. Why squeal towards Natsume? Totally weird. But then, I blushed as a flashback of me and him at the shoot popped up, with his lips near mine and with our hands in an awkward place. I shook my head to erase the thought but a scene of me and him at the school forest suddenly popped out. I went red as I remembered that uneasy moment. I tried to shrug off the thought but weird and disgusting thoughts of me and Natsume are forming inside my head! Damn. What's wrong with me?

I tried to steal a glance at Natsume, but he was stuck with Permy who keeps on flirting at him. I stared at the two in disgust. _Stupid Natsume. Seems like he's enjoying himself! _I rolled my eyes as I kept glaring at them. Nonoko, who was beside me seems to notice it and made a giggle. I raised my brow at her and she just teasingly smiled at me.

"Jealous much, Mikan-chan?" My eyes widened. Did I just hear that right? Me, jealous? No way! More like disgusted.

"I'm not! It's just that I don't think Sumire's should act like that, you know. I'm just worried for my best friend. I'm not jealous. Sheesh. Where'd you even got that idea?"

"Oh really now. Anyway, here is the storyline for the commercial." Nonoko said as she handed the storyline to me. I stared at it, and nodded at each page. I kinda like it, but can't seem to concentrate on checking it because of Permy's loud giggles and squeals. I irritatingly sighed in annoyance. Permy has to stop her darn giggles.

"Don't worry, Mikan-chan. Both of you looks much better together. Besides, I think he likes you too." I blushed at Nonoko's statement. She's saying weird stuffs again. I sighed. Girls and their so-called romance.

"Talents, be ready in 10 minutes!" a crew announced. I pulled out a deep breath and tried to focus on my script. Good thing, Ruka-san's not around. I'll feel pressured if he's watching anyway.

End of Mikan's POV

**OOOO**

"Yo, Nat. You've got some hot chick of a partner there! Mind knowing her name?" Kitsuneme and Koko grinned, totally interested bout the girl, just meters across them. Natsume's eyebrows twitched. He's totally annoyed by these suck up doodleheeads, trying to get Mikan's attention. The hell he'd tell them it's Mikan.

"Dunno. Don't care." Was all he can say.

"That's right. Natsume-sama doesn't need that bitch, since I'm already here, right Natsume?" Sumire purred. Natsume glared at her, but Sumire just squealed, thinking that he was touched at what she said.

"Stupid fangirl."

Just then, Ruka came with Kaoru, Mochu, and Yuu beside him. "Hey Nat, how's your shoot? When's it gonna finish eh?"

"Dunno." Natsume replied. He kept on stealing glances at his best friend who was smiling as she was entertained by Nonoko and Anna.

"You know, you should—"

"Kyaaaaaa! Ruka-sama!" Permy squealed as she ran and jumped towards Ruka, trying to give him a hug. Fortunately, Ruka was able to evade the unexpected attack.

"Who is she? I thought fangirls aren't allowed here?" Ruka asked, trying to get away from Sumire's skinship.

"She's—"

"I'm Sumire Shouda, captain of the Cheering Squad of Alice Kyoto and President of the official Natsume-Ruka fanclub. I'm so ecstatic to finally meet both of you, Ruka-sama, Natsume-sama."

"O-kay?"

"O-M-G. God SOOO loves me. The girls are gonna be soooo jealous to know I'm with the hotshots! Kyaaaaa~ we should take a picture!" Natsume rolled his eyes. He then noticed Mikan turning towards their direction every now and then. But her gaze wasn't on him; it was on his best friend, Ruka. He felt a pang on his heart. It was kinda painful. His gaze never left her that Mikan seemed to notice it and turned her face to his direction and gave a bright smile at him. A smile only for him. But unfortunately, he wasn't the only one who saw that bright smile of hers, since Koko and the others seemed to have caught a glimpse of it.

"Dude, did she just… smile at us?" Koko asked, nudging Mochu who was standing beside him.

"He was smiling at me, not you. Who is she?" Mochu asked. "She's hot."

"Yeah, let's go ask her."

Natsume's eyes widened. The hell he'll let them go near her. But just before the guys could take a step forward, a familiar face approached the girl which made them stop on their tracks. Natsume silently sighed in relief seeing Imai talking to his best friend.

"Let's ask her later. We can even invite her to eat lunch with us!" Kitsuneme suggested and the guys nodded, except for Ruka and Natsume. Natsume glared at him. Boy, if only looks can kill.

"By the way, where's Mikan?" Kaoru asked out of the blue and all of them stared at him with a questioning look.

"Sakura's here?" Sumire asked doubtingly.

"Yeah. With Hotaru-san and Nonoko-san." Yuu answered. "Now that you've said it, doesn't that girl looked like Mikan-chan?"

Yuu pointed at the black-haired girl they were talking about a while ago, and all turned their faces to her. Natsume gritted his teeth. Four-eyes is getting on his nerves. _Shit._

**OOOO**

"Mi-chan, I want you to act like you're in love to Igarashi-san. We'll be filming to promote a toothpaste product for its incoming event. The concept will be about Young Love. Both of you will act like you're on a friendly date and a real date, so there will be a lot of scenes of you and Igarashi-san acting like a couple in different locations. Let's shoot 4 scenes first, and then head to the small ramen shop for a break then film scenes 9 and 10." Yuuto explained. "By the way Mi-chan, are you fine with the script? Have you reread it already? Don't you have any violent reactions about it cause Igarashi-san won't do the part unless you agree."

Mikan shook her head sideways and smiled, "Why not? I really like it, Fuji-san. But I'm kinda worried about my performance."

"Why, is this your first time, Mi-chan?" _First? Does he mean acting?_

"Yeah."

"I see. Well don't you worry, Mi-chan. Igarashi-san will take care of you. This is so exciting, since this will be the first time Igarashi-san accepted this kind of role. I'm so happy for your cooperation. Do your best, okay?" Yuuto smiled with excitement. "This will be the best commercial ever made!"

With that, he happily walked away leaving Mikan with a bothered thought, _I wonder why Natsume won't do the commercial without my approval._

After he left, Anna and Nonoko were giving Mikan some advices on how to shoot the scenes. Since both have their own melodrama fantasies, Mikan asked them some tips on how a date would feel like. Nonoko and Anna clasped their hands and went to wonderland as they imagined their dream guy on their perfect date.

"Well, it's all about love." Nonoko said. "Normally, you should truly like the person if you date him."

"Yeah. And when you date, there are always instances that you'll walk hand in hand, feeding him with food, treating you with a lot of stuffs, giving you gifts, making you smile, walking you home, and maybe having your first kiss." Anna moonily added.

Mikan blushed hearing the word "kiss". To be honest, how Anna described was exactly what happened to her and Natsume the past two days. But that wasn't counted as a date, and last time wasn't even counted as a kiss. Was it? Mikan shook her head sideways to erase the thought and caught Natsume staring at her worriedly. She raised her brow. _Why's he staring like that?_

She jerked off when she noticed all eyes on that side were on her and that even Ruka was staring at her intently. Mikan avoided their gaze and stood up, trying to walk away. It was also perfect timing since one of the crews came and called the performers' attention.

"Artists, be ready in 2 minutes!" Mikan hurriedly went to the set with Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko tailing her. Just then, staffs surrounded her and tried to arrange her appearance.

"Hotaru." she called just before Hotaru could leave. Hotaru raised her brow giving her a questioning look. "I think the others are starting to notice my true identity. Not to mention, Permy's freaking in here!"

Hotaru, as expressionless as ever replied assuringly, "I know idiot, I'll take care of seaweed head and the others. Just act like you're not Mikan and don't mess this up, or I'll hit you with my Baka Bazooka, got it?"

"You sure?" Mikan asked doubtingly, and Hotaru just replied with a reassuring smirk.

After some retouches, Mikan and Natsume were asked to go to their designated area. All cameras are ready to shoot the scene. Within a few minutes, the real stuff will start.

"Okay. In this scene, I want a cute and bright Mi-chan to run to Igarashi-san as if you're late. You two will act as friends having two different personalities. Mi-chan as a sweet and bright girl, and Igarashi-san as a bit of his usual cold character. You can also do an adlib since the words won't be included in the video anyway. Okay? This scene must be fun like you're enjoying yourselves, so please act like you're best friends. Enjoy!" Yuuto said and headed back to his area.

Mikan let out a deep breath. What Fuji-san's asking is just how her usual personality used to be, an innocent and childlike girl. Natsume gave her a "you-can-do-it" look and went to his spot. She spotted Hotaru at the side of the set, holding the camera and preparing to take the shots. Mikan knew Koko and the others were watching her, doubting her identity. Which means, she has to act like she's not the Mikan they knew now, but show the little miss Mikan from before.

"Lights ready? Camera? Action!"

Hearing those words, Mikan gave out a bright smile as she ran and headed towards Natsume, calling his attention.

"Natsuuu-chiiiii~!" Mikan called and jumped at him, giving him a back hug. Natsume blushed and was a bit surprised about Mikan's sudden change, but still didn't let it affect his act since Mikan's working hard for it. Not to mention, even did an adlib for the scene. Natsume went with the flow and took Mikan's arms away from him and scolded her for being late.

"You're late, idiot." He said emotionlessly which earned a cute pout from Mikan. Natsume blushed but tried to cover it with his bangs. Mikan poked his head with her finger, trying to make fun of him, and then held out her hand.

"Let's go?" she asked. Natsume wanted to take her hand, but it would feel so wrong so he thought of a better idea. He pulled Mikan against him, placing his left arm around her and patted her head messily. Mikan pushed his hand away angrily, and tried to arrange her hair.

"You're so mean!" Mikan grumpily said, sticking out her tongue.

Natsume just smirked at her, then patted her head and said, "Last one to reach the ramen shop pays the bill." And he ran, leaving the appalled Mikan who also ran to him a second later. "Natsume, you idiot. Wait for me!"

"CUT!" Yuuto ordered. "Wow. Mi-chan, Igarashi-san, you two were great! It really looked like both of you were best friends."

Mikan smiled at him, then stared to where the gang is. She smiled seeing Anna and Nonoko giving her a thumbs up, ignored Permy's cold glares, and stared curiously at the others who seemed to be somewhat discussing something. She wanted to know what they're talking about, but her thoughts were interrupted by Yuuto.

"So, are you okay with it, Mi-chan?" he asked. Mikan wasn't even listening to what he was saying but nodded slowly nonetheless.

When he left, Natsume asked her without facing her, "Are you sure about this?"

Mikan faced him with a questioning look and that's when Natsume knew that Mikan wasn't even listening to what the director had said. He heaved a light sigh and said, "Just follow my lead."

"What? What do you—"

"Okay. Ready? ACTION!"

Natsume kneeled down, signaling Mikan to climb up on his back. Mikan panicked. _Is this what Fuuji-san mentioned a while ago?!_

Mikan froze on her spot, thinking if she would do a piggy back ride on Natsume's back or not. She knew everyone's waiting for her to do it, and so she stepped forward and bent down slowly as she wraps her arms around Natsume's neck. She blushed as she leaned towards Natsume's cheek and he took hold of her legs when he stood up. He started to walk and said, "You're so heavy."

Mikan laughed, but she was raging with anger inside. And so, she tightened her grip around his neck, which made it look like she's choking him playfully when in fact, she was choking him for real. Natsume coughed a bit and pulled Mikan higher which made her shriek and loosen her grip.

"Payback time." He said then sprinted which made Mikan scream. But Natsume didn't run that long, since Yuuto called for a 'cut' a few seconds after. Mikan quickly pulled herself away from Natsume's back and covered her flustered face with her hair and thought, _This will be the first and last tim_e_ I'll ride on a guy's back._

"Okay Mi-chan and Igarashi-san, can you both go there and act like you're walking happily with each other?" Yuuto asked and the two followed. "Don't worry. After this, we'll have our late lunch break."

"Ready? Action!"

**OOOO**

_At the ramen shop…_

"Finally, we get to eat! I'm really starving." Kitsuneme complained. Well, who wouldn't? They've been waiting for Natsume to finish for almost 3 hours. And it's already 2:20 in the afternoon.

The guys went ahead before the last scene to reserve some seats for the others. The staffs, along with Natsume, Ruka, Anna, Nonoko, Hotaru and Mikan arrived a little later. When Mikan arrived at the shop, Koko and the others waived at her, inviting her to eat lunch at their table.

"Hey, Nat's co-star! Come seat with us." Kitsuneme offered and the guys excitedly nodded in agreement. If only Mikan wasn't in a disguise, she would've punched them in the face. But since she couldn't let them discover her true identity, she forcibly accepted the offer.

"T-thanks."

"Sure. Nat, Nendo-kun, give the girl some space to seat, will ya?"

Natsume glared at him and didn't move an inch, since it would be unusual for him. Mikan's vein popped at Natsume's rudeness and plans to get back on him later. And so, Kaoru took the initiative to give Mikan a space to seat on. Mikan sat shyly and secretly pinched Natsume's legs for his attitude which shocked Natsume causing him to budge slightly.

"What's wrong, Nat?" Ruka asked.

Natsume cleared his throat and replied, "Nothing. Just some huge bug bit me."

Mikan thanked Kaoru for his kindness with a smile, earning a blush from the AK's ace who just scratched his head in embarrassment. Natsume noticed this and gritted his teeth. _Asshol_e.

Since the shop was already reserved for the day, ramens and sushis were served to each table to eat when they arrived. The guys are still curious about the hot chick between Kaoru and Natsume, so they asked for some information while eating.

"By the way Imai, where's Mikan? I haven't seen her ever since she left to look for you." Kaoru asked. Mikan dropped a sweat. This is what she's worried about. God, help her.

"She had a date with her childhood friend." Hotaru replied which made everyone stare at her.

"Again? Ha. Think that childhood friend of hers got some influence on her." Permy said.

"Seriously? I never knew Mikan dates, maybe we should ask her out sometimes Kaoru." Koko suggested to Kaoru who just blushed in return. But unknowingly for him, Natsume was already clenching his fist and cursing him inside since he won't allow Mikan to date them while Mikan was already thinking of 1001 ways on how to kill Kokoro Yome. "Hey, do you know that you look like our friend Mikan?"

Mikan gulped and faked a laugh. "R-really? Hahaha."

"The only difference is that you have black hair, and you really look way hotter than her. Although she also got a little some-some." _Die grinning maniac. _Mikan's vein popped. She's seriously going to kill Koko in his sleep tonight, and no one's going to stop her. "By the way, the name's Kokoro Yome. I heard the director calling you Mi-chan. Is that your nickname?"

Mikan panicked. _Die Koko, die! _"Y-yeah. "My real name's uhh… Yu-Yukihara… Mika!" Mikan stuttered.

"Hi, Mika-chan. I'm Kitsuneme. Are you new to this industry? This is the first time I've seen you, you know." Kitsuneme asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm still a newbie, you see."

"Oh. What agency are you in?" _Agency? Shit. Does Witchcraft Agency exist? Cauz I might have to curse you for being such a blabbermouth!_

"Ah Mi-chan, do you want sushi?" Anna interrupted, saving Mikan from their nonstop questions. Mikan nodded abruptly, taking a piece of sushi inside her mouth.

"Thank you."

"Natsume-sama, say 'ahhhh'." Sumire said, trying to feed Natsume with a tuna sushi, but was completely ignored by the star. "Come on, sweety. Don't be shy."

_AGGHHH! _Mikan twitched at the scene and just rolled her eyes in disgust. She then noticed Ruka staring doubtingly at her which caused her to jerk off a bit, and avoided his gaze. Mikan blushed. She really wanted to let Ruka know it's her, but she can't. She just can't.

"So Mika-san, I don't want to be rude. But can I ask if you have a boyfriend?" Mochu shyly asked which earned a teasing nudge from Koko and Kitsuneme. Mikan raised her brow at the question while Natsume's vein popped.

"No—"

"YES, she has!" Nonoko interrupted, kicking Anna's foot to agree with her. Everyone stared at her, even Mikan who was in a complete shock at what she just said. "Right Anna?"

"Y-yeah. She has."

"You have?" Koko asked to confirm.

"I do?" Mikan saw the two girls giving her the look to just go with the flow. "I do! Yeah, I do have one."

Koko and Mochu hugged each other, comforting each other when they heard Mika's unfortunate fact.

"We were too late, bro." Koko said. Mikan's eyes twitched. Like she would even allow these two idiots to date her. "So who's the lucky guy, Mika-chan? Is he a celebrity we know of?"

Mikan clenched her fist. _Somebody burn Koko NOW! _

"He's—"

"Ah! Mi-chan, we need to retouch your make-up. Have you finished eating already?" Nonoko interrupted.

"Yeah, yeah. Sure. I'll be going ahead then. It's nice to meet you guys." Mikan said, smiling forcibly and quickly stood up and walked out of the group with Nonoko and Anna tailing her.

"You know. There's something strange about her. Don't you think so, Nat?" Ruka asked him.

"Hn."

**OOOO**

"Thank you for saving my ass there, Anna-chan, Nonoko-chan." Mikan thanked them, giving each of them a hug.

"Don't worry, Mikan-chan. As long as we're here, your identity's safe with us." Anna assured her. "Now, how about we retouch your do and make-up?"

Mikan smiled. She never knew girls as sweet and thoughtful as them existed. "Sure!"

**OOOO**

Its 2:50 and the crews are getting ready for the next scene. Production staffs are all over the place, readying the artists for the resto scene. Natsume and Mikan didn't change their outfits and were told to sit beside each other. The scene would be the boy and the girl, having fun eating their ramen together, with the girl giving her bright smile as they enjoyed each other's company.

"Everyone, please clear the area and let's start filming." Yuuto requested and everyone followed, leaving Mikan and Natsume on the set. "Lights, Camera… ACTION!"

"Natsume, say 'ahhhh'" Mikan requested, handing him a fishcake with a chopstick just like what Sumire did, but Natsume shook his head sideways and continued eating his ramen. But Mikan didn't want to give up, still handing him a fish cake. Natsume sighed in defeat and opened his mouth, ready to eat the fishcake in front of him when Mikan suddenly placed it inside her mouth instead. She stuck her tongue out and laughed for tricking Natsume, even the staffs chuckled softly at the joke, seemingly attached to the scene. Natsume made an annoyed face but smirked when Mikan took a beef strip from her bowl. He patted her shoulder, getting her attention so she faced him with a one-eighth of beef strip in her mouth and the half part being held by the chopstick. But what surprised everybody was Natsume's action of biting away the other half of the beef stick just centimeters away from Mikan's mouth which is not part of the script.

"Kyaaaaaaa~!"

"OMG, I never knew Igarashi-san's that naughty. That was soooo sweet!"

"Oh no, she didn't. Gosh. I should be the one in there, not her!" Permy complained. All the ladies even the staffs, except for Hotaru squealed at the scene that the director cuts it with contentment.

"O-okay everyone, that's a wrap. Let's head on to the next location." Yuuto announced and everyone followed.

Mikan made a quick glare at Natsume who just replied with a smirk. She even kicked him before she head off to the next location. Natsume didn't cry in pain, but her kick was totally painful. But for him, what he did was worth it. Ruka went to him after Mikan left and asked him something, "Hey Nat, what you did earlier was kinda unexpected. Not to mention, you even agreed to take this role. Do you, perhaps, like Yukihara-san?"

Natsume smirked and replied, "I like her twin sister better."

"She has a twin?"

"Yeah. The original one."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Ruka asked but was quickly left out by Natsume.

**OOOO**

The next scene will be where Sakura trees are located. This is where the boy and the girl walks together towards their favorite tree and watched the scenery until sunset. And so, Mikan and Natsume were asked to walk together to shoot the scene and afterwards, were asked to climb the Sakura tree for the next scene. Once they were on top of the Sakura tree, boy and girl will just look at each other in the eye and that ends the scenes for the past.

Mikan and Natsume are now filming for scene 12. Both are already sitting beside each other on the long branch, with hands just inches apart from each other. The scene started by Mikan spreading her arms, admiring the view while Natsume kept on staring at her. Mikan noticed his stare and faced him while smiling brightly, "What?"

"CUT! Change outfits!" Yuuto requested after they got down from the tree. Mikan got down first followed by Natsume. Both were then dragged to the nearest changing area to change their outfits and after 20 minutes, they were in their new outfits. Natsume wore a plain top Jack & Johnson shirt with a cardigan over the shirt combined with a nice brown trouser, and a Topman's Paddington Suede. Sumire drooled dreamily at Natsume's appearance, making the simple yet casual look into a natural hottie. Not long after, Mikan came out wearing a multi floral embellished dress, a peach colored Black Poppy Hampton wedged heels, and some light accessories. Mikan didn't like the dress color but it was much better than the one she wore at the photoshoot. All eyes were on her as she walked out of the room being assisted by the other make-up artists, making sure she looks perfect in every angle.

"Artists, on the set please!" the crew called and everyone got ready.

Mikan's POV

Fuji-san called us after Natsume and I finished changing. I gazed him in his new outfit. He really looked handsome, the simple outfit matching his well-built body and captivating looks. I blushed and smacked my head. _What am I thinking?!_

I stole a glance at him, which he seemed to notice and stared back at me. My eyes widened and avoided his gaze, and tried to concentrate on my script. But I couldn't focus, especially at what he did earlier at the restaurant. He really doesn't think I'm a girl, does he? I sighed. Well, that's not my problem right? My thoughts got driven away when Fuji-san went to us and signaled Natsume to come closer.

"Okay. We're almost finished. We will be filming the present relationship of the boy and girl. Like in the script, I want you both to act as a couple: holding each other's hands, leaning to each other, you know, acting all sweet and romantic. You can do that right, Mi-chan, Igarashi-san?" He asked with expectations. I wanted to scream 'no', kick Natsume's ass and ran away. But why in the world did I nod and agree to what he wants?! I hate myself.

Natsume was useless to talk to. All he answered to Fuji-san's suggestions were 'hn' and 'ah.' Those weren't even words to begin with. But nevertheless, Fuji-san still remained smiling at us knowing that he was having a hard time the most. And before leaving, he patted both of our shoulders and said, "You guys will definitely change the entertainment world. I can't wait how these people will go crazy over you guys. Hotaru has such great eyes, both of you indeed have a chemistry that is so rare to find. After this shoot, I hope I'll get to work with the both of you again soon, in a much bigger project. Do your best, okay?"

I blushed at what Fuji-san said, especially since Natsume's just beside me. Nonetheless, I felt inspired to do a better job on the last scenes because of his compliment. I know it could be awkward for the both of us. But that's part of the work right? I don't want to let people to look down on Hotaru for choosing me as Natsume's partner, and I also don't want them to look down on Natsume when they knew I was his best friend. I don't want others to think that I'm just a badass basketball manager who doesn't have anything to be proud of besides of having two famous teens as my best friends. I took hold of Natsume's arm just before he could leave. He gave me a 'we-should-not-be-talking-to-each-other' look, but I ignored it and asked for his help in a Mika Yukihara way.

"Igarashi-san, can you help me for the next scenes?" I asked him. Natsume eyed me with a questioning look but seemed to get the idea of what I was doing and replied like he would usually do, "No."

"I want to make the scene look real like we're on a date. But my boyfriend's not that really passionate in showing his feelings to me, so I really don't know how to act in a date." Natsume raised his brow and chuckled. Damn him. What can I do? I really do not know how act on a date! And here I am, destroying my pride just to ask him some stupid advice. I even mentioned having a boyfriend!

"Just act naturally and go with the flow." He said, then went near to my face and whispered to my ear. "Or you could think of our hang outs as a date."

My eyes widened as my cheeks turned red at what he said. I tried to keep my composure, but there's a tempting feeling to smack his head and choke his neck to death. Nevertheless, I managed to smile and thank him for wasting my time and stepped on his foot before walking away. Just then, I heard Fuji-san's voice telling us to get ready and I hurriedly went to the set.

The scene we'll be taking was the present relationship of the girl and the boy in the story. Boy and girl heads to their special tree sweetly as flashbacks of their past relationship keeps on showing. And that ends it. It's weird since the ending seems to lack something. But who cares? It all comes down to editing anyway. And so, scene 10 started.

"Lights. Camera. ACTION!"

Natsume and I were told to walk hand in hand, but it was so awkward that my hand started to sweat. I noticed Natsume looked at me, so I slowly stared at him too. He stopped walking and I did too. But what surprised me was when he placed the strands of my hair on my ear and said keenly, "You look beautiful."

KYAAAAAA!

I heard the girls scream. My eyes widened. Okay, that was unusual. That was not Natsume Hyuuga! Who is this person? I was taken aback and froze on my spot that I just replied stuttering, "T-thanks."

"CUT!" I heard Fuji-san's voice. _What the hell did just happened?_

Fuji-san went to me and asked, "Mi-chan, what was that? It was almost perfect, are you okay?"

I nodded. I felt so embarrassed for my mistake and apologized to him, "I'm so sorry Fuji-san. I don't think I can do this."

"You haven't tried dating haven't you?" I nodded shyly at his question and heard him sigh heavily. "Very well, have you tried liking someone before?"

"Yes."

"Do you have a guy friend who makes you blush or jealous when girls tries to get his attention?" I blushed and remembered Natsume. I shook my head to erase the thought.

"If… yes?"

"Then you're slowly falling for him, and that's what I want you to show me, to us. Show us the spark in your eyes that you're in love with him because that will help you to bring out this feeling of the girl in the story, okay?" I nodded and thanked Fuji-san's advice as he left. It really helped me a lot. But I just can't help feeling weird, knowing that Natsume keeps on popping on my mind every time they describe these things. I guess I have to try. Try to fall in love with my best friend.

"Take 2. Scene 12. ACTION!"

I pulled out a deep breath and stared at Natsume's face as we walk. I let my thoughts be drifted as we walked together, hand in hand. I stared at his perfect face, the perfect nose, his long lashes, his lips, and his tantalizing crimson orbs. He stopped walking and stared at me, giving a slight smile. I smiled at him brightly and felt his hand tightening its hold on mine. He pulled me closer to him, and we suddenly ran, still holding each other's hand. I would've kick his head for doing that, since it was not part of the script and I was having a difficult time running with the heels. But instead, I laughed, simply enjoying the moment.

"CUT! Both of you, that was great." Fuji-san praised. I smiled then noticed our hands still lock to each other, so I pulled away after. I cleared my throat with uneasiness, avoiding each other's gaze. Seconds later, Nonoko and the other make-up artists surrounded me for the retouches.

"Mi-chan, you were so beautiful! You and Igarashi-san looked so perfect together." Nonoko praised. I blushed and thanked her for the compliment. Not to mention, I felt so happy about it. Yeah. The feeling was… nice.

End of Mikan's POV

**OOOO**

The last 2 scenes will be taken at the Sakura tree. This is the scene where the boy and the girl climbs and sits together at the branch of the Sakura tree and stares the view till sunset. The scene started when Mikan and Natsume climbed the tree, leaving Mikan's shoes below.

"Why do we have to climb when we could just eat below?" Mikan laughingly asked as she stared towards Natsume.

"The view's better here. Don't you like it?"

Mikan smiled as she faced the scenery and replied, "I love it, because this spot brings back memories."

Natsume smiled a bit and wrapped his arms around Mikan's waist and pulled her closer to him. Mikan leaned on his chest as they both watch the view together. Just then, Natsume let Mikan face him and both stared each other for a while. He then caressed Mikan's cheek and brought his lips closer to hers. Mikan panicked, not knowing what to do. _What's he doing? This is not part of the script! Am I just going to wait for Fuji-san to say 'cut'? But he's not stopping!_

Mikan's eyes widened as Natsume's lips were only centimeters away from hers that she quickly turned her head to the opposite side to evade the occurring kiss.

"CUT!" Yuuto exclaimed. "Mikan, why did you evade it?"

Mikan's jaw dropped. _What the hell, he was expecting this? But I never agreed to it! _"Fuji-san, there must have been mistake. I don't quite remember reading this part on the script nor agreed to this."

"What? That's not possible." Yuuto said as he went to them and asked for Mikan's script and Nonoko quickly handed it to him. He scanned Mikan's script and gave it to her, pointing to where the part took place. Mikan gasped. How can she be so stupid not to notice it?! It was totally written IN the script! It says: "_**NOTE**__: Please kiss Igarashi-san on the lips, so it will have more impact on the audience. Thank you!_"

_Bullshit._

"Besides, Mi-chan. I already asked you a while ago if you're fine with all the scenes and that you have no objections about the part." Mikan bit her lip. She did remember Fuji-san asking for verifications, but she was too pissed to recheck it because of Permy's loud voice and giggles towards Natsume. _Damn crap life._

Mikan sighed heavily which worried the gentle director. "Do you want to edit out the part?"

Mikan's eyes beamed. "Really? Is that okay?"

"Of course—"

"No." Mikan and Yuuto faced at the owner of the voice. It was Hotaru. She went towards them and stared Mikan in a serious look. She then pointed her pointing finger at Mikan and demanded, "You will do the kissing scene idiot, whether you like it or not."

Mikan glared at her. She crossed her arms, trying not to get intimidated by her blackmailing best friend. "And if I won't?"

Hotaru smirked as she held out a picture that only the three of them could see.

Yuuto gasped.

Mikan's jaw dropped.

Natsume's eyes widened.

"Then say hello to ebay."

**OOOO**

**End of Chapter 13**

**OOOO**

_Waaaah! I'm so sorry for the late chap. . Seriously, I'm having all the bad lucks right now. My computer's keyboard got jammed and exams just ended, that's why it took a while for me to update. Nevertheless, I hope I didn't disappoint you in this chapter. I really tried to make it funny and sweet as possible but, sigh, I hope I was able to make you guys giggle and laugh at the same time. Haha! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chap! ;)_

_SPECIAL THANKS TO THE FOLLOWING READERS: __**thescarletammo0**__**, **__**shaleva22**__**, Primo, Guest, callisandra, **__**Gruesome Deaths**__**, Marshmellow, **__**Vermilion Steps**__**, **__**nej24**__**, **__**aurora0914**__**, **__**HQ-pyon**__**, nix, **__**creastirion45**__**and **__**Esa MaRie**_

_Really thank you for the reviews, awesome readers! I truly appreciate it. Keep being AWESOME. ;D lablab! 3_

_**thescarletammo0**__** and **__**shaleva22**__**: **__Thank you! ;)_

_**Guest: **__I love cliff-hangers! It makes people go crazy. Hahaha! xD_

_**Callisandra: **__toinx achi! :3_

_**Marshmellow: **__We'll see. Haha! :D_

_**Vermilion Steps**__**: **__blame school for the workload. Haha! But at least, I update my fic… every month with a few delays. Hehe! :D_

_**HQ-pyon**__**: **__haha. Thanks! I'll keep that in mind. ;)_

_**Nix: **__hahaha! Wow. What thoughts. Haha, I hope I meet those expectations of yours! ;D_

_**Esa MaRie**__**: **__Yes boss! xD 3_

_**Sarah**__: Thank you for the edit Sar~ lalooove! 3_

**OOOO**

**Reviews are highly appreciated! :)**

**OOOO**


End file.
